Un Miracle Doré Pour Une Rose
by Alasse Alcarin
Summary: Le Docteur, Martha et Donne voyagent ensemble au bord du Tardis. Un événement fait que Rose revient dans le bon univers. Comment le Docteur réagira-t-il lorsqu'il verra Rose? Comment Martha va-t-elle réagir au retour de Rose, étant elle aussi amoureuse du Docteur ? 1er de la série 'Forever and Always ' - Chapitre 16 est rated M.
1. Chapter 1 : Un Rêve Doré

**Chapitre 1 : Un Rêve Doré**

Quand Rose n'était pas dans son bureau à s'ennuyer avec de la paperasse, elle courait dans les rues de Cardiff. C'était sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle mission : protéger la Terre. Elle le faisait pour lui, en son honneur. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait mal, rien que de penser à cette séparation, cette très douloureuse séparation. Et malheureusement, elle devait vivre avec ce souvenir pour le reste de sa vie. Elle était coincée sur Terre ... cette Terre qui n'était même pas la sienne, cette Terre où elle était piégée, coincé, condamné à rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Plus jamais de voyage pour voir les étoiles, découvrir les planètes et sauver des civilisations extra-terrestres. Maintenant, elle devait protéger son espèce, les humains, et seulement les humains. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était dans cet univers, ce monde où à chaque réveil, elle pouvait voir un ciel identique, mais en même temps si différent de là d'où elle venait. Et elle ne pensait pas aux ballons dirigeables qui envahissaient le ciel, mais à cet homme fou. Il n'y avait aucun alien de 900 ans dans ce ciel, voyageant dans l'univers, aidant et sauvant des personnes.

Il y a cinq ans, en arrivant dans cet univers, Rose avait refusé le travail que son père parallèle lui avait proposé. Elle ne voulait pas travailler à Torchwood, elle détestait Torchwood. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle était séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et ça, elle refusait de travailler pour ou avec cette institution qui avait détruit la seule chose qu'elle aimait : voyager avec le Docteur.

Bien sûr, Rose a dû commencer à travailler. Elle devait s'occuper, pour ne plus penser à cette douleur au fond d'elle. Mais bien sûr, tous les soirs dans son lit, Rose pleurait. Elle pleurait, malgré qu'elle ait accepté le faite qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le Docteur, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée. Elle se refusait de pleurer devant sa famille ou ses amis, elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense d'elle qu'elle était faible ou en dépression, même si c'était le cas.

Sa famille a été d'un grand soutient après la séparation. Jackie, Peter et Tony, son petit frère ont été là durant tout ce temps. Elle habitait avec eux, aidant sa mère avec Tony. Parfois, le soir, Rose venait voir son petit frère de 4 ans et demi, et elle lui racontait ses aventures qu'elle a vécues avec le Docteur. Il adorait ces histoires, il disait que le Docteur était son héros. Rose souriait à chaque fois qu'il disait cette phrase, car elle était tellement juste. Le Docteur était le héros à beaucoup de monde, même si lui, ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

Quant à Mickey, il travaillait pour le père de Rose. En d'autre mot, il travaillait à Torchwood. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle était restée en bon terme avec lui, il était son meilleur ami. Il a été d'un grand soutient également, elle en lui était vraiment reconnaissante. Elle ne méritait pas un ami comme lui.

( - - - - )

Rose faisait un boulot similaire à celui de Torchwood, mais c'était un autre institut du nom de D.O.T.E, ce qui signifiait Defenders Of The Earth. Elle aimait bien ce boulot, car contrairement à Torchwood, D.O.T.E avait pour but de défendre la planète Terre, mais sans faire de mal aux extra-terrestres. Car Torchwood avait comme politique de tirer avant de poser les questions, même si les extra-terrestres en questions ne présentaient aucun réel danger pour la planète.

Après une longue journée ennuyeuse, Rose retourna dans la villa des Tyler. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas croire qu'elle habitait dans une maison aussi grande désormais. Peter était immensément riche dans ce monde, contrairement à sa mère qui avait le salaire minimum quand elles habitaient dans l'autre univers. Désormais, Rose habitait dans une villa immense, et avait même sa suite privée à l'étage.

Rose rentra dans la villa et fut accueillit par sa mère, qui avait Tony dans ses bras.

« Salut maman, coucou Tony », dit Rose, tout en prenant Tony dans ses bras.

« W'ose », dit Tony, Rose sourit. Cela l'amusait toujours beaucoup quand Tony essayait de dire son prénom.

« Il voulait attendre ton retour pour que tu lui racontes une histoire », lui dit sa mère avec un sourire.

« Ok, je vais aller le mettre au lit », répondit Rose. Elle porta Tony jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le mit au lit, le borda et elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle lui raconta l'une de ses histoires préférer : l'histoire où elle avait rencontré la reine Victoria et un loup-garou. Il avait plusieurs histoires préférées, de plus de celle-ci, il aimait énormément l'aventure qu'elle avait vécue lors du Blitz à Londres, le jour même où elle avait rencontré le capitaine Jack Harkness. Elle était triste à chaque fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire. Jack lui manquait énormément également, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé après la bataille avec les Daleks. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'il était resté sur place pour reconstruire la planète Terre, mais elle avait cette impression qu'il lui avait menti et que Jack était tout simplement mort. Mais désormais, il était trop tard, elle ne saura jamais la vérité.

Une fois l'histoire finie, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son petit frère. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers sa suite privée. Une fois arrivée, elle ferma la porte à clé et laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'elle avait durement retenues. Elle alla dans la salle de bains, changea en son pyjama et alla vite se mettre au lit. Sur sa table de chevet, elle avait deux photos qu'elle aimait plus que tout : une photo avec son premier Docteur, celui avec les grandes oreilles, ses yeux bleus et son accent nordique. Elle était avec lui sur la photo, un grand sourire sur son visage et celui du Seigneur du Temps. Et la deuxième était une photo d'elle et de son second Docteur, celui avec son long manteau marron, ses yeux marron et ses cheveux ... Incroyable, qui défiaient les lois de la physique. Sur la photo, le Docteur et Rose étaient en train de s'enlacer, tous les deux inconscient que quelqu'un prenait une photo d'eux. Bien sûr, ce quelqu'un était sa mère. Elle fixa la photo ... et ça lui manquait, ses mains dans les siennes, ses bras autour de sa taille, des gestes tellement naturels pour eux. Elle regarda ses mains et elle avait cette impression de vide, comme si quelque chose manquait. Si seulement, rien que pour une minute, elle pouvait ressentir les mains du Docteur dans les siennes ou ses bras si protecteur autour d'elle ... rien que pour une minute. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir cette minute. Et de nouveaux, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma rapidement les yeux et s'endormit.

_\- Une faible lumière apparut au loin. Cette lumière, ce n'était pas la première fois que Rose la voyait dans ces rêves. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, quand elle s'endormait, une lumière dorée apparaissait. À chaque fois, la lumière devenait de plus en plus intense. Comme si cette lumière essayait de l'atteindre, sans y arriver. Cette fois-ci, la lumière arrivait vers elle à toute vitesse. Rose commença à paniquer et elle se mit à courir dans le sens opposé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette lumière, si elle avait de mauvaise ou de bonne intention, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à le découvrir. Elle courait, courait, courait ... __tout__ d'un coup, elle s'arrêta, car devant elle était apparut cette étrange lumière. Rose se retourna pour continuer sa fuite, mais se rendit compte que la lumière était également derrière elle. Elle regarde à sa droite et ensuite à sa gauche, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle était encerclée par cette lumière dorée. Elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant que tout allait disparaître, mais en vain, la lumière était toujours là. La lumière s'approchait de plus en plus de Rose, et commençait à l'éblouir de plus en plus, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un hurlement d'une bête ... __d__'un loup plus précisément. Rose sursauta et commença à crier de toutes ses forces, espérant se réveiller et que ce rêve, ce cauchemar, s'arrête enfin.-_

Rose se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir, rien de valait un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu. Elle mit en vitesse une robe de chambre et sortie de sa suite privée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle avait envie de thé. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut sa mère assise à la table, buvant du thé.

« Problème de sommeil ? » demanda Rose.

« Non, Tony m'a réveillé car il a fait un cauchemar. Rose, tu devrais lui raconter des histoires un peu moins terrifiantes … »

« Il n'y a rien de terrifiant dans l'histoire que je lui ai raconté ce soir, c'était même l'une de ses préférés. »

« Je sais, Rose. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'a que 4 ans et demi. »

« Oh, il n'a rien à craindre, je lui ai même dit que la reine Victoria de cet univers n'avait peut-être jamais été griffée par un loup-garou. », répondit Rose. Sa mère soupira et regarda sa fille se faire un thé. Une fois finie, elle s'assit près de sa mère.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ? », lui demanda sa mère.

« Comme Tony, j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

« Tu veux en parler, ma puce ? », proposa gentiment sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler … je préfère oublier, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. »

« C'était à propos du Doctor ? »

« Non ! », répondit Rose rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas parler du Docteur, sachant qu'elle allait finir en larme. Pour changer de sujet, elle décida de parler tout de même de son rêve : « Non, c'était juste un rêve étrange, très étrange. Il y avait … cette … sorte de lumière qui m'éblouissait et qui m'entourait … je ne pouvais pas fuir … et puis … il y a eut ce hurlement … un loup, il me semble … j'ai eu peur, maman … j'ai paniqué … rien qu'en voyant cette lumière … je … je ne … je ne sais pas, je … j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas prête à savoir … c'était tellement oppressant, effrayant …. ».

En parlant, le regard de Rose était confus, pas concentré. Ses yeux partaient de droite à gauche comme si elle paniquait. Jackie posa sa main sur celle de fille et les yeux de Rose se posèrent sur le visage de sa mère. Jackie souriait tristement et lui dit :

« Ma puce, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Boit ton thé et retourne te coucher. D'accord ? »

Rose acquiesça et sa mère rajouta :

« Je vais aller me coucher, essaye de dormir ma puce. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

Jackie lui fit un sourire, se leva et embrassa sa fille sur le front. Jackie partit de la cuisine, laissant sa fille seule. Sa mère avait raison, ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Elle finit en vitesse son thé et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle alla se mettre dans son lit, et pour la seconde fois de la nuit, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux photos sur sa table de chevet. Elle embrassa ses doigts et les posa sur les cadres des deux photos et entre deux sanglots, elle murmura :

« Tu me manques tellement … Docteur … si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre … je t'aime toujours autant et tu me manques encore plus chaque jour, et ça fait mal … ça fait tellement mal de savoir que plus jamais je te reverrais pour de vrai. Tu me manques … oh mon dieu, tu me manques. »

Rose pleura encore plusieurs minutes et finit par se calmer. Elle s'endormit …

\- _Rose avait les yeux fermés, mais elle apercevait derrière ses paupières que la lumière était de nouveau là. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle avait cette impression que si elle restait les yeux fermés, la lumière ne pouvait rien lui faire. Après quelques minutes, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit ses yeux lentement. La lumière était bel et bien là, mais elle était différente cette fois-ci. Elle était plus brillante … moins menaçante que la dernière fois. Et contre toute attente, Rose commença à avancer vers la lumière, ce qui la surprit. Elle n'avait plus peur de la lumière, elle voulait même courir vers elle. Mais elle s'arrêta, et laissa cette lumière dorée s'approcher d'elle-même et elle l'atteint enfin. Rose sentit son corps flotter et bouger dans un endroit qui était sombre, très sombre. La seule source de lumière était ce doré qui entourait la belle blonde. -_

( - - - - )

**Voilà ma nouvelle histoire. Elle traînait dans ma tête depuis tellement de temps que j'ai enfin décidé de l'écrire. J'avais envie de partager cette histoire avec vous. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. **

**J'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite. Je tiens à prévenir que c'est une histoire entre Rose et le ****10ème**** Docteur. Martha, ****Donna**** et d'autres personnes seront présents. Les fans de Martha, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette histoire, car je ne vais pas être cool avec ce personnage. J'aime bien Martha, elle est intelligente, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec sa jalousie envers Rose alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Et puis même, j'avais envie d'intégrer ce trio dans cette histoire. **

**Donc warning : ****character****bashing**** ! Sinon pour le rating, pour l'instant, c'est T, mais cela pourra changer pour le futur, je ne sais pas encore.**


	2. Chapter 2 : La Tristesse Du Docteur

**Chapitre 2 : La Tristesse Du Docteur**

Le Docteur voyageait avec deux nouvelles amies : Martha et Donna. Elles s'entendaient très bien entre elles, malgré leurs différences de caractère. Martha était une belle jeune femme brune, intelligente et vive d'esprit. Le Docteur l'avait rencontré dans un hôpital où elle travaillait en tant que médecin. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et pour la remercier, il lui avait proposé un petit voyage. Mais il se sentait tellement seul qu'il avait accepté que Martha reste plus longtemps. Et pour ce qui est de Donna, elle était apparue dans le TARDIS juste après ... juste après une tristesse intense. Une tristesse tellement intense qu'il avait voulu mourir. Il serait mort aujourd'hui si Donna ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter ce carnage et de quitter les lieux à temps. Elle avait refusé de voyager avec lui la première fois, à cause de ce fâcheux événement qui l'avait terrifiée. Mais un jour, le Docteur et Martha enquêtaient sur des pilules d'amaigrissement, et leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés. Donna avait un tempérament de feu, mais c'était une rouquine pleine de compassion et de douceur … par moment. Et malgré qu'elle affirme le contraire, elle était pleine de bon sens et analysait les évènements avec clarté. Le Docteur était plutôt bien entouré, elles arrivaient à lui faire penser à autre chose et à ne pas le laisser partir dans des pensées noires, très noires.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient partis découvrir une planète du nom de Faleen. Les deux amies humaines du Docteur avaient trouvé la planète très belle. C'était une planète avec des forêts tropicales, des montagnes et des plaines magnifiques. Mais leur visite s'était transformée en une aventure avec chaotique. Parce que les personnes qui vivaient sur cette planète, les Faleens, étaient assez spéciales. Les gens de cette planète sacrifiaient des êtres vivants pour leurs dieux, et plus précisément des jeunes blondes. Pourquoi ? Même le Docteur l'ignorait. Bref, ils avaient réussi à sauver les jeunes filles qui allaient être sacrifiées, et heureusement, personnes n'avaient trouvé la mort aujourd'hui : c'était donc une bonne journée pour le Docteur. Il arriva dans le Tardis, avec le sourire, accompagné de ses amies, Donna et Martha. Le Docteur était de bonne humeur, qui ne le serait pas après une journée sans décès ? Il commença à danser autour de la console avec le sourire, jusqu'au moment où Martha ouvrit la bouche :

« Franchement, pourquoi c'est toujours les blondes qui se font sacrifier ? À croire qu'elles ne sont bonnes qu'à ça. D'un côté, vu leurs QI, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose venant d'elles à part crier à l'aide et se faire belle pour compenser leurs stupidités. »

Le Docteur la fixa d'un regard intense qui trahissait une profonde émotion que la jeune femme brune ignora. Donna balançait son regard entre le Docteur et Martha. Elle craignait que la jeune étudiante en médecine ne soit allée trop loin cette fois-ci. Parce que Donna savait précisément à quoi le Docteur pensait maintenant. Rose. Encore et toujours, Rose. Elle l'avait rencontré juste après qu'il ait perdu sa Rose, et elle avait vu la tristesse dans son regard. Encore aujourd'hui, ce regard la hantait, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi dévasté après une séparation. Elle regarda de nouveau le Seigneur du Temps, il ne souriait plus. Ce n'était plus le même homme qui sautait partout, il y avait à peine quelques minutes de cela. Il commençait à s'enfermer sur lui-même, et ce n'était jamais une très bonne chose, le concernant. Il avait fallu que Martha ouvre sa bouche pour insulter les blondes ... Parfois, Donna en avait marre de sa jalousie envers Rose, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, malheureusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes gênantes de silence, Martha avait finalement remarqué que le sourire du Docteur était parti :

« Docteur, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? », demanda Martha.

Donna roula des yeux, et avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer, le Docteur la devança :

« Vous devriez pendre un peu de repos, toutes les deux. Ça a été une longue journée et ... vous, les humains ... toujours ce besoin de dormir. Vous savez, vous passez la moitié de votre vie à dormir. Votre vie est déjà courte et vous perdez votre temps à dormir. Enfin bref, je vais aller me reposer un peu aussi, à plus ... »

Martha et Donna le regardèrent partir de la salle de contrôle.

**( - - - - )**

Le Docteur déambulait dans les couloirs du Tardis, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il passait devant la même porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'en rendit compte. Il s'arrêta devant la porte en question. Cette porte qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis plus de deux ans. Cette porte d'un rose très claire, où le prénom de l'humaine qui avait réussi à voler ses deux cœurs pour toujours était écrit en Gallifreyan, sa langue natale. Le Tardis avait écrit son prénom en Gallifreyan, étant le seul compagnon à avoir l'honneur d'avoir son prénom écrit dans cette langue. Le Tardis a toujours beaucoup aimé Rose, c'était même son passager préféré.

Le Docteur fixait la porte, n'osant même pas la toucher. Il ne pensait pas que la vue d'une simple porte lui ferait cet effet. Une simple porte ? Une simple porte ? Il se mentait à lui-même. À la simple vue de cette porte, ses cœurs se brisaient en mille morceaux. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit finalement la porte. Ses cœurs se serrèrent quand il rentra dans la chambre. Le Tardis avait gardé la chambre intacte, telle que Rose l'avait laissé. Quelques vêtements trainaient sur le sol, des photos étaient sur la table de nuit et le lit était toujours défait. Il sentit des larmes couler sur joue, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit et prit une photo dans ses mains, sa gorge se serra et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Ils avaient l'air si heureux sur la photo. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi l'univers était si cruel envers lui ? Il avait perdu sa planète, et un jour, cet ange est apparu dans sa vie. Mais l'univers en a décidé autrement, peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas une femme comme elle. Elle était trop bien pour lui. Lui, qui était un homme fou dans une boite bleue et qui avait qu'un seul et véritable compagnon dans sa vie : la mort. Si seulement il pouvait de nouveau la tenir dans ses bras, lui prendre la main et lui dire ces mots … ces mots qu'il n'a jamais pu dire, par manque de temps. Quelle ironie du sort : manquer de temps en étant un Seigneur du Temps.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, la photo en main et tout en sanglotant, il murmura :

« Rose, si seulement tu étais là. Tu me manques tellement … oh oui, tellement. Ma Rose. Si seulement je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais plus tôt. Je suis fatigué, Rose. Tellement fatigué. Tu me donnais la force de continuer, tu me donnais la force de me battre, jour après jour. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis juste … fatigué. Je continue de me battre, mais je commence à me demander pourquoi je continue sachant que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Oh, ma Rose ! Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre … »

Il s'allongea sur le lit, fixant toujours la photo et dit d'une petite voix, entre deux sanglots :

« Je t'aime Rose. »

Il sentit l'oreiller qui avait toujours l'odeur Rose, même après tout ce temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit avec la photo dans sa main.

**( - - - - )**

**Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu pleuré lorsque j'ai écrit le monologue du Docteur. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis quelqu'un de très émotive et de fragile. X)**

**J'espère que vous aviez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Le troisième ne devrait pas tarder normalement. ******

**S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir un petit commentaire. ****  
****xxx**


	3. Chapitre 3:Discussion & Particules Dorée

**Chapitre 3 : Discussion et Particules Dorée **

Donna et Martha étaient toujours dans la salle de contrôle, dans le silence. Donna alla s'asseoir sur le siège du capitaine et demanda en fixant Marta :

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Martha ? Tu le sais très bien que Rose est blonde ! »

« Était » corrigea rapidement Martha

« Était blonde? Elle est toujours blonde, même là où elle est, enfin normalement. Enfin bref, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était blonde, que Rose était stupide. Si le Docteur lui a demandé de voyager avec lui, c'est qu'elle n'était pas si stupide que ça. Et à mon avis, si le Docteur est tombé amoureux d'elle, elle devait être une jolie femme intelligente. Si le Docteur est tombé amoureux d'elle, c'est qu'il doit y avoir de bonnes raisons, tu ne penses pas ?»

« Une jolie femme peut dire des stupidités : on l'écoute et, loin de remarquer ces stupidités, on la trouve intelligente. Et comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. L'amour empêche de voir les défauts ... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Au pire, il avait un crush ... un ridicule et petit crush, rien de plus. »

Donna roula des yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle entendait ses mots sortir de la bouche de son amie.

« Martha, tu n'as jamais vu le Docteur après leur séparation. Il était dévasté. Son regard ... tu aurais dû voir ses yeux, Martha. Je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie un tel désespoir. Il a même essayé de se laisser mourir. »

« Oh, Donna ! Il était triste d'avoir perdu une amie. Un AMIE. Tu comprends ? Moi aussi, si un jour, je perdais un ami pour toujours, avec plus aucune chance de le revoir, je serais dévastée. »

« Non, elle était plus qu'une amie pour lui. » Rétorqua Donna.

« Et puis même, Rose n'est plus là, désormais. Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'est plus dans cet univers. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne sera jamais plus là. Elle est coincée dans un monde parallèle. D'ailleurs, se faire piéger dans un univers parallèle, sérieusement ? Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi son coup, mais tu oses me dire qu'elle n'était pas stupide. Bref, elle est loin de nous, elle est loin du Docteur. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Le Docteur doit l'oublier le plus tôt possible, ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé. Donc si on récapitule tout ça : ils n'étaient pas en couple, le Docteur ne l'aimait pas, elle n'est plus là et elle ne reviendra jamais, car elle est coincée très, très, très loin. Et plus tôt il comprendra et acceptera cette vérité, plus tôt il pourra passer à autre chose.»

« Passer à autre chose ? Tu veux dire toi ? Martha, essaye de réaliser que le Docteur est toujours amoureux de Rose. Et sincèrement, je pense qu'il le restera pour le reste de vie. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense réellement ? Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça. Je pense qu'il a besoin de ses amies ... et arrête moi si je me trompe, mais nous sommes ses amies. Nous devons être là pour lui ; car c'est que font les amies, n'est-ce pas ? » , Répondit Donna, espérant que ses paroles convint Martha d'arrêter.

« Donna, je veux juste qu'il arrête d'être triste. Je veux dire, à chaque fois qu'il voit passer une blonde, il a cet air triste sur son visage. Et je commence à en avoir plus que marre. Il doit oublier Rose, à tout prix, pour son bien-être. »

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, hein ?** »** Demanda Donna avec un petit air moqueur dans la voix.

« Oui, je vais le soutenir du mieux que je peux. Je vais être là pour lui, jour et nuit, s'il le faut. Et finalement, il verra que je suis aussi bien que cette Rose, voir même meilleure qu'elle. Je suis une étudiante en médecine pour l'amour de Dieu. Je suis qualifié pour aider les gens. C'était quoi son boulot à elle déjà ? À oui ! Vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Elle n'avait même pas son Bac. Désolé, Donna, mais ça en dit long sur la soit disante intelligence de la 'brillante Rose'. », Répondit Martha avec un air de dégout quand elle prononça le prénom de la blonde.

« Oui bien sûr, continue de parler de Rose de cette façon devant le Docteur, et tu perdras toutes tes chances avec lui, infime soit-elles. » Répondit Donna. Elle ne comprenait pas la jalousie de Martha. En y réfléchissant, Donna était plutôt soulagé que Rose était coincée dans un monde parallèle, sinon la 3e Guerre Mondiale se passerait dans le Tardis. Martha la fixa intensément, fit un petit sourire et répondit :

« Non, mes chances ne sont pas si infimes que ça. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a déjà embrassé ! »

« Oh mon dieu, arrête de raboter cette histoire de baiser ! » Répondit Donna en haussant la voix, commençant à être ennuyé par l'attitude de Martha : « Il m'a déjà expliqué que c'était un transfert génétique, rien de plus. »

« Penses et dit ce que tu veux! Moi, je sais que cette histoire de transfert génétique est fausse. Il aurait très bien pu me faire un bisou sur la main ou sur la joue, mais non, il m'a embrassé sur la bouche. Il voulait m'embrasser et il l'a trouvé une bonne excuse pour le faire, c'est tout. », Affirma Martha avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es tellement désespérante, Martha. Tellement que ça en devient pa-thé-ti-que ! »

Martha s'avança vers elle, mais au lieu de s'énerver, elle prit son temps pour réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Martha déclara :

« Moi, je vais tout essayer. Rose n'est plus là, et je vais bien m'en servir pour séduire le Docteur. J'en ai assez d'attendre, je vais passer à l'étage suivant dès maintenant. J'ai beaucoup trop attendu. Quand je pense que j'ai attendu deux ans, mais au moins, je suis sure que je suis prête désormais. Je sais que je vais y arriver. »

Donna ne savait plus quoi dire, elle voulait le bonheur pour son amie humaine, mais également pour son homme de l'espace. Elle répondit :

« Surtout, ne place pas tes espoirs trop hauts, alors la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. »

« Il n'y aura aucune chute, tu verras. Je vais y aller avec délicatesse et intelligence. Et tu verras, Donna … tu verras qu'il oubliera cette Rose en un rien de temps. Et il ne pensera plus qu'à moi. Et tu le verras plus heureux que jamais. Deux docteurs voyageant main dans la main à travers les étoiles. » Répondit Martha avec air rêveur sur son visage.

Sur ces paroles, Martha quitta la salle de contrôle pour aller dans sa chambre. Donna était seule et marmonna :

« Avec délicatesse et intelligence, mes fesses. Tu vas surtout y aller avec sournoiserie. Pauvre Docteur, si seulement Rose était encore là. Oh oui, si seulement. »

Le Tardis soupira, mais Donna ne put distinguer si c'était un soupir de tristesse ou de joie. Elle regarda le plafond d'un air interrogateur et se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit très vite.

**( - - - - )**

Pendant ce temps là, sur la planète Terre :

Il était à peu près 2 heures du matin, au plein milieu de Bute Park, de la poussière dorée commença à apparaitre. Les lampadaires du chemin commencèrent à grésiller, une légère brise se leva et les feuilles au sol se mirent à voler tranquillement. Les branches des arbres et d'un petit bosquet se mirent en mouvement. Soudain, de plus en plus de particules dorées apparurent, et ces particules se rassemblèrent et se formèrent en une sorte de petit vortex. Plus les secondes passèrent, plus le vortex devenait de plus en plus volumineux. Tout autour, les lampadaires clignotaient avec virulence, la légère brise du début s'était agitée pour se transformer peu à peu en un vent violent. Des branches d'arbres s'arrachaient sous la violence du vent créé par le vortex. Le vortex de particules dorées laissa apparaitre une ombre ... une ombre d'un loup. L'animal posa une patte au sol, et au même moment, le vortex commença à disparaitre petit à petit. Une fois que le vortex ait disparu, tout redevint calme dans le parc. Le loup se mit à avancer et au bout de quelques pas, il se mit à hurler, résonnant ainsi dans tout le parc. Tout d'un coup, le loup se mit à briller, ses yeux devinrent de la même couleur que les particules, et là, une explosion survint. Le loup fut remplacé par une blonde en robe blanche, totalement inconsciente, qui gisait sur le sol frais de la nuit. Au loin, une voiture noire arriva à toute allure dans l'allée du parc. Une voiture où nous pouvions lire sur la carrosserie : Torchwood.

**( - - - - )**

**Ta, ta, taaaaa ! Voici le troisième chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Oui, je sais, Bitchy Martha est là. ^^ . Bref, un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours du bien là où ça passe. Haha **

**xxx**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Torchwood

**Chapitre 4 : Torchwood**

C'était une journée normale à Torchwood : Owen et Gwen flirtaient un peu, Tosh était condamné à regarder ce flirt avec un cœur brisé, Ianto préparait du café pour toute l'équipe et Jack était dans son bureau, personne ne savait précisément ce qu'il faisait dans son bureau. Toshiko était en train de programmer un logiciel sur son ordinateur, elle se leva de son siège pour aller faire autre chose en attendant, mais elle s'arrêta. Owen remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui a Tosh ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? D'un côté, faisant ce boulot depuis pas mal de temps, ça ne me choquerait même pas. »

« Owen, regarde ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Dit Tosh. Elle fixait le mur, derrière le canapé. Owen regarda là où elle fixait. Deux mots étaient écrits sur le mur :

_Bad Wolf_

Ianto et Gwen arrivèrent auprès d'eux et regardèrent le mur également. Comment c'était possible. Habituellement, le mot 'Torchwood' était écrit sur le mur. Désormais, c'est deux mots étaient là. Tosh détourna le regard et regarda son écran d'ordinateur et vit que les mots 'Bad Wolf' avaient remplacé également tous les autres mots du programme.

« Les gars, les mots sur mon écran ont eux aussi changé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'écria Tosh.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda une voix. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers d'où venait la voix et c'était Jack. Il était à la porte de son bureau. « J'entends des cris et je vous vois fixer un mur, pourquoi vous fixer ce mur ? Vous n'avez jamais vu ... » Il s'arrêta net quand il vit les mots 'Bad Wolf' sur le mur et dit : « Oh, non ».

Il se rappelait de ces mots, même après tout ce temps. Le Docteur lui avait tout dit en détails la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. '_Le Bad Wolf était Rose. Rose était le Bad Wolf'_, pensa Jack. Mais c'était impossible. Rose était coincée dans un monde parallèle, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer de messages à travers les dimensions. Quoi que … pourquoi pas. Mais quel était l'avertissement cette fois-ci ? Un danger ? Quelque chose d'important venait d'arriver ou allait arriver un moment donné dans le futur, c'était sure. Il fallait attendre et voir.

« Jack ? Pourquoi tu as dit 'Oh, non' ? C'est quoi, tu le sais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?», Demanda Gwen.

« Ça veut dire que mon passé est en train de me rattraper. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? », demanda Owen, n'aimant pas ne pas savoir.

« Ca veut dire que ces mots … Bad Wolf … c'est un message qu'une et seule personne … ou entité … peut envoyer. Et la dernière fois que j'ai croisé son chemin … je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un homme … qui ne peut pas mourir. Cette entité à la pouvoir d'un dieu et je connais … »

Jack fut interrompit par une alarme qui surgit dans le Hub. Tous se tournèrent sur l'écran de Toshiko où un 'Alerte Rouge' était écrit. Tosh fit quelques manipulations sur son clavier et dit :

« Il y a une très grosse activité de la faille spatio-temporelle. Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est en plein milieu de Bute Park. Attendez, je vais essayer de pirater les caméras de surveillances … Impossible, la puissance de l'activité brouille toutes les caméras. »

« Gwen, Owen, allez-y ! Et surtout, restez un contact. Je suis persuadé que cette activité et le Bad Wolf sont liés. Donc les gars, soyez prudent. D'accord ? On n'a aucune idée de ce qui est sorti de la faille et ça peut être très dangereux. »

Owen et Gwen acquiescèrent et sortirent en vitesse

**( - - - - )**

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Owen conduisait à toute allure dans l'allée jusqu'à trouvé l'endroit précis où la faille a été active. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais il y a dû y avoir un sacré coup de vent. Gwen remarqua les branches cassées au sol et dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais il y a dû y avoir un sacré coup de vent. »

« Oui, ça. Ou une fille blonde. » Dit Owen regardant au sol, à l'opposé de là où regardait Gwen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment une simple fille aurait p... » Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vu le corps qui gisait au sol. « Attends, mais comment c'est possible ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la blonde et s'agenouillèrent auprès d'elle. Owen la retourna avec délicatesse et remarqua qu'elle était inconsciente.

« Ok, on voit l'emmener à Torchwood pour l'examiner, car je ne peux pas faire ça dehors à 2 heures du matin. Je me les gèle, et comme tu peux le voir, cette fille n'a qu'une robe sur elle. Pourquoi elle n'a qu'une robe. Gwen, regarde aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres vêtements ou même un sac et moi, je vais la porter dans la voiture. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la voiture. Pendant ce temps-là, Gwen cherchait dans les buissons, dans les tas de branches cassées et au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit au sol un collier. Elle le ramassa et vit que c'était un collier avec comme pendentif une clé. Elle assuma que ça appartenait à la jeune fille et le mit dans sa poche. Elle rejoignit Owen qui attendait dans la voiture.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Owen

« Non, juste un collier. Je l'ai pris au cas où ça lui appartiendrait ». Répondit Gwen.

Pendant qu'Owen conduisait, Gwen regardait de temps en temps sur la banquette arrière pour voir si la blonde ne se réveillait pas.

« Elle n'a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça » Dit Owen, se rappelant des paroles Jack.

« Owen, ne jamais se fier aux apparences, ce boulot ne t'a rien appris ? » répondit Gwen

« Si merci, je te rappelle que je bosse à Torchwood depuis plus longtemps que toi … Enfin bref, si c'est un extra-terrestre, elle est plutôt sexy. »

« Oh, tu te taperais n'importe quoi du moment que cette personne est sexy. Tu es comme Jack, voir pire. »

Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent leur route vers Torchwood.

**( - - - - )**

Arrivé dans le Hub, Owen la porta et la posa sur la table d'examen. Tosh s'approcha de lui tout ex regardant la blonde qui était allongée sur la table. La jeune femme asiatique se demandait qui était cette jeune fille, qui était vraiment très belle. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

« Owen, qui est-ce et pourquoi elle est là ? » Demanda Tosh. Ianto apparut derrière elle, visiblement à la vue de son visage, il se posait également les mêmes questions.

Owen répondit :

« Elle était là où la faille à été active. Elle est inconsciente quand on l'a trouvé, elle gisait au sol. Franchement, dans ses fringues, je ne sais pas comment elle n'est pas morte de froid. On est en novembre, on se les caille dehors. Bref, elle est inconscience depuis qu'on l'a trouvé, elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. Sinon, c'était le bordel autour d'elle, il y avait des branches d'arbres partout, on aurait qu'un ouragan était passé par là. ».

« Et elle n'avait rien d'autre sur elle qu'une seule robe blanche ? » demanda Ianto. Owen secoua la tête et dit :

« Gwen a cherché partout pendant quelques minutes. Mais tout ce qu'elle a trouvé, c'est un collier avec comme pendentif une clé. Nous pensons que c'est à elle. Mais les gars, arrêtez de me poser des questions. Pour l'instant, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Cette fille est un mystère. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi elle est inconsciente ? Pourquoi elle était dans ce parc à deux heures du matin, au même endroit que la faille ? Pourquoi elle n'a que cette robe en guise de vêtement ? Si le collier à une signification ? Si elle est célibataire ? »

« Owen, en quoi, c'est important si elle est célibataire ou non ? » Demanda Tosh, cachant au mieux sa jalousie naissante. Il fallait toujours qu'Owen drague d'autres filles devant elle. Elle savait qu'Owen aimait beaucoup les filles, les coups d'un soir, mais elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il la regarde comme il regardait cette jeune fille blonde ou les autres filles.

« Tosh, est-ce que tu l'as regardé de plus près ? Tu as vu comment elle est bien gaulée. Je te jure, si elle n'était pas sortie de la faille et si je ne doutais pas de son humanité, je me la taperais bien. »

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ? » Murmura Tosh, mais Owen entendit tout de même et allait lui répondre quand une voix l'interrompit.

« De quoi tu parles Owen ? »

Ils se retournèrent et ils virent Jack qui était à la porte, il s'approcha d'eux sans poser les yeux sur le corps qui était posé sur la table. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Owen et dit, tout en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Owen, un conseil ... ne deviens pas comme moi, ne baise pas toutes les créatures que tu rencontres, humain ou extra-terrestre, même si tu les trouves canon. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà eu quelques problèmes en faisant ça. »

Il fit un grand sourire à Owen et regarda la blonde sur la table. Son cœur sauta un battement et son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression d'incompréhension, de surprise et de joie. Il s'avança doucement et s'approcha d'elle faisant glisser sa main sur le long du bras de la blonde, lui prouvant qu'elle était vraiment là et que ce n'était pas une vision. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue froide de la jeune femme. Il fit un petit sourire, mais il se rappela de ce que le Docteur lui avait dit : Rose Tyler était dans un monde parallèle, piégée, pour toujours. Il était impossible qu'elle soit là, devant lui, allongé sur cette table. Et pourtant, elle était là.

« Ce n'est pas possible » murmura-t-il.

« Jack ? » Demanda Gwen. « Jack, tu la connais ? »

Jack l'ignora. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les mots du Docteur résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Comment pouvait-elle être ici ? Pourquoi était-elle habillée de cette façon. Il y avait tant de questions qui traversaient son esprit. C'est impossible ! Mais quand il y pensait, impossible était juste un mot depuis que Jack avait rencontré le Docteur, surtout quand c'était lié à Rose Tyler. Après tout, elle l'avait ramené à la vie ... pour toujours.  
'Bad Wolf' : tout d'un coup, tout devint clair pour lui. Cela expliquait que ces mots étaient apparus partout. 'Le Bad Wolf est Rose et Rose est le Bad Wolf' pensa Jack une nouvelle fois.

Jack reprit ses esprits et dit à son équipe :

« Surveillez-la, si elle se réveille ... Allez-y doucement, posez-y lui des questions, mais surtout, faites attention, nous ne savons dans quel ... état elle se trouve actuellement. D'accord ? Avec douceur ! En ce qui me concerne, je vais contacter quelqu'un qui est surement en mesure de nous aider. Et Owen ... ne la drague pas, sinon tu auras à faire à moi. »

« Jack, on peut savoir qui est cette femme ? C'est évident que tu la connais, mais tu pourrais nous en dire un peu plus ? »

Jack la regarda intensément et dit :

« Une de mes meilleures amies, une amie que je considère comme ma petite sœur. Je lui fais confiance, mais elle ne devrait pas être là, c'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi impossible ? » Demanda Ianto

« Elle devrait être dans un monde parallèle ! » Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle laissant son équipe.

« Oh moins, ça peut expliquer le faite qu'on l'est trouvé là où la faille a été active. Peut-être qu'elle s'est servie de la faille pour venir dans ce monde, c'est possible » demanda Tosh.

« Possible ... Putain, moi qui trouvais la soirée vraiment inintéressante ... Voilà que cette jolie blondinette la rend plus excitante ... Dans tous les sens du terme. » Répondit Owen

« Owen, Jack va te botter les fesses. Tu as entendit ce qu'il a dit : ne la drague pas. » Dit Gwen.

« Je ne la drague pas, je dis juste que je la trouve bonne. Bref, attendons l'invitée surprise de Jack. »

**( - - - - )**

Jack sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de pantalon et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait expliquer comment tout cela était possible, du moins Jack l'espérait. Cette personne décrocha enfin :

« Oui, Jack ? »

« Docteur … Je crois que vous devriez venir à Torchwood, il y a une … surprise qui vous attends. »

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont favorisée. C'est gentil. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais incorporer Torchwood, car j'adore l'équipe et Jack (évidemment). :D **

**xxx**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Séduction

**Chapitre 5 : Séduction**

Martha était dans sa chambre. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Donna. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Rose ... tout le temps ? Elle n'était plus là, mais elle hantait toujours le Tardis, elle hantait le Docteur. Elle devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Docteur se faire hanter par une blonde qui s'était faite bêtement piéger dans un monde parallèle. Elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme ici, un fantôme qu'il fallait exorciser. Elle en pouvait plus de cette Rose. Elle voulait que le Docteur l'oublie ... à jamais. Quand elle voyageait avec lui, sans Donna, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de 'l'incroyable-et-géniale-magnifique-Rose-Tyler-qui-savait-tout'. Elle se rappelait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand il lui avait dit un jour que 'Rose le saurait et que, elle n'était qu'une débutante'. Elle ne voulait plus que cela arrive. Elle allait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive plus. La première étape était d'aller le voir, et lui parler, enfin plutôt le charmer. Elle était son amie, elle était même son meilleure amie, et il était temps maintenant qu'ils passent tous les deux à l'étape suivante dans leur relation. Au fond d'elle, Martha savait que le Docteur avait des sentiments pour elle, elle en était persuadée. Sinon, elle ne risquerait pas de planifier leur futur. Pour Martha, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre : tous les deux étaient docteurs, ils aimaient tous les deux Shakespeare et ils aimaient voyager. Elle savait tout de lui d'où il venait, pourquoi il était seul désormais. Il s'était confié à elle, et elle était sure qu'elle savait des choses que 'Miss Rose' ne savait pas. Elle aimait cette pensée savoir ce qu'elle ne savait pas et surtout, être là alors qu'elle est désormais absente, pour toujours. C'était l'atout numéro un de Martha, sans Rose sur le chemin, elle pouvait aborder le Docteur sans aucun obstacle.

Martha était allongée sur son lit, et elle pensait à tout ça. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il était temps qu'elle-même son temps à exécution. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Évidemment ; elle voulait être présentable pour charmer le Docteur. Une fois sa douche finie, elle se maquilla et se lissa les cheveux. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et commença à farfouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de LA tenue qui fera tourner la tête du Docteur. Elle ne voulait pas être trop provocante, mais elle voulait tout de même être sexy. Elle choisit de porter une robe qui lui arrivait à ses genoux, la robe était de couleur bleue Tardis, elle pensait qu'en choisissant une robe à la couleur de son vaisseau lui donnerait des points pour séduire le Docteur. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se mit à chercher le Docteur.

Au bout de 30 minutes, Martha n'avait toujours pas trouvé le Docteur. Elle avait ouvert toutes les portes qu'elles avaient trouvées, mais elle ne trouva personne. Au bout du compte, elle remarqua qu'elle trouvait les mêmes salles sachant qu'elle ne prenait pas le même chemin. Elle était en colère, le Tardis le faisait tourner en bourrique. Martha dit :

« Hey, espèce de satané machine, tu veux bien arrêter de me faire tourner en rond ? »

En réponse, le Tardis gronda et fit apparaitre un mur, juste devant Martha qui avait continué à marcher. Etant trop lente face au geste de la machine, Martha rentra dans le mur, face la première.

« Aie ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Montre-moi où est le Docteur ? » Demanda Martha, tout en se tenant le nez. Il n'était pas cassé, mais elle avait tout de même mal.

Le Tardis gronda fortement et ne fit rien. Martha n'y croyait pas, cette satanée machine ne voulait pas l'aider à trouver le Docteur. Le Tardis devait surement être du côté de la 'précieuse Rose', mais peut importe, elle n'avait pas besoin d'Elle. Elle pouvait trouver toute seule le Docteur. Elle continua ses recherches et au bout de 10 minutes, elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

« Martha, tu es déjà réveillé ? »

C'était la voix du Docteur, elle fit un petit sourire, mais l'effaça avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle lui répondit :

« Oui, je n'ai fait qu'une petite sieste, je n'étais pas si fatiguée que ça. »

« Tu me cherchais ? » Demanda le Docteur. Il se rapprochait d'elle, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était excitée qu'il s'approche d'elle, sans qu'elle le demande. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement, surtout s'il lui aussi mettait du sien, cela allait être plus facile qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

« Comment vous le savez ? » Demanda Martha. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu tout à l'heure « Le Tardis me la plus ou mois dit » répondit le Docteur.

« Plus ou moins dit ... comment ça ?»

« Oui, je ne peux pas parler directement au Tardis, mais Elle peut m'envoyer ses sensations, ses avis et ses alertes. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ... Indirectement, je savais que quelqu'un me cherchait. »

« Oh d'accord ! Et oui, je vous cherchais. » Répondit Martha avec un petit sourire.

« Oh ! Et pourquoi ? Tu as un problème particulier ? »

Il était proche d'elle désormais, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire ou dire. Ils étaient dans un couloir et se regardaient mutuellement. Le Docteur attendait sa réponse avec un air interrogateur:

« Euh oui, mais je préférais qu'on n'en parle pas ici, dans un couloir. Allons dans ma chambre … si vous le voulez bien ? » Répondit Martha, le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Il acquiesça au bout de quelques secondes.

**( - - - - )**

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs du Tardis jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent enfin la chambre de Martha. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Martha ferma la porte. Le Docteur se retourna et avait toujours ce petit air interrogateur du son visage. Il se demandait de quoi Martha voulait parler, mais quand il vit les yeux de Martha, il commença peu à peu a regretter d'avoir accepté d'être venu dans sa chambre.

Martha avança doucement vers le Docteur et lui demanda :

« Vous vous rappelez de cette nuit où nous avions partagé le même lit ? »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'en avait plus aucun doute, il regrettait d'être venu ici, il avait de mauvais pressentiments. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il se racle la gorge et répondit :

« Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était ton premier voyage dans le temps. Quel mémorable voyage, rencontrer Shakespeare, c'était vraiment … fantastique … non pas fantastique … brillant ! Fantastique … ce mot sonne vraiment bizarre dans ma bouche désormais, tu ne trouves pas ? Fantastique … fantas …tique, fanta …. »

« Docteur ! » s'exclama Martha. « Oui, rencontrer Shakespeare a été vraiment fanta… génial ! Mais dont ce que je me souviens le plus, c'était la taille du lit. Il était vraiment minuscule, surtout pour deux. On était vraiment serré l'un à l'autre, nos visages étaient vraiment … vraiment très proche l'un de … »

« Martha ! » Le Docteur la coupa brutalement, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'essayait de faire Martha. Il ne pouvait pas … non, il ne voulait pas. Il aimait bien Martha, c'était l'une de ses amis les plus proches. « Martha, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de … »

« Et ce baiser ? » demanda rapidement Martha, coupant au passage la parole au Docteur. Il haussa ses sourcils.

« De quel baiser parles-tu, Martha ? » demanda sincèrement le Seigneur du Temps, qui était de plus en plus perdu.

« Le baiser que vous m'avez donné … quand nous étions sur la Lune. » Répondit Martha. Le soupir du Docteur fit froncer les sourcils de la brune.

« Martha, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'était pas un baiser, mais un transfert génétique. » Dit le Docteur, clairement ennuyé par cette référence qui datait de plus de deux ans.

« Docteur, je suis médecin. Un transfert génétique peut se faire de plusieurs façons. Vous auriez pu me faire un bisou sur la joue, mais non, vous m'avez embrassé sur la bouche. Ou sinon, vous auriez pu me lécher la main, cela aurait fonctionné également … et je sais que vous aimez lécher les choses, Docteur. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

«Martha … Je … Cela aurait été …. Tu ... », bredouilla le Docteur. Honnêtement, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il l'avait embrassé sur la bouche, car cela aurait été moins étrange que de lui lécher la main, déjà qu'à l'époque, elle le prenait pour un fou. Il allait lui répondre ça quand elle se mit à approcher dangereusement de lui.

« Je suis sure que vous aimeriez recommencer, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? » dit Martha. Elle était très proche de lui désormais, vraiment très proche, trop proche pour le Docteur. Il était pétrifié. Une armée de Dalek ... facile. Une menace de Cyberman ... en un claquement de doigts. Mais quand une femme lui faisait des avances ... il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait reculer, mais il savait que le lit se trouvait derrière lui, et là, il voulait à tout prix rester debout. Martha était devant lui et elle lui souriait, elle était contente qu'il n'était pas parti, il était toujours là. Pour elle, c'était gagné, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des mois et des mois allait enfin se produire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ... » Murmura-t-elle.

Tout d'un coup, Martha lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser, mais le Docteur la repoussa en vitesse.

« Martha, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le Docteur, sa voix était partit dans les aigues.

« Docteur, laisse toi faire ! ». Après les mots, Martha posa ses lèvres sur celles du Docteur. Le Docteur n'avait pas le choix de répondre à ce baiser, les lèvres de Martha étaient fortement appuyées sur les siennes, et il ne pouvait plus reculer à cause du lit derrière lui. Et tomber sur un lit avec Martha qui l'embrassait était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Donc, peut-être que s'il cédait, elle le laisserait tranquille pour l'instant. Heureusement pour lui, une sonnerie de téléphone le sauva. Martha se sépara du Docteur, elle avait un sourire victorieux sur son visage, même si le Docteur la dévisageait. Il prit le téléphone dans sa poche et vit le nom de Jack. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était vraiment heureux que le capitaine l'appelle. Il décrocha et dit :

« Oui, Jack ? »

« Doc … Je crois que vous devriez venir à Torchwood, il y a une … surprise qui vous attends. »

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre.**

'**Bitchy Martha' est passé à l'attaque. Désolé … mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. ^^**

**Sinon … vous devenez ce qui va se passer lors du prochain chapitre ? Oui ? Non ? Héhé Un petit effort, c'est la chose que vous voulez le plus ! :D **

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. **

**xxx**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille et Mensonges

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille et Mensonges **

Le Docteur raccrocha, Jack ne lui avait rien dit de précis juste qu'une surprise l'attendait, il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Martha le fixait et voyant qu'il avait fini, elle reposa ses lèvres sur celle du Docteur, mais le Docteur réussit à esquiver en parlant :

« Martha, Jack nous a dit de venir à Torchwood. Une surprise m'y attend, apparemment. »

Martha hausse les yeux, et fit un petit sourire.

« Docteur, c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps. Nous pourrons aller voir Jack dans une heure, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte. C'est toute la magie de voyager avec vous » dit Martha. Elle entoura le cou du Docteur avec ses bras et avança son visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais le Docteur l'interrompit à temps.

« Martha, j'aime les surprises. Va réveiller Donna, je vous attends dans la salle de contrôle. »

Il retira en vitesse les bras de Martha qui était autour de son cou. La porte que Martha avait verrouillée était ouverte, '_Saleté de machine'_ pensa Martha quand elle vit sa porte ouverte. Il courut et sortit de la chambre.

Martha était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à parler au Docteur et à l'embrasser. Et elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait répondu à ce baiser. Le Docteur avait répondu à son baiser. C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi. Le Docteur avait cédé à son charmer et quoi maintenant ? Étaient-ils ensemble ? En couple ? Peut-être. Au revoir Rose Tyler, et bonjour Martha Jones. Il avait enfin oublié cette blonde et il se laissait aller désormais. Il n'avait plus peur de montrer ses sentiments envers elle. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'être seul avec lui de nouveau, elle voulait tout faire avec lui. Et pour 'tout', elle pensait vraiment 'tout'. Elle voulait passer au niveau supérieur avec lui ... Intimement. Et pourquoi ne pas se marier et avoir des enfants ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle pouvait être sa femme et la mère d'un futur petit Seigneur du Temps. Il ne serait plus le seul de son espèce. Maintenant, elle voulait tout dire à Donna et lui dire : 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient tous aller à Torchwood. Elle espérait que Jack avait une bonne raison de les faire venir, car il avait ruiné son moment avec le Docteur. Si Jack n'avait pas appelé, ils seraient surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le lit à ce moment même.

**( - - - - )**

Arrivé à la salle de contrôle, il laisse échapper un grand soupir de soulagement et il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il était toujours sous le choc, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Martha agissait de la sorte ? Il avait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il aurait espéré, qu'avec le temps, ses sentiments de Martha envers lui auraient disparut. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas et il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à Rose. C'était idiot, car il n'a jamais eu de relation avec Rose juste une amitié ... une très forte amitié ... avec beaucoup de câlins, et des baisers de temps en temps, comme cette fois à Rome. C'était encore trop tôt pour tourner la page ... la question est : quand tournera-t-il la page ? 'Jamais' ses cœurs lui répondaient. Et c'était probablement la vérité. Jamais il ne tournera la page. Il pensait à elle tout le temps, il rêvait d'elle. Elle était gravée dans son esprit et dans ses cœurs pour l'éternité, sa petite humaine rose et jaune à qui il n'a jamais dit la vérité.  
Il se demandait comment elle allait. Était-elle heureuse ? Avait-elle eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? ... Était-elle mariée ? Avec qui ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Combien ? Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Ces dernières questions lui brisaient les cœurs. Imaginer sa Rose avec un autre homme et avec des enfants ... ça lui faisait mal. Sure, il voulait plus que tout qu'elle soit heureuse, mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui. Lui, et personne d'autre. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle ne le pleurait pas, car il ne méritait pas les larmes d'une femme aussi magnifique et brillante. Elle méritait de vivre une vie pleine de bonheur.

Donna et Martha arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » demanda le Docteur. Elles acquiescèrent et il fit un grand sourire, malgré la tête de Martha. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'eût pas apprécié qu'on interrompe leur moment. Mais pour le Docteur, c'était un appel qui était tombé à pic.

« Allons-y »

**( - - - - )**

Jack attendait l'arrivée du Docteur, il vérifiait de temps en temps si Rose ne se réveillait pas, mais elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, ou même bougé un doigt. Soudain, il entendit un son familier, le son de l'univers. Le Tardis se matérialisa devant ses yeux, il commençait à stresser. Comment le Docteur allait réagir ? Jack l'ignorait, mais il n'allait pas attendre longtemps pour le savoir, car la porte du Tardis s'ouvrit, il aperçut le Docteur.

« Jack ! » Dit-il avec un petit sourire, il avança vers Jack et lui serra la main.

« Doc, merci d'être venu. » Répondit Jack. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer. Cela allait lui faire un choc, et Jack voulait le ménager au mieux avant.

Entre-temps, Martha et Donna étaient sorties du Tardis.« Salut les filles. » Dit Jack avec un grand sourire. Mais avec qu'elles ne puissent répondre, le Docteur dit :

« Quelle est la surprise, Jack ? J'espère qu'elle est bonne. »

« Oui, elle est bonne, plutôt bonne d'ailleurs. » dit Jack. Il commençait à sourire. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il prit donc une grande inspiration et dit : « Docteur, il s'est passé quelque chose ... Quelque chose d'impossible et incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, j'espère que vous pourrez l'expliquer. Docteur ... Ro... ».

« JACK ! »

C'était la voix de Gwen. Les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement, ils coururent en direction du cri. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où était toute l'équipe de Torchwood. Jack, le Docteur, Martha et Donna virent que tous les membres de l'équipe étaient collés au mur, ils regardaient tous la même chose. Jack avança vers eux et vit ce qu'ils regardaient. Le Docteur avança à son tour et il se figea net, ses deux cœurs sautèrent un battement et son souffle fut coupé. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Ce n'était possible ! Il était figé comme la glace, il ne pouvait plus avancer. Il fixait le corps qui était sur la table. C'était Rose. Enfin, presque Rose. Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé. Mais peu importe, Rose était là. Comment ? Il l'ignorait et il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Le monde s'était comme arrêté autour de lui. Il fixait Rose, et seulement Rose. Elle était revenue ... Elle était là. Il reprit ses esprits et avança lentement vers elle.

« Faites attention, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. » dit Owen. Jack avança vers Rose également, il était à côté d'elle, le Docteur était de l'autre côté. Jack demanda : « Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée ! Mais quand elle a ouvert les yeux … ses yeux … Jack regarde ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ! C'est quoi cette lumière dorée dans ses yeux ? » Répondit Gwen.

« Pas maintenant, Gwen. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! »

Rose était toujours allongée, mais elle avait les yeux ouverts et ils brillaient comme le soleil. Elle ne bougeait pas, c'était comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'osait pas la toucher, il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse devant ses yeux s'il la touchait. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas réelle et que tout ceci était une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il avait sa main près de la joue de Rose. Il voulait tant l'a touché, mais il n'osait pas. Elle semblait tellement fragile avec comme seul vêtement, une petite robe blanche. Elle devait avoir froid comme ça.

Donna et Martha ne voyait pas son visage, mais il tremblait. Elles ne voyaient que ça, il tremblait énormément. Qui était cette femme ? Martha était irritée d'avoir été interrompue à cause de cette femme. Qui était-elle ? Le Docteur la connaissait, apparemment, ce qui plaisait encore moins à Martha. Qui était cette blonde ? ... 'Blonde ? Non ?' Pensa Martha. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça devait être une autre blonde.

Soudain Martha et Donna entendit le Docteur renifler, elles se regardèrent mutuellement. Était-ce possible ? Le Docteur pleurait-il ? Martha n'avait jamais vu le Docteur pleuré auparavant ... Pourquoi pleurait-il pour cette fille ? Décidément, Martha n'aimait pas du tout ce moment et elle aimait encore moins la fille qui était allongée sur la table. Qui était-elle, bon sang ?!

Voyant son hésitation, Jack lui dit :

« Docteur ! Elle est là, elle est vraiment là ! Elle est réelle. N'ayez pas peur de la toucher. »

Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui caressa doucement la joue. Sous le contact, Rose haleta bruyamment et se redressa brusquement. La lumière dorée dans ses yeux se dissipa. Elle semblait perdue, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle commença à paniquer ; elle était dans une salle qui était froide, elle voyait des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas devant elle, deux autres personnes étaient à côté d'elle, mais elle n'osait pas regarder. Elle était en panique totale. Soudain, un manteau marron familier la recouvrit totalement et deux bras l'enlacèrent par-derrière. Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi ce manteau lui semblait-elle si familier ? Où était-elle ? Elle tourna la tête et vit un visage ... un visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir de toute sa vie. Jack.

« Salut Rosie » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Comment pouvait-il être dans le monde de Pete ? Comment a-t-il pu voyager entre les univers ? Elle faisait un rêve, c'était sure. Tout d'un coup, elle se regarda de nouveau le manteau qui la recouvrait ... ce manteau marron ... qui lui était familier. Elle connaissait ce manteau ... c'était le manteau du ... du Docteur. Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'autre personne, celle qui avait ses bras autour d'elle. Et là, elle vit ... le Docteur. Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de tendresse, d'incompréhension également, mais aussi ... d'amour ? Comment ? Elle essaya de parler, mais elle avait la gorge sèche, et très serré par l'émotion.

« Docteur ... » Dit-elle avec une voix très faible. Le ton de la voix brisa les cœurs du Docteur. Elle semblait tellement fragile et vulnérable, ici, dans ses bras, dans son manteau et dans cette salle froide, remplit d'inconnue pour elle. Elle devait être terrifiée. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit :

« Rose ... » Répondit-il avec une petite voix, lui aussi avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était sous le choc, elle était bien là, dans ses bras. Son regard plongé dans le sien. Rassilon, ses magnifiques yeux lui avaient manqué. Elle était ... magnifiquement belle. Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait tellement de question, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui poser. Pas maintenant, elle devait se remettre de ses émotions. Elle devait se sentir en sécurité, et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ça : Le Tardis.

Il allait lui dire autre chose quand elle s'évanouit de nouveau. Le Docteur la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le Tardis. Il la porte jusqu'à sa chambre et il déposa délicatement dans son lit. Il lui laissa son manteau, elle avait tellement confortable à l'intérieur qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à lui enlever. Il s'assit au bord du lit, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était réelle, elle était là, elle était magnifique, elle était … Rose, tout simplement. Il avait toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui caressa de nouveau la joue et la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes.

**( - - - - )**

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Et NON ! Martha était furieuse, non, elle était en rage. Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher à tout le monde sa colère, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était de retour. Cette saleté de blonde était de retour. Le jour où elle avait enfin décidé de passer au niveau supérieur avec le Docteur, il fallait qu'elle revienne. NON ! Elle refusait de croire qu'elle était revenue. Rose allait tout gâcher, tous les plans qu'elle avait prévus avec le Doctor, tout allait être gâché, car cette garce était de retour. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à monter, mais elle se força à le faire descendre, car Donna était toujours à côté d'elle, comme le reste de l'équipe de Torchwood. Elle ne pouvait se mettre dans un état pareil devant eux.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Le Docteur était à elle à présent. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était de retour qu'elle allait rependre sa place d'avant. Ah ça, NON ! Maintenant, c'était elle et le Docteur, et éventuellement, Dona. Mais Rose n'était pas censée être là, elle ne devait pas être là. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Le Docteur et Martha ... ça sonnait tellement bien, ils étaient ensemble désormais, ils se sont embrassés, le Docteur avait répondu à ce baiser. Martha en était sure, ils étaient en couple. Et le Docteur ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait retourner avec cette ... blonde ! Il n'en avait pas le droit, elle ferait tout pour ça.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Martha ne voyait plus que ça comme solution pour éliminer Rose du tableau, peut-être pour toujours. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Martha rien qu'à l'idée de son plan. Elle rentra dans le Tardis rapidement.

**( - - - - )**

Martha attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de voir le Doctor sortir doucement de la chambre. Quand elle vit le Doctor sortir du Tardis, surement pour parler avec l'équipe, elle se précipita vers la chambre de Rose.

Elle s'avança vers son lit. Elle était endormie et Martha en profita pour la scruter. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que le Docteur voyait en elle ? Comment cette fille pouvait être meilleure qu'elle ? Elle s'approcha pour la voir de plus près. Martha remarqua une seule chose : elle n'était pas belle. Bon d'accord, elle était un peu jolie, mais elle était tellement mieux qu'elle. Martha fit un petit sourire, elle se sentait un peu plus rassurée. Car en toute honnêteté, elle pouvait rivaliser contre elle, elle pouvait gagner haut les mains et tous les jours. Rose n'avait rien de spéciale physiquement, elle était banale et fade. Martha était rassurée, mais pour faire les choses bien, elle allait tout de même suivre son plan, car il était parfait. Ce plan allait briser toute chance entre Rose et le Docteur, Rose partira du Tardis pour de bon et Martha sera de seule de nouveau avec le Docteur. Oui, ce plan était génial.

Rose ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle sentait qu'on la regardait. Elle pensa directement au Docteur.

« Docteur ? »

Martha sentit une envie soudaine donner une claque à Rose. Mais elle se rappela de son plan et soupira. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit un faux sourire rassurant à Rose.

« Le Docteur n'est pas là, il parle avec Jack en ce moment » dit-elle d'une voix calme et forcée. Rose se redressa et se frotta délicatement les yeux. Elle regarda aux alentours et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre … sa chambre dans le Tardis. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, elle était de retour. C'était fabuleux. Elle avait envie de voir le Docteur, cela faisait plus de 5 ans, elle devait le voir. Elle posa enfin les yeux sur la brune qui la regardait fixement. Qui était-elle ? Un nouveau compagnon ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à Martha, avec une petit voix.

« Je suis Martha, et toi, tu es Rose ? » Répondit Martha. Elle faisait un effort monumental pour paraitre aimable, et pour l'instant, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il fallait qu'elle gagne la confiance de Rose. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rose.

« Il vous a parlé de moi ? »

Martha avait une envie furieuse de lui faire retirer ce petit sourire de son visage, mais il faisait qu'elle commence à mettre en œuvre son plan, donc elle répondit :

« Oui, il vous a mentionné, une fois ou deux. » Martha eut envie de sourire quand elle vit un peu de tristesse dans le regard de Rose. Elle la fixait, elle avait une question sur le bout de la langue, il fallait qu'elle demande : « Pourquoi et comment êtes-vous revenue ? »

Rose regardait dans le vide, elle essayait de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mais en vain.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit Rose. Martha soupira, c'était sure pour elle. Rose était stupide, elle ne se rappelait même pas comment elle était revenue, elle était désespérante. « Sinon, vous êtes un nouveau compagnon ? Vous voyagez avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il était temps, il fallait que son plan marche désormais.

« Euh, oui, compagnon, on peut dire ça comme ça. » répondit Martha avec le sourire. Rose fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Comment ça, 'on peut dire ça comme ça' ? » demanda Rose, sa gorge serrée.

« On va dire … que je suis plus qu'un simple compagnon ici. » répondit Martha. Voyant la tête de Rose, Martha savait que son plan marchait à merveille.

« C'est-à-dire ? » insista Rose. Elle avait envie de pleurer, sa gorge était serrée et elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre, comme si on lui avait donné un gros coup de poing. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle avait mal compris les mots de Martha.

Martha prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« C'est-à-dire que nous sommes ensemble, gros bêta ! » dit-elle avec un faux rire. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à déguiser la vérité : « Tu sais, du genre : premier baisé il y a deux ans un peu près … on a déjà partagé un lit … si tu vois ce que je veux dire … et euh, on s'est embrassé il y a juste quelques minutes. Voilà, tu arrives mieux à visualiser notre relation ? » Dit Martha. Quand elle vit le visage de Rose, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi son plan.

Rose était dévastée, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer devant Martha, mais c'était trop dur à entendre. Le Docteur était passé à autre chose. Il avait parlé d'elle, une ou deux fois apparemment et c'est tout … il l'avait oublié. Elle n'aurait jamais cru … Elle savait qu'il trouverait et voyagerait quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul. Il ne méritait pas ça. Mais elle ne méritait pas d'être oubliée de la sorte. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Elle regarda Martha, la femme qui avait réussi à capturer les cœurs du Docteur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Demanda Martha, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir. Elle avait envie de sourire, rigoler et danser. Rose perdait foi en le Docteur, et maintenant, Martha pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa relation avec le Docteur, et Rose partira du Tardis pour toujours.

« Non ... je suis contente pour vous. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée, et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu ... » Répondit Rose avec une voix qui se brisa plusieurs fois. Elle se rallongea et attendit que Martha sorte de la chambre pour pouvoir laisser couler ses larmes. Elle était dévastée, elle était de retour, mais elle n'était plus la bienvenue ici désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune place dans le Tardis. Elle ne pouvait pas rester et regarder le Docteur et Martha s'embrasser, draguer et se tenir la main ... tenir la main ... elle ne pourra plus jamais tenir la main de son Docteur. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes avant de s'endormir péniblement.

**( - - - - )**

Martha sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, elle avait un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage qui ne s'effaçait pas. Or, elle ne vit pas Donna qui n'était pas loin de la porte de Rose ... et elle s'était permis d'écouter à la porte avant d'aller se cacher pour que Martha ne la voie pas ... Donna avait tout entendu.

( - - - - )

**Voilà le 6****ème**** chapitre ! Long chapitre d'ailleurs. **

**Désolé, ne me tuez, pas s'il vous plait. Si vous me tuez, vous ne pourrez pas avoir une suite. ^^ Désolé, mais c'est utile pour la suite de mon histoire, comme d'habitude. **

**La référence du bisou à Rome, c'est dans le livre The Stone Rose, je pense que tous les shippers de 10/Rose connaissent ce baiser. ^^ Bref**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez. **

**xxx**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Théories et Problèmes

**Chapitre 7 : Théories et Problèmes**

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis et alla voir directement Jack et son équipe. Après le choc passé, il devait trouver des réponses à ses questions. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le cœur de la réveillé. Il devait tout d'abord savoir par quoi tout à commencé, du moins pour l'équipe de Torchwood. Il en saura plus quand Rose se réveillera, il pourra enfin connaitre sa version des faits.

« Alors ? Dites-moi tout ! Comment s'est-elle retrouvée ici ? » Demanda le Docteur.

Jack prit une grande respiration et lui répondit :

« C'est incompréhensible, Docteur. Tout a commencé quand le nom de Torchwood sur le nom s'est changé en 'Bad Wolf'. »

« Bad Wolf …. » murmura le Docteur. Le moment où il a vu Rose avec les yeux qui brillaient de mille feux, il s'est douté le Bad Wolf été lié à tout ça. « Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, une alarme s'est déclenchée pour annoncer que la faille spatio-temporelle était active. C'était en plein milieu de Bute Park. Gwen et Owen sont partis voir ce qu'il en était. »

Le Docteur se retourna vers les deux personnes que Jack lui montrait. Owen prit la parole :

« Ouais, on est parti et quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, c'était le bordel. Comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Nous avons la blonde ... »

« Rose... » Rectifia le Docteur, avec un ton ferme.

« Ouais, pardon. Nous avons Rose allongé au sol, elle était inconsciente. Gwen à trouvé un collier avec comme pendentif une clé, pas loin de là où on l'a trouvé. On ne sait pas si ça lui appartient ? »

Gwen sortit la clé de sa poche et la tendit au Docteur. A la vue de la clé, le Docteur fit un petit sourire. Elle l'avait gardé … même après tout ce temps. Enfin, le Docteur ne savait pas combien de temps Rose était resté dans le monde parallèle mais il se doutait que cela faisait plusieurs années. Il prit la clé et la fixa un moment.

« C'est à elle ? » demanda Owen.

« Oui » répondit le Docteur, tout en fixant la clé. « C'est la clé que je lui ai donnée, il y a des années de cela. C'est la clé du Tardis. »

Jack avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait à quel point le Docteur était amoureux de Rose, et voir la réunion entre les deux lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux du Docteur quand il parlait de Rose, ça lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle était de retour désormais, le Docteur allait enfin être heureux de nouveau. Jack se rappela de ces mois passés à voyager avec eux, quand le Docteur était ... différent. Jack n'en pouvait plus de les voir se tourner autour, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse un pas. La tension sexuelle entre eux aurait pu être coupée par un couteau. Pauvre Jack, le nombre de douches froides qu'il a dû prendre quand il voyageait avec eux, c'était insensé. Mais il était heureux désormais, voir le Docteur retrouvé sa Rose était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il eut vue durant sa vie.

« C'est une bonne chose que je l'ai prise alors. » dit Gwen avec un petit sourire

« Oui. Merci ! » Répondit le Docteur, sans le levez les yeux.

Le Docteur prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Bad Wolf ? Faille ? La seule explication qu'il avait était que le Bad Wolf, peut importe la signification de cette entité, s'était servie de la faille de Cardiff pour faire revenir Rose. Il devait faire quelques tests sur Rose pour voir si elle n'avait pas de problème après ce voyage … dangereux. Le Bad Wolf … si seulement il savait réellement ce qu'était cette entité, car apparemment, il était toujours en possession de Rose. Et le Docteur n'aimait pas savoir qu'une entité avec un pouvoir d'une divinité, était en possession du corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Le Bad Wolf était-il un danger pour Rose ? Pour le savoir, il devait emmener Rose dans l'infirmerie du Tardis, et il le fera quand il aura fini de discuter avec l'équipe.

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle s'est réveillée quelques secondes après votre arrivée. Comme si elle vous attendait. » Commenta Tosh

« Tosh a raison. C'est dès que le Tardis s'est matérialisé ici qu'elle s'est réveillée. » Dit Jack

Ils avaient raison. D'après eux, elle n'avait pas bougé avant son arrivé. Le Docteur commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur le sujet, mais il craignait d'avoir raison. Il ne pouvait plus attendre avant de faire des tests, pour être rassuré.

« Docteur … j'ai aussi remarqué autre chose … pas vous ? » demanda Jack.

« Non, quoi ? » demanda le Docteur, avec un air interrogateur.

« Quand vous l'avez touché … vous lui caressez la joue et d'un coup … elle se réveille. Docteur, je m'inquiète à propos d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est connectée avec le Tardis … et vous. »

« Oui … et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, Jack.

Une fois encore, Jack avait raison. La réaction de Rose quand le Docteur l'avait touché était plus que troublante.

**( - - - - )**

Donna n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'assister. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? D'accord, Martha pouvait comprendre que Martha était amoureuse du Docteur, et le draguer était dans ses droits. Mais, mentir et faire du mal à une pauvre fille qui ne lui avait rien fait. Donna connaissait Martha, elle voyageait avec elle depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait été capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi bas. Ce n'était pas digne d'un compagnon du Docteur. Entre compagnons, ils devaient s'entraider et partager leurs expériences. Mais là, ce qu'avait fait Martha était ... Inexcusable. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser pas ça, il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Martha s'en sortir.

Il fallait le dire ... Mais à qui ? Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Rose. Et contrairement à Martha, elle ne voulait pas être que Rose la voit en se réveillant. Elle ne voulait pas la terrifier ou la mettre mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle était une inconnue pour Rose. Cette pauvre jeune fille avait besoin de se reposer. Le Docteur ? Ou Jack ? Parler au Docteur de cette situation allait être assez embarrassant, vu qu'il était concerné par toute cette histoire. Elle décida donc d'aller à parler à Jack. Elle aimait beaucoup Jack, c'était un homme très sympathique, un peu ... non, beaucoup charmeur, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Arrivé devant la porte du Tardis, elle soupira et regarda le plafond du Tardis et dit :

« Tu ne pourrais pas balancer Martha dans un trou noir ? Cela arrangerait pas mal de problèmes. »

Le Tardis soupira, mais Donna sentait que l'idée plaisait au Tardis.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà, septième chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci pour les commentaires, c'est très gentil. :D **

**Un peu court comme chapitre, mais je suis un peu fatigué (c'est rien, je dors mal en ce moment x) ). Je vais me rattraper avec les autres chapitres. **

**xxx**

_**R.I.P Leonard Nimoy :'( **_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Plan et Eternité

**Chapitre 8 : Plan et Eternité**

Donna était en dehors du Tardis, elle regardait le Docteur parler avec Jack et l'équipe de Torchwood. Une fois leur conversation finie, le Docteur se dirigea vers elle. Même si Donna voulait parler à Jack, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le Docteur. Elle lui sourit et dit avec un sourire:

« Et bien, quelle journée. J'ai eu enfin l'honneur de rencontre Rose.»

« Effectivement … Vous lui avez parlé ? »

Donna eut envie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et tout lui dire à propos de Martha, mais elle prit sur elle et répondit :

« Non, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de lui parler. Elle dort toujours. La pauvre, vous avez une idée de comment elle est revenue ? »

« Avec l'équipe de Torchwood, nous pensons que le Bad Wolf s'est servi de la faille spatio-temporelle pour faire revenir Rose ici. » répondit le Docteur.

Donna le regarda longuement.

« Docteur, j'ai compris chaque mot, mais une fois que vous assemblez tous les mots ensemble, je ne comprends plus rien. Bad quoi ? Et faille quoi ? » Demanda Donna.

Le Docteur fit un petit sourire, il aimait tellement le franc parlé de Donna.

« Longue histoire, mais pour résumer, Rose à cette entité en elle qui se nomme le Bad Wolf et la faille spatio-temporelle, c'est une fissure entre les dimensions... une cicatrice qui traverse Cardiff. Torchwood surveille cette faille, car il peut sortir de cette faille des aliens ou plein d'autres choses ... la preuve avec Rose. »

« D'accord, je comprends la faille, mais qu'est-ce que le Bad Wolf ? Pourquoi Rose a cette entité en elle ? Je croyais qu'elle était humaine ? » Demanda Donna.« Rose est humaine, enfin, je le pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Rose est humaine, enfin, je le pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car aucun humain ne peut traverser le vide entre les univers comme ça. Et le Bad Wolf ... je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, mais tout a commencé quand j'ai rencontré Rose. Elle est liée avec le Bad Wolf et le Bad Wolf est lié à Rose. J'ai besoin de faire quelques tests sur Rose pour voir si tout va bien avec elle, je dois être rassuré. »

« Oui, bonne idée, je ferais de même si j'étais vous. »

Donna lui sourit, elle était contente pour lui. Elle pouvoir voir dans les yeux du Seigneur du Temps qu'il était ... heureux, elle n'avait jamais ces yeux avant, il paraissait même beaucoup plus jeune, comme si on lui avait retiré un poids immense sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi le Docteur l'aimait, elle était très belle, charmante, et elle était probablement gentille et drôle. Elle était forcement comme ça pour avoir réussi à capturer les cœurs du Docteur et Donna l'imaginait comme ça : belle, gentille, drôle, énergétique comme lui. Bref, tout ce que le Docteur avait besoin pour être enfin heureux à nouveau. Et Donna voulait vraiment apprendre à connaitre la jeune blonde. Mais un nœud se fit sentir dans le ventre de Donna quand elle repensait à ce qu'avait fait Martha. Elle voulait lui dire, mais pas à lui, non, elle devait en parler à Jack avant. Lui, était plus en mesure de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Docteur, je voulais vous dire ... je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. Vos yeux ... » dit Donna avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi mes yeux ? » demanda le Docteur, intéressé par la réponse.

« Vous êtes heureux vous aussi, et c'est vraiment bon de vous voir comme ça. » 

Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Évidemment qu'il était heureux, même s'il s'inquiétait à propos de Rose, il était heureux. Il acquiesça et dit :

« J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! »

« J'en suis sure, si vous l'aimez, je suis sure que je vais l'aimer également. »

Le Docteur sourit et dit :

« Ça ne te dérange pas alors, qu'elle vienne voyager avec nous ? »

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Tout d'abord, elle était là avant moi, et vous êtes le conducteur, donc c'est vous qui choisissez les personnes qui voyagent avec vous. C'est plutôt à Martha que vous devriez demander ça. »

« Ah… oui, probablement. » répondit le Docteur en baissant les yeux. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était tellement heureux du retour de Rose qu'il avait oublié toute cette histoire avec Martha. Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça, avant que ça tourne mal entre Martha et Rose. Il fallait qu'il explique clairement à Martha qu'il ne voulait rien d'elle … juste son amitié, et rien d'autre. Et il devait … dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à Rose, car elle méritait de savoir. Il fallait qu'il arrange tout entre Martha avant qu'elle dise à Rose qu'ils sont ensemble. Ou bien qu'elle raconte leurs baisers qui ne signifiaient absolument rien pour lui, mais qui signifiaient tout pour Martha, malheureusement. Mais le plus important, c'était les tests.

« Bon, je vais aller voir Rose et commencer mes tests. À toute. » Dit le Docteur et il courut pour rentrer dans le Tardis. Il n'avait plus le temps … ou l'envie de parler, il avait plus important à faire maintenant : s'occuper de Rose.

**( - - - - )**

Donna regarda le Docteur rentrer dans le Tardis, elle en profita pour aller voir Jack. Elle courut vers lui, le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les entendre. Jack se demanda ce que Donna avait, elle avait l'air déterminé ... mais en même temps perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Donna ? » Demanda Jack.

« On a un problème avec Martha. » Répondit Donna rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Comment dire ? ... tu es surement au courant que Martha aime le Docteur, non ? »

« Je m'en suis douté, oui. J'ai vu comment elle le regardait. Mais je pensais qu'elle avait dépassé tout ça et que ses sentiments étaient partis avec le temps. »

« Ouais, et bien, j'aurais bien voulu ... »

« Pourquoi ? Donna, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

« Disons que le retour de Rose ne fait pas plaisir à tout le monde » répondit Donna en soupirant.

« Ah ... je vois. » Répondit Jack, en soupirant également.

« Mais ... S'il n'y avait que ça, je ne viendrais pas t'en parler, car ça ne regarde qu'elle tout ça, ce sont ses sentiments. Mais quand ça touche plusieurs personnes, là ...

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de Donna. Elle semblait vraiment troublée par quelque chose, et Jack n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

« Martha ... elle était dans la chambre de Rose, et quand elle s'est réveillée ... Martha lui a dit qu'elle et le Docteur étaient un couple ... et elle lui a dit à propos du baiser ... »

« Wow, wow, wow ... Attends, de quel baiser tu parles ? » Demanda Jack en haussant les sourcils.

« Mais si, tu sais, le baiser à l'hôpital et sur la Lune. » Dit-elle en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts en disant le mot 'baiser'.

« C'est ridicule, ce baiser comme tu dis, c'était un transfert génétique. » Répondit Jack avec un air d'incompréhension sur son visage.

« Effectivement, ça, tout le monde le sait, à part elle. Elle reste sur l'idée que c'était un baiser. Et si j'ai bien compris, elle a dit à Rose qu'elle l'avait embrassé le Docteur il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Quoi ? » Cria Jack. « Quand ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas, surement avant que vous appeliez. Car juste avant que j'aille dormir, elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à passer au niveau supérieur avec le Docteur. À mon avis, tout s'est passé quand je dormais. »

« Wow, je n'y crois pas ! » dit Jack.

« Jack, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour rétablir la vérité ? Car Rose à cru Martha, et à même pleurer quand Martha est sortie de sa chambre. Je ne veux pas que la réunion entre Rose et le Docteur soit gâchée à cause de Martha et de ses fantasmes. Tu dois m'aider. » Dit Donna avec un air désespérer.

« Bien sûr, je vais t'aider. Et je crois que j'ai une idée. Et pour ça, on va avoir besoin d'aide. » Dit Jack avec un petit sourire. Il mit son bras autour de Donna et il l'emmena en direction du Tardis.

« Ah ? Et de la part de qui ? » Demanda Donna, en regardant jack avec une once d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Oh, tu verras ... » Répondit Jack avec un grand sourire. Il ouvrit la porte du Tardis, poussa Donna à l'intérieur and y entra à son tour.

**( - - - - )**

Le Docteur entra dans la chambre de Rose, elle était toujours endormie. S'était-elle réveillée depuis la dernière fois ? Il espérait que non. Il voulait être là à tout prix lors de son réveil. Il avait tant de choses à lui demander ... à lui _dire_. Il s'approcha du lit. Elle était toujours enroulée de son manteau, il fit un petit sourire. Il enleva la couverture très doucement et pris, le plus délicatement possible, Rose dans ses bras. Il porta rapidement à l'infirmerie pour enfin faire des tests.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, il la posa sur un lit et commença ses tests. Au bout de 10 minutes, il se leva et regarda un écran pour vérifier les signaux vitaux de Rose. Et là, il eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il aperçut sur l'écran. Quoi ? Comment ? C'était impossible ! Mais d'un côté, impossible n'était juste qu'un mot quand il s'agissant de Rose Tyler.

Car, sur l'écran, il était écrit que Rose Tyler n'avait que 19 ans. Elle n'avait pas vieilli ... depuis, d'après l'écran du Tardis, la date où elle avait regardé dans le cœur du Tardis. Tout d'un coup, tout devint clair dans la tête du Docteur. Il se retourna et fixa l'impossible femme qui était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

**( - - - - )**

**Chapitre 8 ! Voilà, voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. **

**Merci pour les commentaires ! **

**xxx**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Miracle et Vidéo

**Chapitre 9 : Miracle et Vidéo**

Donna et Jack étaient la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Jack avait mis en place un plan que Donna appréciait. Son idée était claire et très simple et au moins, le Docteur allait pouvoir tout comprendre en détail. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Jack pour l'avoir aidé à trouver ce plan, qu'elle trouvait parfait. Une fois que tout était en place, Jack dit :

« Ok, nous devons trouver le Docteur maintenant. Donna, tu peux aller le chercher. »

« J'y vais. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger, car le Seigneur du Temps apparut dans la salle de contrôle en courant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il semblait qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Quelqu'un a vu mon tournevis sonique ? Je crois que je l'ai posé sur …sur … sur la console. Ah te voilà, toi ! »

Il attrapa rapidement son tournevis sonique et dit :

« C'est bizarre, généralement, je l'ai toujours dans ma poche de ma veste. Mais d'un côté, mes poches sont tellement grandes ... et oui, plus grand à l'intérieur, dès fois, je le perds à l'intérieur de ma poche. L'autre jour, je me faisais attaquer par cet ... alien, j'avais besoin de mon tournevis sonique, mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Croyez-moi, j'y crus que j'allais y rester cette fois-ci. Je ne peux rien faire ce truc » dit-il en faisant voler son tournevis sonique dans les airs. Il continua, perdu dans ses souvenirs : « Le moment où je l'ai enfin retrouvé, cet ... alien était à deux mètres de moi, près à me bondir dessus, mais heureusement, j'ai ... »

« Docteur ! » Coupa Donna. « Vous nous raconterez votre histoire un autre jour, je crois que Jack à quelque chose à vous dire. »

Donna regarda Jack et lui fit signe de prendre la parole, il acquiesça et dit :

« Oui, Doc. On a quelque chose à vous dire … enfin, plutôt à vous montrer. »

« Pas maintenant Jack, je viens de faire une découverte à propos de Rose. » répondit le Docteur, tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir du Tardis.

« Docteur ! » cria Jack. Le Docteur s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avec des gros yeux. « C'est important … c'est à propos de Rosie ! »

Le Docteur avança vers Jack avec un drôle d'air sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Tu es courant ? Comment tu l'as deviné ? » Demanda le Docteur

« Hein ? Devinez quoi ? » Répondit Jack qui était perdu. Ce n'était pas la conversation qu'il avait espéré avoir avec le Docteur.

« Rose ... elle est gelée dans le temps, enfin dans un certain sens. » répondit simplement le Docteur, comme si c'était évident. Donna rejoignit la conversation et demanda :

« Oulà doucement homme de l'espace... comment ça ?

« Gelée dans le temps ? C'est-à-dire ? » Rajouta Jack. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, il haleta et dit : « ... Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Ne me dit pas qu'elle est comme moi ? Elle est immortelle ? Elle ne peut pas mourir ? »

Jack ne voulait pas que Rose soit 'maudite' par une vie interminable, car au bout du compte, on finit seul, toujours seul. Il était bien placé pour le savoir ... tout comme le Docteur. Enfin, le Docteur pouvait mourir, s'il choisissait de ne pas se régénérer, ce qu n'était pas le cas de Jack. Il revenait à la vie, tout le temps, sans rien contrôle. Il était un point fixe dans le temps, il ne pouvait plus mourir. Il regardait le temps passé et voyait ses amis, et sa famille, vieillir et mourir. Et en aucun cas, il souhaitait la même chose pour Rose.

« Je ne sais pas si elle peut mourir. Mais, j'ai compris quelque chose ! Je sais comment elle est revenue. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ! Et comment ? » Demanda Jack, pressé de savoir la réponse cette question.

Le Docteur prit une profonde respiration et répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Sa connexion avec le Tardis ! Tout à commencer quand Rose à absorber le vortex du Temps quand elle a regardé le cœur du Tardis. Une connexion s'est créée. Rose est liée au Tardis. Le Tardis est lié à Rose. Avant je pensais que Rose était liée au Bad Wolf et que le Bad Wolf était lié à Rose. Mais désormais, je pense que le Bad Wolf ... est la connexion. Rose peut devenir le Bad Wolf qu'avec la force du vortex qui réside au cœur du Tardis. C'est comme si, elles ne faisaient plus qu'un, elles ont fusionné. Le Tardis à donc utiliser sa connexion avec Rose. Et grâce au Bad Wolf et à la faille ... BIM ! Rose est de retour dans cet univers ... car le Tardis ne pouvait pas vivre sans son cœur. »

Et c'est là que Jack coupa la parole au Docteur et dit :

« Oulà ! Docteur ... vous m'avez perdu là. Comment ça 'le Tardis ne pouvait pas vivre sans son cœur' ? »

« Rose est connectée au Tardis, Jack. Je te l'ai déjà dit, elles ont comme fusionné. C'est comme si elle était devenue le cœur au moment où elle a regardé le coeur du Tardis. Mais tu vois Jack ... si le Tardis ne peut pas vivre sans son cœur, qui est Rose ... Rose ne peut pas vivre sans sa connexion avec le Tardis. Tu vois où je veux en venir, Jack ? »

« Je crois que oui. Mais je préfère en être sure ... c'est-à-dire que ... » dit Jack

« C'est-à-dire que ... quand le Tardis mourra, Rose mourra. » finit le Docteur.

« Mais ... quand le Tardis meurt ... c'est quand le Seigneur du Temps qui la possède meurt. Non ? »

« Exactement. » Conclut le Docteur.

Jack écarquilla grand les yeux tandis que le Docteur souriait à la réaction de son ami immortel. Donna, tant qu'à elle, elle essayait de suivre la conversation du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle était totalement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas ce que le Docteur disait.

Le docteur avait quelques larmes de bonheur, au bord des yeux. Le Docteur allait pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Elle pouvait vraiment rester, pour toujours à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait promis. L'univers ne le détestait pas finalement, l'univers lui donnait un merveilleux cadeau, un _miracle_ : passé le reste de sa longue vie avec la femme avec qui il était tombé si éperdument amoureux, il y a des années de cela.

« Pas contre je ne sais pas si Rose peut mourir ou si le Tardis peut la guérir si elle est mortellement blessée. Normalement, le Tardis devrait la maintenir en vie si c'est le cas. Et je ne préfère pas le découvrir de si tôt ! » Dit le Docteur en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, ça peut se comprendre ! » dit l'homme immortel en posant une main sur l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps.

« Donc tu ne la savais pas ? » dit le Docteur

« Quoi ? » répondit Jack, ne sachant pas où le Docteur voulait en venir.

« Tout à l'heure, tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important sur Rose. Je croyais que c'était à propos de ce que j'avais découvert, mais apparemment, tu ne le savais pas. Donc ... tu voulais me dire qui ? » Rectifia le Docteur

« Ah... Euh ... oui ! » Balbutia Jack.

Jack et Donna se lancèrent un regard. Donna lui dit un signe de la tête qui signifiait 'Va s'y, dis-lui'.

« Doc ... j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le Docteur, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Euh … Doc … c'est quelque chose que vous devriez voir avant que Rose se réveille. C'est Martha. »

« Oh non, qu'es-ce qu'il y a avec Martha encore ? » demanda le Docteur en roulant des yeux

« C'est Martha, elle était dans sa chambre quand Rose s'est réveillé et … »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria le Docteur.

« Euh, je pense que ce serait mieux si vous regardiez la vidéo de leur conversation. » répondit Donna.

Le Docteur s'approcha de l'écran qui était sur la console. La vidéo se mit en route et il aperçut Martha assise sur le rebord du lit de Rose. Rose commençait à peine à se réveiller. Il entendit Martha dire :

_« Le Docteur n'est pas là, il parle avec Jack en ce moment » _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Rose à Martha. _

Le Docteur imaginait le pire. Pourquoi Martha était-elle dans la chambre de Rose, seule ? Qu'avait-elle dit à Rose ?

_« Je suis Martha, et toi, tu es Rose ? » Répondit Martha. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rose.  
_

_« Il vous a parlé de moi ? » _

Quand il vit le sourire de Rose, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Évidemment qu'il avait parlé d'elle. Elle le méritait, elle méritait qu'on parle d'elle. Peut-importe la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, il devait le faire, en son honneur. Martha et Donna connaissaient pas mal de chose sur Rose, il pensait même qu'ils les agaçaient à souvent parler d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, il en avait besoin.

_« Oui, il vous a mentionné, une fois ou deux. » _

Quoi ? » s'écria le Docteur. Une fois ou deux ? Une fois ou deux ? Qu'est-ce que Rose allait penser de ça ? Elle pensait surement qu'il ne voulait plus parler d'elle ... une fois ou deux ? Pourquoi Martha avait-elle répondu ça ? Elle était la première à se plaindre parce qu'il parlait trop d'elle ... oh ! C'est là qu'il vit la tristesse dans le regard de Rose ... non ! C'était sure, elle pensait qu'il l'avait oublié et qu'il ne voulait plus parler d'elle. Ce regard ressemblait au regard qu'elle avait quand ils avaient rencontré Sarah Janes Smith. Il se souvint de son regard, la peur qu'il lui fasse la même chose qu'il avait faite à Sarah : l'abandonner et ne plus parler d'elle. Certes, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, c'était un accident. Mais elle pensait désormais qu'il ne parlait jamais d'elle, enfin juste une fois ou deux. Et c'était horrible. Pourquoi Martha avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Il écouta la suite de leur conversation, il commençait à sentir une boule se nouer dans son ventre.

_« Pourquoi et comment êtes-vous revenue ? » demanda Martha. _

_« Je ne sais pas. Sinon, vous êtes un nouveau compagnon ? Vous voyagez avec lui ? » Demanda Rose. _

_« Euh, oui, compagnon, on peut dire ça comme ça. » répondit Martha avec le sourire. _

_« Comment ça, 'on peut dire ça comme ça' ? » demanda Rose._

_« On va dire … que je suis plus qu'un simple compagnon ici. » répondit Martha. _

Oh non ! Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. Il ne voulait pas écouter la suite, mais il le devait, il devait savoir ce que Martha avait raconté à Rose. Le visage de Rose brisa ses deux cœurs, elle semblait tellement confuse et … blessée. Il pouvait apercevoir ses lèvres tremblaient.

_« C'est-à-dire ? » insista Rose. _

_« C'est-à-dire que nous sommes ensemble, gros bêta ! » dit-elle avec un faux rire. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à déguiser la vérité : « Tu sais, du genre : premier baisé il y a deux ans un peu près … on a déjà partagé un lit … si tu vois ce que je veux dire … et euh, on s'est embrassé il y a juste quelques minutes. Voilà, tu arrives mieux à visualiser notre relation ? » Dit Martha. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »_

_« Non ... __je__ suis contente pour vous. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée, et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu ... »_

« NON ! » cria le Docteur. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourquoi Martha avait-elle dit ça ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'était pas par accident que Martha avait raconté tout ça à Rose, c'était prémédité. Elle était venue dans la chambre de Rose, juste après son départ, pour lui raconter des mensonges ... enfin, la vérité, mais déguisé. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Le jour où il retrouve Rose, il fallait que Martha lui raconte tout ça. Elle allait gâcher ses retrouvailles avec Rose, elle allait TOUT gâcher !

Dès le début, il aurait dû dire à Martha qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux, du moins de son côté. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais là, elle avait dépassé les limites. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle était en couple avec lui. Il aurait dû la repousser, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé tout à l'heure quand elle l'avait embrassé dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant, Martha pouvait se servir de tout ça pour raconter aux autres qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais non ! Ils ne l'étaient pas. Maintenant, il devait assurer à Rose que Martha n'était qu'une amie et que rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Mais comment allait-il faire ?

Il regarda l'écran et il vit Rose pleuré. Il vit sa Rose pleurée. Elle pleurait à cause de lui et de sa stupidité ... tout ça, car il ne voulait pas blesser Martha. Mais en faisant ça, il avait donné de faux espoirs à Martha, elle avait tout compris de travers et Rose souffrait à cause de lui à présent. Comment allait-il faire pour tout remettre en ordre ?

( - - - - )

**Voilà le chapitre 9**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**Lylex96 **_**qui m'a donné l'idée de la vidéo. J'espère que j'ai fait justice à ton idée. (Idée proposé dans les commentaires de mon histoire en version anglaise)**


	10. Chapitre 10: Juste Amis

**Chapitre 10:**** Juste Amis**

La scène qu'il venait tout juste de voir n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans l'esprit du Docteur. Ses deux cœurs se brisaient à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux larmes de Rose, et un sentiment de regret et de culpabilité torturait l'intérieur de son âme. Le Docteur reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Il alla s'asseoir sur le siège du capitaine et mis cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Donna et Jack, mais l'envie n'en était pas loin. Un nœud s'était noué dans sa gorge, mais il se refusait de laisser tomber une seule larme.

Rien, de toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu, n'avaient alarmé Donna plus que de voir le Docteur aussi perdu, désespéré et triste. Elle se sentait très mal vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire. Mais Jack avait trouvé une bonne idée, car voyant la réaction de son homme de l'espace, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de lui dire de vives voix.

« Oh, Rassilon » grogna le Docteur.

La tristesse fut très vite remplacée par de la colère. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à tourner autour de la console. Les poings étaient serrés, tout comme sa mâchoire, et son regard étaient noir. Il était dans une colère noire. Comment la femme qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie pouvait s'avérer être si insensible envers la femme qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il sentait les regards de Jack et de Donna sur lui, il devait surement les inquiéter par son comportement, mais il s'en fichait.

Jack commençait à se faire du souci pour la sécurité de Martha. Il savait que le Docteur allait être en colère, mais pas à ce point-là. Un Docteur en colère était bien plus effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. La Tempête qui approche, Jack avait déjà eu l'opportunité de le voir, et franchement, c'était terrifiant. Donna et Jack se regardèrent et ils se mirent d'accord en un regard qu'il fallait impérativement calmer le Docteur.

« Docteur, calmez-vous ... » dit Jack, mais il fut vite interrompit par un Docteur furieux.

« Me calmer ? Me calmer, Jack ? » Cria le Docteur. Jack, voyant la colère dans son regard, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui, mais il devait le calmer. « Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Martha à Rose ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Où est-elle ? Où est Martha ? »

Il se dirigea vers le couloir du Tandis, mais quelqu'un l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Donna avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Docteur, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » dit Donna en essayant de paraitre confiante, ce qui était compliqué devant cet homme de 900 ans, bouillonnant de colère. Mais elle n'allait pas flancher devant lui, elle devait essayer d'éviter un massacre entre le Docteur et Martha. Malgré que Martha ait fait quelque chose de mal, elle restait l'amie de Martha et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte à cause d'une stupide erreur.

« Docteur, écoutez. Martha est mon amie, elle est votre amie également »

« Amie ? Donna, tu penses vraiment que les amis se font ce genre de choses ? Je ne pense pas ! »

« Docteur ! Je sais que Martha a fait quelque chose de mal. Mais essayez de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Avait-elle une raison de le faire ? Est-ce que vous lui aviez donné de faux espoirs ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle a mal interprété quelque chose que vous lui avez dit ou fait ? J'essaye de trouver une explication à son geste, car ce n'est pas Martha, ce n'est pas la Martha que je connais. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Donna soupira de soulagement en voyant le Docteur acquiescer enfin d'un hochement de tête et qui semblait considérer les paroles qu'elle venait tout juste de lui dire. Jack s'était mis un peu en retrait, il voyait que Donna avait plus ou moins réussit à calmer le Docteur. Donna recula et alla se mettre à côté de Jack.

Le Docteur fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur la chaise. Il prit une profonde respiration et se perdit dans ses pensées, ignorant et oubliant que ces deux amis le regardaient avec un air mélangeant la compassion et de terreur. D'un côté, ils comprenaient la colère du Seigneur du Temps, mais de l'autre côté, ils devaient protéger Martha.

Le Docteur commençait tout juste à se calmer. Comme l'avait dit Donna, peut-être que c'était sa faute, finalement ? C'est vrai ça ? Comment pouvait-il blâmer Martha alors que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé la première fois ? Bon d'accord, c'était un transfert génétique, mais ça restait un bisou sur les lèvres, du moins pour Martha.

Comment pouvait-il blâmer Martha alors qu'il avait accepté de partager un lit avec elle ? Il ne dort presque pas, il n'avait pas besoin de s'allonger auprès d'elle et lui donner des fausses idées.

Comment pouvait-il blâmer Martha alors qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé en retour ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était stupide, tout simplement, ou trop gentil ? Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments de Martha. Elle était son amie, une des meilleurs même. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il serait en ce moment même en train de lui botter les fesses, mais c'était Martha. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, même après ce qu'elle a fait. Parce qu'après tout ... Martha avait peut-être tout mal compris ? Toute cette histoire était peut-être basée que sur des malentendus de la part de Martha ?  
Martha savait-elle qu'il était encore amoureux de Rose ? Peut-être que non ? D'un côté, il n'a jamais parlé ouvertement de ses sentiments envers Rose, à qui que se soit. Comment l'aurait-elle pu le devenir ? Peut-être que Martha croyait qu'il considérait Rose comme une petite sœur ou sa meilleure amie ? Qui sait ? Mais cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'elle soit allée dans la chambre de Rose pour lui dire toutes ces choses. Ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, mais cela ne méritait pas toute cette colère qu'il était prêt à déverser sur elle il y a peine quelques minutes de cela. Il devait tout simplement et impérativement parler à Martha et tout remettre au clair, une fois pour toute. Mais tout d'abord, il devait vérifier si Rose allait bien. Il voulait être là si elle devait se réveiller une nouvelle fois. Et pour finir, elle devait entendre la vérité à propos de sa relation avec Martha.

Le Docteur se leva en regardant Donna et Jack et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ? » dit le Docteur

« On se demande simplement ce que vous comptez faire ? » demanda Jack. Il n'avait pas bougé de là où il était. Il avait même positionné son bras sur les épaules de Donna.

Il s'avança doucement vers Jack et Donna. La rage dans son regard avait plus ou moins disparu, ce qui rassurait les deux humains. Le Docteur répondit simplement avec une voix monotone:

« Je vais aller voir Rose et Martha et tout remettre en ordre. Apparemment, il y a quelques malentendus et il est temps que la vérité soit rétablit. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans les couloirs du Tardis, laissant Donna et Jack seuls dans la salle de contrôle avec une seule chose à faire : attendre.

**( - - - - )**

Le Docteur arriva à l'infirmerie et vit que Rose était toujours endormie. Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il regardait sa Rose dormir paisiblement, tout en se demandant comment il allait aborder le sujet de Martha avec elle ?

Il voulait tellement qu'elle se réveille, la prendre dans ses bras, lui parler, voir son magnifique sourire, entendre son rire et … l'embrasser. Oui, il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait l'embrasser depuis sa rencontre avec elle, le jour où il lui avait pris sa main. Dès ce moment, il savait qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle allait le changer pour le meilleur. Son ange gardien. Mais il l'avait repoussé, de peur de la perdre. Il avait peur de s'engager dans une relation sans futur, il a toujours eu cette peur de la perdre. La souffrance qu'il aurait endurée après la mort de Rosa aurait été trop insoutenable. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments envers elle se dévoiler.

Mais vint ce jour … le jour où il perdu son ange. Il s'est rendu compte bien trop tard, que peu importe la relation entre eux, la douleur était tout de même présente. Tous les jours, il avait pleuré par regret. Le regret de ne l'avoir jamais embrassé, sans qu'elle soit posséder par quoi que se soit. Le regret de ne lui avoir jamais dit ces mots qu'il n'avait prononcés à personne auparavant. Seulement elle, juste elle, toujours elle. Elle était gravée dans ses cœurs pour l'éternité. Son humaine rose et jaune. Son ange gardien. Sa Rose. Et un jour peut-être, sa femme. Il en avait tellement rêvé, mais étant humaine et mortelle, il se refusait de penser de telles sottises. Mais désormais, après le cadeau que l'univers lui avait fait, devenir sa femme pouvait devenir enfin réalité.

Enfin, s'il arrivait à remettre en ordre le chantier que Martha avait créé, ce qui n'était pas couru d'avance. Et … un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il bondit de sa chaise et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui commençait à se réveiller doucement.

« Rose » le Docteur dit avec une voix très douce, sa gorge commençait doucement à se serrer par l'émotion.

Rose gémit une nouvelle fois et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de cet homme qu'elle croyait avoir perdu pour toujours.

« Docteur » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais ses yeux semblaient tristes.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. » dit-il avec un grand sourire, mais il avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de Rose. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était devant lui, et il pouvait lui parler et la toucher … pour l'instant, il voulait savourer ces sensations, même si c'était pour une courte durée.

« Oui … effectivement." Dit-elle. Le Docteur l'aida à se mettre en position assise. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement un moment. Rose reprit la parole tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux : « Est-ce réel ? »

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Rose et répondit :

« T'avoir perdue pour sauver l'univers il y a des années de cela était ... très réel. » répondit-il avec des yeux perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant le jour où Rose s'était fait piéger dans le monde parallèle. « Et maintenant, nos retrouvailles sont une réalité d'un magnifique cadeau de la part de l'univers. Rose ... tout est réel. Tu es là, je suis là également, dans le Tardis. »

Rose ferma les yeux dès le contact de la paume de sa main sur sa joue, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était de retour. Mais comment ? Elle, qui avait demandé aux meilleurs chercheurs de D.O.T.E de trouver un moyen de revenir dans son monde. Mais en vain, ils avaient même fini par abandonner les recherches par manque de résultats. Et la voilà aujourd'hui, de retour dans le Tardis et le Docteur face à elle, qui pouvait enfin la toucher.

« Comment s'est possible, Docteur ? Comment je suis revenue ?»

« Longue histoire. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire plein de tendresse. « Je pense que tu serais mieux dans ton lit, il est plus confortable »

Rose acquiesça et se leva avec l'aide du Docteur. Elle se sentait un peu groggy, mais arrivait tout de même à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trop de difficultés. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre du fait que le Docteur la tenait fermement par la taille.

**( - - - - )**

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre. Rose était assise, adossée à la tête du lit, et le Docteur était assis sur le rebord du lit. Rose n'arrivait pas à le croire, le Docteur lui avait tout raconté à propos de la faille, du Bad Wolf et de sa connexion avec le Tardis.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris ... » dit Rose avec un petit air froncement de sourcil que le Docteur trouvait tout bonnement adorable. « Je suis connecté au Tardis ... depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Oui. Ta ligne temporelle est connectée à la sienne désormais. » Répondit le Docteur tout en acquiesçant.

« D'accord, et concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ? C'est dangereux ? »

« Non, si c'était dangereux, tu serais déjà ... » répondit le Docteur en déglutissant, il se refusait de dire ce mot. « Rose ... ta ligne temporelle est liée à celle du Tardis. C'est-à-dire que tu vivras aussi longtemps que le Tardis vivra. »

Rose ouvrit grand les yeux, elle ... non !

« Docteur, un jour, tu m'as dit que tu étais connecté au Tardis et que le jour où tu mourrais pour de bon, le Tardis mourrait également. C'est-à-dire que ... »

« C'est-à-dire que tu vivras aussi longtemps que ... moi.» fini le Docteur, les yeux scintillants.

« Je vais vraiment pouvoir te donner mon éternité ? » dit-elle, la gorge serrée. Son rêve était enfin devenu réalité : rester toute sa vie auprès du Docteur. Fini la malédiction du Seigneur du Temps, il n'était plus seul à présent.

« Et je vais pouvoir te donner la mienne » répondit le Docteur, en prenant les mains de Rose dans les siennes. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire, ces trois mots qu'il aurait dû dire sur cette satanée plage. Il s'avança lentement d'elle, et lâche une de ses mains pour pouvoir la poser sur sa joue. Et tout en la regardant dans les yeux, il dit :

« Rose … j'ai quelque chose à te dire … Je t'… »

« Je sais » Elle l'interrompit sèchement.

« Tu … tu … sais ? » balbutia le Docteur. Il ignorait comment elle pouvait le savoir mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « C'est géniale que tu le saches, mais j'ai envie de le dire à haute voix, j'en ai besoin. » dit-il tout en caressant tendrement sa joue avec son pouce.

« Non, pas la peine ! » répondit une nouvelle fois sèchement. Le Docteur pouvait voir que les yeux de Rose se remplissaient de larmes … et pas des larmes de joie, mais des larmes de tristesse. Il se rendit compte soudainement qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose.

Et là … il comprit de quoi elle voulait parler et il sentit ses cœurs se serrer et une boule se former dans son ventre. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça avec elle. Il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments avant de parler de Martha. Mais Rose dit une chose qui le surprit :

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je suis … heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un … vraiment » dit-elle la voix tremblante, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

« Rose, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu pens… »

« Tu l'as déjà embrassé? » demanda-t-elle

« …. Oui » répondit le Docteur en baissant la tête. Il n'appréciait guère la tournure de cette conversation. Rose sentit son cœur se briser à sa réponse et sa prochaine question n'allait pas arranger l'état de son cœur, mais elle devait savoir si ce que Martha avait dit était vrai.

« Tu as déjà partagé un lit avec elle ?»

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas répondre à cette question de peur de briser complètement le cœur de Rose, il ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité, pas à elle.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu pen... »

« Bien, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir ... je suis contente pour toi, tu sais ? Je suis contente si tu es heureux. Je ... » dit-elle, mais sa voix se cassait à presque tous les mots.« Rose, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je te le jure, laisse-moi t'expliqu... »

« Docteur, ça va ! Tu n'a pas à t'expliquer devant moi. Tu as continué ta vie, comme j'ai continué la mienne. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, trop occupé par le travail, tu vois. Mais je vais bien ... » dit-elle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes de couler, et le docteur voyait très bien qu'elle n'aillait pas bien du tout. Il restait planter là, assise sur le rebord du lit de Rose. Il la fixait, il voyait bien qu'elle n'aillait pas bien et c'était compréhensible. Martha lui avait raconté toute ces choses fausses et lui, n'arrangeait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Oui, il l'avait embrassé Martha. Oui, il avait partagé un lit avec elle. Mais rien d'autre c'était passé entre eux, il fallait absolument que Rose le sache.

« Rose, Martha n'est qu'une amie, je te le ju ... »

« Tu n'as pas à mentir Docteur. Tu n'as pas à cacher votre relation, je ... pas à moi, pas parce que je suis de retour. Surtout que ... je n'étais pas censé revenir dans ce monde. Tu pensais ne plus jamais me revoir, donc évidemment que tu as avancé dans ta vie. Tu as rencontré de nouvelles personnes et je comprends ... oui, je comprends, je ... » dit-elle, les yeux fixer sur ses mains, n'osant pas regarder le Docteur de peur qu'il voit à quel point son cœur et esprit était brisés.

« Rose, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi ! »

« Docteur. Juste ami, ça me va. Je ne veux pas être immature et pleurer parce que tu as avancé et continué ta vie, ça serait puéril de ma part. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et elle a l'air très gentille. Je suis contente pour toi ... Donc juste amis ? Comme avant ? »

Les cœurs du Docteur se brisèrent immédiatement à ces mots. Comment ça 'juste amis' ? Elle n'avait plus de sentiments envers lui ? Ces trois mots qu'elle lui avait dits sur cette plage ... elle ne les pensaient plus. Non, il se refusait de penser qu'elle avait dit 'Je t'aime' sur un coup de tête ... sur le moment. Mais peut-être que les sentiments envers lui s'étaient dissipés avec le temps ?

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Être juste amis ? » Demanda le Docteur, sa gorge noué par l'émotion. Il ne voulait plus être juste ami avec Rose, il voulait plus avec elle. Surtout que maintenant, elle allait vivre aussi longtemps que lui.« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix n'est-ce pas ?

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Rose

« Rose... »

« Juste amis. » dit-elle, les yeux larmoyant.

« Juste amis » répéta le docteur, en se levant du bord du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. « Je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu, si tu as besoin de moi ... je suis dans la salle de contrôle. »

« D'accord » répondit-elle tout en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Il sortit de la chambre et commença à errer dans les couloirs du Tardis. Il était dévasté que leur réunion tourne ainsi, et à cause de qui ? De lui, évidemment. C'était tout lui ça, faire du mal à la seule personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais apparemment, l'amour de sa vie n'avait plus de sentiment envers lui ... elle voulait juste être ami.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le dixième chapitre. S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas … s'il vous plait. XD Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime les fins heureuses. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Si il y a des erreurs ou des trucs qui cloche … blâmer mon rhume, j'ai la tête comme une citrouille, un mal de gorge et j'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit, mais bon, j'ai fais de mon mieux. X)**

**Bref, merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris et ceux qui commentent. :D **

**Merci pour les commentaires !**

**xxx**


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'aide de Donna et Jack

**Chapitre 11 : L'aide de Donna et Jack**

Le Docteur avait erré longtemps dans les couloirs du Tardis avant de revenir à la salle de contrôle où Donna et Jack l'attendaient. Il fut accueilli par une vague de questions de la part de ses deux amis humains. Il ne répondit à aucune d'entre elles, il alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur le siège du capitaine et remis sa tête dans ses mains.

Donna et Jack se regardèrent entre eux, apparemment, ça ne s'était pas bien passé avec Rose. Donna alla s'asseoir à côté du Docteur et vit quelque chose qui la choqua : les épaules du Doctor tremblaient. Le Docteur pleurait, devant eux. Il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et il avait besoin de soutien. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à cette histoire, tout seul. Il était sur le point de perdre Rose, une seconde fois, tout ça à cause d'un malentendu et il ne pouvait pas gérer cette situation. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de ses amis.

Donna posa une main sur une de ses épaules et lui demanda :

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Le Docteur leva la tête et se redressa lentement. Il avait les yeux rouges et un air de défaite sur son visage. Donna et Jack n'auraient jamais cru voir, un jour dans leurs vies, le Docteur dans un tel état de détresse et de tristesse. Ils avaient devant eux, un homme qui avait perdu tout espoir et peut-être, la femme de sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas ... Je ...» répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

Jack s'approcha, se mit devant son ami et posa une main sur son genou. Le Docteur leva les yeux vers son ami immortel et Jack lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

« Doc, vous pouvez nous ce qui s'est passé, vous savez ? On est là pour vous ! » Dit Jack calmement.

Le Doctor soupira tristement.

« J'ai échoué … comme toujours. Rose … elle croit que je suis avec Martha. »

« Oui, mais vous lui avez dit que vous ne l'étiez pas, n'est ce pas ? » coupa Donna

« C'est bien ça le problème, je … je n'ai pas eu le temps. » répondit le Docteur en baissant les yeux. Il avait du mal à parler à cause du nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

« Comme ça, vous n'avez pas eu le temps ? » demanda Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle m'a dit … » Le Docteur continua sa phrase avec une petite voix qui brisa le cœur de Donna : « qu'elle préférait qu'on soit amis ».

« Quoi ? » cria Jack en enlevant sa main sur le genou du Docteur et en se redressant. « Doc, vous êtes sure que vous avez bien compris ? »

« Oui, Jack ! » répondit sèchement le Docteur. Il se leva violemment de la chaise du capitaine et commença à marcher autour de la console en titillant quelques boutons sur la console, évitant le regard de Donna et Jack. Soudainement, il sentit un sentiment de honte d'avoir laissé ses sentiments s'emporter de la sorte et pleurer devant eux. Il était un Seigneur du Temps, une des plus anciennes espèces de l'univers et il s'était rabaissé à pleurer ... devant deux humains. Non ! Il devait arrêter de penser de la sorte, Donna et Jack étaient ses amis et il devait être reconnaissant de les avoir. Une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées, il se tourna et vit Jack qui le regardait.

« Doc ! Rose à surement dit ça pour ne pas causer de problème entre vous deux et rendre les choses embarrassantes. Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne le pensait pas en mal, mais vu qu'elle pense que vous êtes avec Martha et que vous êtes heureux avec elle, elle ne veut pas crée un malaise entre vous et détruite votre amitié. » Dit Jack, tout en regardant le Docteur droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Le Docteur détourna le regard et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Comment avait-il osé penser que Rose ne l'aimait plus ? Au contraire, elle avait dit tout ça, car elle l'aimait toujours. Et c'était tellement logique. Elle ne voulait pas détruite leur amitié, quitte à être malheureuse. Les autres devaient être heureux autour d'elle et le bonheur des autres passait avant la sienne. C'était tout elle, c'était sa Rose !

« Je pense …. Je pense que tu as raison, je n'ai pas réfléchit. » Dit le Docteur, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais aller la … »

« Non ! » coupa Donna. Le Docteur la fixa avec les yeux grand ouvert et Jack se retourna vers en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais aller le voir ! »

« Donna … non ! C'est pas la peine » bredouilla le Docteur.

« Non, Docteur ! Je vais y aller … et je vais tout arranger et pendant ce temps là … vous irez parler à Martha. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous lui remettiez les idées au clair, qu'elle arrête de penser que vous êtes en couple et que votre cœur appart … »

« Mes cœurs » interrompit le Docteur, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui, vos cœurs. Il faut lui dire que vos cœurs appartiennent à Rose. Je suis sure qu'elle comprendra. Elle est loin d'être stupide, et je pense qu'elle est assez mature pour comprendre et accepter ça. »

« … D'accord, tu as raison. Je vais aller parler à Martha. » Répondit le Docteur en soupirant. Il avait accepté, mais il n'était pas enthousiaste par cette idée.

« Génial. Je vais en profiter pour me présenter à elle et euh … elle est où ? »

« Dans sa chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, le Tardis va t'aider à trouver la porte de sa chambre. » Répondit le Docteur.

Donna sourit en guise de remerciement et partit dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de Rose.

**( - - - - )**

Comme le Doctor l'avait dit, le Tardis avait aidé Donna à trouver la chambre de Rose. Arrivé devant la porte, elle prit une profonde respiration et toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et une blonde apparut.

« Salut » salua Donna timidement et avec un petit sourire. Elle ne voulait pas intimider Rose, au contraire, elle voulait la mettre à l'aise et apprendre à la connaitre un petit peu avant de parler à propos du Docteur.

« Tu viens ici pour me parler du Docteur ? » demanda Rose

Raté !

« Euh … oui » répondit Donna.

« Vas-y, entre » répondit Rose après de longues secondes de réflexion. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte pour laisser Donna entrer dans la chambre.

Donna entra dans la chambre et Rose ferma la porte et se retourna vers la rousse.

« C'est le Docteur qui t'envoie ? Il t'a dit de venir me parler ? » Demanda la blonde, tout en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Non je suis venue de mon plein gré. Il n'était même pas très partant pour que je vienne te parler, mais je les persuader et me voilà. » Répondit Donna avec un petit sourire.

Rose lui fit un petit sourire en retour et lui demanda :

« Et vous êtes qui dans tout ce bazar ? »

« Je m'appelle Donna. Je suis une amie, une très bonne amie d'ailleurs. » Elle s'approcha de Rose. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle tout en fixant le bord du lit. Rose acquiesça et Donna s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Rose ! Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, d'accord. »

Rose la regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Donna sourit et continua :

« J'ai entendu ce que Martha t'a dit tout à l'heure, et laisse moi te dire une chose. Tout est faux, Rose. Encore une fois, je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais je te supplie de me croire, car ce que je vais te dire est la vérité. Le Docteur aurait pu te le dire, mais apparemment, il est maladroit en ce qui concerne les relations … ou les femmes en général. »

Rosa rigola à cette phrase, ce qui fit sourire Donna.

« Quand j'ai rencontré le Docteur, c'était juste après t'avoir perdue. Crois-moi, je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi dévasté de toute ma vie. Il était tellement déprimé … il a même essayé de se tuer, Rose. »

« Quoi ? » cria Rose. « Non, pas le Docteur. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire quelques choses d'aussi stupide. »

« Rose, j'étais là ! Il y avait cet alien araignée qui menaçait la Terre et qui faisaient revenir ses enfants à la surface. Mais le Docteur a trouvé la solution de les noyer, mais lui … il ne bougeait pas, il restait planter là alors que la salle était en train de se remplir d'eau. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter et heureusement, il a réalisé que j'étais toujours là et qu'il devait me sauver. Mais je n'ose pas imaginer comment les choses se serait passées… si je n'avais pas été là. Son regard, Rose … tu aurais dû voir son regard, il était tellement dévasté et … »

« Oui, je vois. Mais ça ne change pas qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle personne maintenant. Martha … »

« Non, Rose. C'est là que tu te trompes. Martha n'est juste qu'une amie pour le Docteur. »

« Donna ! Martha est venue me voir et elle m'a dit la vérité. Je sais qu'ils sont ensemble » réplique Rose, commençant à monter le ton. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde lui disent le contraire.

« Rose, écoute-moi ! Martha est amoureuse du Docteur, mais pas lui. Il est amoure… » Donna se stoppa net, elle ne voulait pas que Rose l'apprenne de cette façon. C'était au Docteur de lui dire, pas elle. « Tout ce que Martha t'a dit est faux, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Non, c'est faux. Le Docteur m'a confirmé qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé … et qu'ils avaient déjà partagé un lit. »

« Oui, mais je tiens à parier qu'il ne t'a pas expliqué … donner une raison » dit Donna en roulant des yeux.

« Comment ça ? Quelles raisons ? » Demanda Rose, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Donna pouvais jurer qu'elle avait vue une petite lueur d'espoir apparaitre dans les yeux de Rose. Elle sourit et répondit :

« Leur baiser, c'était lors d'une situation critique. Il était sur la Lune, piégé dans un hôpital avec des hommes rhinocéros qui les poursuivaient. Ils cataloguaient les humains et les non-humains et pour gagner du temps, le Docteur à procéder à un transfert génétique. Donc il l'a embrassé et c'est là que tout à commencé dans la tête de Martha. Elle a commencé à croire que c'était un vrai baiser, bla, bla, bla. »

Rose ricana légèrement. Elle commençait à bien apprécié Donna, elle avait hâte d'en découvrir un peu plus sur elle … plus tard, quand tout se sera arrangé.

« Et le faite qu'ils aient partagé un lit ensemble ? » demanda Rose, avec une petite voix. Elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse, ça risquait de lui briser complètement son cœur, mais elle devait savoir la vérité.

Voyant le doute et la peur dans les yeux de Rose, Donna sourit. Mon dieu, la blondinette devait vraiment aimer son homme de l'espace pour réagir de cette façon.

« Oh ça ! C'était le tout premier voyage de Martha. Il l'avait emmené voir une pièce de Shakespeare et de fil en aiguille, ils ont dû rester, car il y avait des sortes de ... sorcières qui menaçait la vie humaine, enfin bref ! Et pour ça, ils ont dû rester dormir chez Shakespeare et il n'y avait qu'un lit ... et c'est tout, ils ont dû se partager le lit. »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » Demanda Rose en ouvrant grand ses yeux. « Mais la façon dont Martha l'a dit, j'ai pensé qu'il avaient ... »

« Martha à déguisé la vérité, Rose. Oui, ils ont partagé un lit, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. » Répondit Donna avec un grand sourire. Elle était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à dire la vérité à Rose. Quant à Rose, elle avait le cœur beaucoup plus léger, mais mille questions traversaient son esprit en ce moment même. Pourquoi Martha avait-elle dit tout ça ? Pourquoi le Docteur ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Martha m'a dit tout ça ? » Demanda Rose en hochant la tête, confuse.« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Martha est amoureuse du Docteur et elle s'est créé tout un scénario dans sa tête.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Martha est amoureuse du Docteur et elle s'est créé tout un scénario dans sa tête. Mais le Docteur est en train de lui parler au moment où je te parle, et il va enfin mettre les choses aux clairs avec elle. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, Rose. »

Rose fit un petit sourire à Donna. Oui, elle aimait de plus en plus Donna.

« Et pourquoi le Docteur ne me l'a pas dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Car il est idiot » répondit Donna en rigolant, ce qui fit rire Rose également. Donna appréciait énormément Rose, une belle amitié et une complicité était en train de se créer entre les deux, ce qui ravivait énormément la rousse.

Elles se mirent à parler pendant quelques minutes, faisant plus ample connaissance. Mais elles furent interrompit par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. Rose regarda Donna avec appréhension, croyant que c'était peut-être le Docteur. Elle se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire qu'elle voulait juste être amie, mais d'un côté, à ce moment-là, elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Et merci à Donna, maintenant, elle avait tout compris.

« Oui, entrez ! » dit Rose en haussant la voix pour que la personne derrière la porte l'entende. La porte s'ouvrit et là ... Jack apparut. Rose se leva d'un bond et courra vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Jack ! » dit-elle avec une telle émotion que le cœur de Jack se brisa. Elle lâcha un peu son emprise sur Jack et il vit les yeux de Rose qui scintillaient.

« Salut Rosie, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Jack, il la tenait toujours dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je croyais que plus jamais j'allais te revoir … je pensais que tu étais mort … ». dit-elle avec une voix tremblante, son sourire disparaissant petit à petit.

« Non, Rosie. Je suis bien là, et bien vivant. Très vivant d'ailleurs. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il la lâcha et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur les joues de Rose et l'embrassa sur les lèvres rapidement.

Donna haussa les sourcils tout en se levant, et dit :

« Euh … tu te trompes d'homme, Rose. »

Rose recula et rigola à la vue de la tête Donna. Quant à Jack, il mit son bras autour de Rose et répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Donna. C'est un petit truc entre nous … elle reste avec le Docteur. Et moi, et bien … je suis tout à toi, si tu veux. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Donna.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Jack. » dit Rose, tout en rigolant. Et en même temps, Donna avait répliqué : « Dans tes rêves, Harkness ! ». Ce qui fit rire l'homme immortel.

Rose était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère et d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie. Grace à eux, elle savait qu'elle allait réussir à surmonter cette crise.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le 11****ème**** chapitre ! Haha **

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Une petit (ou une grosse) amitié entre Donna et Rose. :D **

**Au passage, je vais mieux, mon rhume est presque terminer … **

**xxx**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Désillusion

**Chapitre 12 : Désillusion**

Pendant que Donna et Jack parlaient à Rose, le Docteur était à la recherche de Martha. Il était allé voir dans sa chambre, la cuisine et la piscine, qui étaient les trois pièces favorites de Marta. À bout de quelques minutes de recherche sans succès, il décida de demander au Tardis où était Martha, pour gagner du temps.

«Où est-elle, ma grande ? »

Le Tardis lui envoie une image de Martha allongé sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, un livre à la main.

« Merci », mettant une main sur le mur.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, tout en répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire à Martha. Il devait être direct et précis. Cette histoire devait cesser, Martha devait voir la vérité en face. Il avait enfin retrouvé Rose, et il devait tout faire pour que ça marche. Plus jamais de mensonges, plus jamais de doute, plus jamais de lâcheté envers elle. L'univers lui a fait un cadeau en lui donnant la possibilité de passer sa vie auprès de Rose, donc il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette magnifique chance.

**( - - - - )**

Il arriva dans la bibliothèque et Martha était toujours allongée sur le canapé Elle était tellement absorbée par la lecture de son livre, qu'elle n'entendit pas le Docteur rentrer.

Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence, ce qui fit sursauter la femme brune. Quand elle aperçut le Docteur face à elle, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber le livre par terre, et se dirigea lentement vers le Docteur.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, Docteur » dit-elle, tout en posant sa main délicatement sur sa poitrine, elle portait toujours cette robe de couleur bleu Tardis. Elle ne voulait pas se changer, ce n'était pas parce que Princess Rose était de retour, qu'elle devait renoncer à tous ses plans. Donc, elle marchait vers lui de façon séduisante tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quant au Docteur, voyant que Martha était repartie dans son jeu de séduction, soupira profondément.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion, Martha Jones. »

Martha était arrivée devant le Docteur. Elle haussa les sourcils et fit un petit sourire :

« Mmmm, oui, on peut discuter, mais avant, j'aimerais qu'on fasse autre chose. » dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou du Docteur. Il les enleva en vitesse, mais Martha ne le prit pas pour un geste de rejet. Elle continua à le séduire. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença en déboutonner sa veste en disant :

« Ne soit pas timide. Je te l'ai déjà dit … laisse toi aller. Je suis sure que ça va fait longtemps que tu … enfin voilà quoi … mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te redonner goût à ça, tu va aimer.» dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur, sa main commença à descendre là où le Docteur ne voulait absolument pas être touché … du moins pas par Martha. Par contre … Rose … juste Rose en avait le droit … du moins, après avoir mis les choses au clair une fois pour toute.

Il recula violemment, remis en vitesse es boutons de sa veste et regarda Martha avec un regard noir.

« Martha ! Arrête, maintenant ça suffit ! » Dit-il en haussant la voix. Martha sursauta l'énervement soudain du Docteur.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je viens de te le dire, si ça fait trop longtemps … je vais t'aider à …. »

« Non, Martha. Je suis venu parler à propos de cette situation entre nous deux. » Dit le Docteur, sèchement.

« Oh … d'accord. C'est vrai, nous devrions discuter … avant que nous allions plus loin. Parce que, franchir cette ligne est très important. Je suis prête et je pense que tu l'es aussi et … » répondit Martha, totalement inconsciente du ton du Docteur.

« Non, non et non, Martha ! Je ne veux pas parler de … ça !» interrompit brutalement le Docteur.

« Oh? Et bien, tu veux parler de quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Martha ne voulait pas parler d'autre chose que de ça, et elle ne voulait absolument pas parler de Rose. Elle fit une grimace en pensant au prénom de la blonde.

« Martha, quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé ? » demanda le Docteur, en soupirant.

« Quoi ? Quand est-ce que quoi à commencé ? » Demanda Martha à son tour, en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

« Ça ? » répondit le Docteur, montrant Martha et lui-même.

« Ça, quoi? Docteur, je ne comprends pas à où tu veux en venir. »

Le Docteur soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Martha le suivit et s'assit près de lui ... très près de lui. Le Docteur, voyant son geste, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, ignorant l'expression sur le visage de Martha. Il prit une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux et demanda :

« Cet attachement pour moi ? Ce béguin ? Quand, exactement, est-ce que tout ça a commencé ? »

« Le moment où j'ai posé mon regard sur... » Commença Martha

« Non, ne me dis pas ça. Ne me dis pas 'le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Martha ... quand exactement ton béguin pour moi à commencé ? »

« Lorsque tu m'as embrassé ... » répondit Martha, avec hésitation. Elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de plus romantique, mais son Docteur voulait savoir la vérité.

« Un transfert génétique, Martha. » corrigea la Docteur.

« Non, je vous l'ai déjà fait remarquer, Docteur. Et vous n'aviez pas nié. Un transfert génétique peut se faire de plusieurs façons. Vous auriez très bien pu me lécher la main, cela aurait parfaitement convenu également ... vous n'avez pas nié, donc j'ai raison ».

« Je n'ai rien nié, car tu as juste après ça quelque chose qui m'a ... un peu déboussolé. » répondit le Docteur.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. » dit-elle en se penchant légèrement pour que le Docteur puisse avoir une vue parfaite sur son décolleté. « J'ai dit, que je savais à quel point vous aimez lécher les choses. »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû te lécher la main, mais tu me prenais déjà pour un fou à ce moment-là, je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation en te léchant la main, Martha. J'aurais dû lécher ta main, comme ça, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

« Docteur, si vous m'aviez lécher la main, je serais tomé sous votre charme la nuit où nous avions partagé ce lit ensemble. »

« Encore une fois, je savais que j'aurais dû dormir par terre. » Dit-il en soupirant une énième fois et se frottant le visage de ses deux mains. « Martha, je ne voulais pas que ça tourne de cette façon. Partager ce lit avec toi fut une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur. Rappelle-toi, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé et que tu étais juste intéressé par les humains, et je t'ai cru. Et j'ai juste assumé que tout était normal entre nous et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à partager un lit. Martha, tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu me mets ? »

« Docteur, est-ce que tu peux me blâmer de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu t'es regardé ? Tu es ... magnifique. Tu es mon genre d'homme à tous les niveaux. Tue s drôle, tu es intelligent, non, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es charismatique, et ... » elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du Docteur « tes baisers sont parfaits. » Elle approcha doucement son visage vers le sien, mais le Docteur se lava brusquement ce qui fit tomber Martha sur ses fesses.

«Martha, arrête ! » cria le Docteur, il se retourna et regarda Martha qui était par terre. Il aurait pris pitié d'elle s'il n'avait été pas si en colère en ce moment même.

« Martha, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre Rose, pas maintenant, plus maintenant qu'elle est de retour. Et ton comportement est la seule chose qui peut me la faire perdre à nouveau, donc Martha, en temps qu'ami, arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, oublie ce béguin ridicule que tu as pour moi, tu es une adulte donc comporte toi comme tel. » Dit-il, plus calmement.

Martha détourna les yeux un moment.

« Je ... je ... nous ... » bafouilla Martha sans lever les yeux vers le Docteur.

« Martha, j'ai eu tellement de compagnons avant toi, avant Donna ... avant Rose même. Je les ai tous considérés comme mes amis, mes plus proches amis d'ailleurs. Mais jamais, je ne suis tombé amoureux avec aucun d'entre eux. »

« ... A part Rose ... » répondit Martha avec une petite voix, ses yeux toujours fixés vers le sol.

« Jusqu'à Rose, effectivement. » répondit le Docteur, tranquillement. Il soupira de soulagement, il avait enfin fait comprendre à Martha que rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux et que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Rose étaient bien réels et...

Tout d'un coup, elle se leva et s'avança vers le Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que Rose a et que je n'ai pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il la rend si différente, si importante et si incroyable ? »

Le Docteur avait crié victoire un peu trop tôt. Qu'est-ce que Rose a de si différent, important et incroyable ? Il avait envie de répondre 'tellement de choses', mais il ne voulait pas blesser Martha encore plus.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait, Martha. » dit-il avec une voix monotone.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à la question qu'elle lui avait posée ?

« Je sais que tu as parlé à Rose, tu lui as dit que nous étions ensemble. »

« Oh ... » répondit Martha en baissant la tête, elle avait honte qu'il l'avait découvert. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette façon. « Comment ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance comment, Martha. La vraie question est pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Martha ? »

Martha leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle hésita un long moment avant de répondre :

« Parce que ... je pensais que nous étions ensemble » elle mentit. C'était faux, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec le Docteur, mais elle voulait que Rose pense que c'était réel. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que le Docteur l'apprenne, son plan avait totalement échoué. Rose savait la vérité et le Docteur savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait très stupide.

« Oui, Martha. Et je comprends, mais tout était un malentendu. Et je n'ai rien arrangé, car je ne t'ai pas arrêté avant et j'aurais dû. On peut dire qu'en partie, c'est de ma faute égale... »

« Oui, et en plus, en voyant qu'elle était de retour dans ce monde parallèle, toute la haine que je ressentais pour elle est revenue et j'ai paniquée et ... ». Elle stoppa net de parler. En voyant le visage du Docteur, elle aurait même préféré n'avoir rien dit du tout.

« Comment ça 'toute la haine que tu ressentais pour elle' ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un peu la voix, il avait le regard noir, un regard qui effrayait un peu Martha. Elle n'aurait vraiment rien dû dire de plus. « Elle ... elle n'était même pas là, elle était piégée dans le monde parallèle ... tu ne la connaissais même pas, et tu étais jalouse d'elle ?»

« Ne pas la connaitre ? Ne pas la connaitre ? Docteur, je la connaissais ! Tu parlais tellement d'elle qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était là, avec nous. J'avais même l'impression de l'avoir connu tellement vous parliez d'elle. »

Le Docteur secoua la tête et soupira, il devait en finir une fois pour toute.

« Martha, je vais te poser une question, une seule. Et tu as intérêt à bien réfléchir pour y répondre, car je ne poserais pas la question une seconde fois. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose avant de te la poser. J'aimerais que tu saches que je suis extatique du retour de Rose et je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau. Plus jamais je ne veux revivre cette situation. Maintenant, j'espère que tu as bien assimilé ce que je viens de te dire car voilà la question : es-tu prête à enfin te comporter comme une adulte, accepter mes sentiments envers Rose et continuer à voyager ensemble entre amis ... Où vas-tu continuer à te comporter de façon immature, continuer à haïr une fille que tu ne connais pas qui est par ailleurs, la femme qui compte le plus pour moi ? Avant que tu répondes, sache que si tu choisis la seconde option, je n'hésiterai pas à faire le nécessaire pour remédier aux problèmes. Alors, Martha Jones ... Quelle est ta décision ? »

Martha prit le temps de la réflexion et répondit au bout de quelques minutes :

« Je vais arrêter ... je suis une adulte et je vais me comporter comme tel, Docteur. Je ... je veux continuer à voyager avec vous ... plus que tout. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête à cause de mon comportement. Je suis désolé ... je ... »

Le Docteur soupira de soulagement. Enfin, Martha avait compris.

« Bien. Je suis content que tu aies accepté d'agir de façon mature. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie que l'on soit tous amis. Mais Martha, j'attends de toi que tu ailles présenter tes excuses auprès de Rose. »

« Oui, j'irais. » répondit Martha rapidement. Elle voulait que cette conversation se termine, ça lui brisait trop le cœur.

Le Docteur acquiesça et dit :

« Bien. Je vais aller voir Rose, tu iras t'excuser plus tard. » Dit-il, tout en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Martha alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ramassa le libre qui était tombé tout à l'heure. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait presque réussi, mais la 'salope blonde' était de retour. Elle avait accepté de continuer à voyager avec le Docteur ... mais il était hors de question qu'elle baisse les bras, elle devait conquérir les cœurs du Docteur, à tout prix ... à TOUT prix, même si elle devait toucher à la 'précieuse Rose'.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le 12****ème**** chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. **

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que Martha allait laisser tomber comme ça ? Haha Mais le Docteur lui a bien remonté les bretelles à cette Martha. J'adore ce triangle amoureux. x) **

**Merci pour les commentaires, c'est gentil. **

**xxx **


	13. Chapitre 13 : Déclaration

**Chapitre 13 : Déclaration**

Le Docteur marchait d'un pas assure vers la chambre de Rose, il était prêt à tout lui dire. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, il était temps à présent. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte, il était déjà arrivé devant la porte de Rose. Il avait toute les cartes en main à présent, c'était à lui de jouer et il allait tout faire pour ne pas perdre. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'avait fait Martha, et normalement, Donna et Jack avaient parlé à Rose. Il espérait que tout s'était bien passé et que la situation ne s'était pas empirée.

Avant de toquer à la porte, il posa délicatement une de ses oreilles sur la porte pour vérifier si Jack et Donna étaient partis. Il n'entendit aucune voix et présuma qu'ils étaient déjà partis. Il toqua légèrement à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, probablement les secondes le plus longues de sa vie, et il la porte s'ouvrit. Il aperçut Rose ... Rassilon, elle était magnifique. Elle était toujours dans cette robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds, beaucoup plus longs, étaient lâchés tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

« Docteur » dit-elle, avec un regard remplit d'espoir. Apparemment, elle était plutôt ... contente de le voir, les choses ne s'étaient donc pas empirées. Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas claqué la porte au nez.

« Rose » répondit-il simplement. Il était peut-être prêt à tout lui avouer, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment commencer cette conversation.

« Donna et Jack m'ont tout expliqué. » dit-elle.

Ah, commencé comme ça, c'était bien aussi.

« Venez, entrer, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair. » dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte complètement pour qu'il puisse passer. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et entra dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers lui, et elle remarqua qu'il la fixait, cependant, elle ignorait pourquoi.

'_Elle est vraiment magnifique dans cette robe … il faudrait qu'elle porte des robes plus souvent … Rassilon, elle est tellement belle. Bref, concentre-toi_ !' pensait le Docteur.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et tapota le lit pour lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Il s'assit et se tourna vers elle quand elle demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, vraiment vrai ? Toi et Martha … c'est juste un malentendu ? »

« Oui, tout est un malentendu, il n'y a rien entre nous deux. Je te le promets, Rose » répondit-il en prenant les mains de Rose dans les siennes.

« Mais … pourquoi tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contredit ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en secouant la tête.

« Parce que je suis un idiot » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il caressait tendrement ses mains avec ses pouces, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau, lui prendre ses mains comme avant. Cette sensation lui avait manqué, sa main dans la sienne, cette sensation tellement parfaite.

« Oui, ça, Donna me l'a déjà fait remarquer » dit-elle avec un sourire, avec la langue qui pointait entre ses dents.

« Eh ! » dit-il en faisant semblant d'être offensé, ce qui la fit légèrement rigoler. Il sourit, il était simplement heureux rien qu'en entendant son rire. « Sérieusement » rajouta-il. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais qu'être ami, j'ai … j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que tu avais avancé … que tu ne m'aimais plus. »

Rose regarda le Docteur dans les yeux, elle sentait ses joues rougir sous le regard intense du Docteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à prononcer quelques mots, mais pas ce que le Docteur avait envie d'entendre … malheureusement pour lui.

« Donna m'a dit que tu étais en train de parler avec Martha. Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, déçu de devoir parler de Martha. Il ne voulait pas parler d'elle.

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé, tout … est rentré dans l'ordre. Elle a bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous deux. »

« Je suis contente que tout se soit arrangé. Martha a vraiment l'air d'être une gentille fille et j'ai parlé avec Donna pour faire plus ample connaissance et elle m'a dit que Martha était une étudiante en médecine … c'est impressionnant. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, c'était vraiment impressionnant … trop impressionnant même. Ce n'était pas que Rose se sentait menacée par Martha, plus maintenant que le Docteur lui avait certifié qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais c'était tout de même … intimidant.

« Oui, je suppose. » dit-il, sans très grande conviction. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de Martha, il était venu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il s'y devait tenir. « Rose, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de Martha … je suis venu pour te parler … t'avouer quelque chose. »

«Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, alarmée par la soudaine déclaration du Docteur. Que devait-il lui avouer ?

Le Docteur se mit bien en face de Rose et la regarda longuement dans les yeux, il tenait toujours les mains de Rose et il n'était pas prêt de les lâcher. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration, il était temps de faire sa déclaration ... enfin.

« Rose ... tu es apparue dans ma vie et j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore certaines choses dans l'univers pour lesquelles il valait encore la peine de se battre. Tu m'as sorti de l'obscurité, moi qui étais un homme brisé et toujours grincheux, tu m'as aidé à devenir un homme meilleur. J'en serais reconnaissant à tout jamais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ... oh, il y a tellement longtemps. Probablement, le jour où j'ai attrapé ta main et t'a dit de courir. Le moment où j'ai posé la première fois mes yeux sur toi, je t'ai trouvé tellement magnifique. J'ai réalisé que tu es devenu pour mon univers tout entier, et quand je t'ai perdu ... quand je t'ai perdu, Rose, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vide. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée d'être sans moi, une nouvelle fois. »

« Docteur » dit-elle, elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait tout juste d'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait en être sure, elle voulait réentendre ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la part du Docteur. « Vous avez dit ... tombé amoureux ... vous ... vous êtes amoureux de moi, Docteur ? »

« Ma Rose » dit-il en posant lâchant une des mains de Rose pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue, et en la regardant tout droit dans les yeux, il rajouta : « Ce que je ressens pour toi est exactement ce que l'on nomme l'amour. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ... »

« Croire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en posant ses mains entre chacun de ses cœurs.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin pouvoir finir cette phrase que j'avais commencée sur la plage. » dit-il, dans une émotion qui fit sauter le cœur de Rose. « Rose Tyler, je t'aime »

Rose eut le souffle coupé et écarquilla les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot. Les mots du Docteur n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans sa tête. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait vraiment dit.

« Je suis désolé de ne te l'avoir pas dit plus tôt, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour le dire, pour _te_ le dire. Mais après t'avoir perdu à la bataille de Canary Wharf … j'ai tellement regretté, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai regretté. Mais tu sais, Rose … je t'ai toujours considéré comme … ma petite-amie, même si je ne t'ai jamais dit cela auparavant. Je sais que garder tout ça au fond de moi était mal … mais maintenant que tu es de retour … Rassilon, je peux enfin de le dire, c'est un miracle. L'univers a était assez gentil pour t'avoir ramené, auprès de moi, et maintenant, je ne déteste plus l'univers. Je lui ai pardonné de t'avoir arraché à moi. »

"Docteur ... jamais je n'aurais cru vous voir ou vous entendre dire ces mots … à moi. Je suis … moi. » Dit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

« Oui, tu es toi. » répliqua le Docteur avec un petit sourire.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, un Seigneur du Temps, l'homme le plus intelligent de l'univers, le plus puissant soit tombé amoureux avec ... moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple fille, une simple humaine. » Dit-elle, refusant de regarder le Docteur dans les yeux. Elle le pensait vraiment. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi ? Alors qu'il avait une jolie brune, qui avait l'air d'être mille fois plus intelligente qu'elle, plus cultivée, très belle, et probablement avec plus d'éducation ... en tout cas, elle ne ressemblait pas aux filles qui venaient du Powell Estate. Après tout, Martha était une étudiante en médecine, c'était quelque chose. Comparée à elle, Rose avait le droit de se sentir inférieur ... du moins, intellectuellement.

Le Docteur releva doucement le visage de Rose avec son index, et tout en caressa la pommette de sa joue avec son pouce, il répondit :

« Rose, si seulement tu savais ... tu es loin d'être une simple fille et tu es loin d'être une simple humaine. Quels humains peuvent se vanter d'être connecté à un Tardis et de vivre aussi longtemps que le Tardis vivra ... et surtout, de vivre aussi longtemps que le pilote sexy de ce Tardis ? » Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir. Il sourit à la vue de ses parfaites joues toute rouge et continua : « Je veux passer le reste de cette vie, et le reste de ma vie après cette là, et ainsi de suite, à rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu à cause de cette bataille. Je veux ... tout avec toi, Rose. »

« Tout ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'il insinuait exactement.

« Tout » redit-il avec un petit sourire. « Pour toujours, à mes côtés. » Il posa son front contre le sien en lui souriant tendrement. « Tu apporteras cette paix éternelle à mon cœur, à mon âme, car c'est que tu fais … depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as apaisé la douleur de la guerre, tu m'as fait devenir un meilleur homme. Tu es mon ange gardien, Rose. Pour Toujours … je t'aime, Rose …je t'aime de tous mes cœurs, et je te promets d'être avec toi pour toujours. Je te promets que plus jamais nous allons être séparés, je refuse de vivre cela à nouveau … »

Elle avait ses yeux noyés dans les siens, elle était incapable de parler, encore une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de la blonde reflétaient la joie, l'espoir et … l'amour ?

« Rose ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet par son silence.

« Oui ? » répliqua-t-elle, clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

« Est-ce que … tu … enfin, je veux dire … sur cette plage, tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais. Est-ce toujours le cas, ou veux-tu être vraiment juste ami avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite appréhension. Il vit Rose prendre une profonde respiration, et elle posa sa main sur sa joue avec un grand sourire.

« Mon Docteur … Mon grand idiot … évidemment que je t'aime. Depuis toujours. Et pour toujours. »

Le Docteur l'attira vers lui, émaillant son visage et ses oreilles de rapides petits baisers, la faisant rire. Oh Rassilon, son rire. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Son rire, son sourire, son visage, ses yeux hazels, ses cheveux, son corps, tout chez elle lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il était presque devenu une épave. Mais maintenant, elle était de retour et il ne pouvait la regarder quand il voulait, il pouvait la toucher son quand il voulait, mais le plus important, il pouvait l'embrasser quand il le voulait aussi. Et ça, c'était un miracle. Il finit son attaque de bisous par baiser passionné, démontrant leur amour. Il sourit quand il sentit Rose l'embrasser en retour. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, pendant qu'elle avait ses mains qui se baladaient dans les ... magnifiques cheveux du Docteur. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, Rose s'était totalement abandonnée aux baisers de l'homme qui venait de lui avouer son amour, quant au Docteur, ses mains avaient abandonné sa taille pour venir se positionner sur le cou de Rose. Il commença doucement à descendre vers sa poitrine ce qui fit gémir légèrement Rose ... avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le chapitre 13. **

**Petit suspens à la fin. Qui est derrière la porte ? Martha ? Jack et Donna ? Ah, ah ! **

**Oulà, l'histoire a failli être Rated M. Haha, peut-être plus tard, qui sait ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre. **

**xxx**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Derrière La Porte

**Chapitre 14 : Derrière La Porte **

Précédemment :

_« Bien. Je vais aller voir Rose, tu iras t'excuser plus tard. » Dit-il, tout en sortant de la bibliothèque._

_Martha alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ramassa le livre qui était tombé tout à l'heure. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait presque réussi, mais la 'salope blonde' était de retour. Elle avait accepté de continuer à voyager avec le Docteur ... __mais__ il était hors de question qu'elle baisse les bras, elle devait conquérir les cœurs du Docteur, à tout prix ... __à__TOUT__ prix, même si elle devait toucher à la 'précieuse Rose'. _

**( - - - - )**

Martha ressuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue et se leva brutalement. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Rose seule avec le Docteur, dans une chambre qui plus est. Tout pouvait arriver, et elle refusait qu'ils fassent ... enfin bref, elle devait aller vérifier si tout se passait bien.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rose. Arrivée dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Rose, elle aperçut le Docteur rentrer rapidement dans la chambre. Elle aperçut également Rose ... dans cette satanée robe blanche. 'Elle pourrait se changer, tout de même ... et une bonne coupe de cheveux ne lui fera pas de mal.' pensa Martha, tout en essayant de repousser cette jalousie qui l'envahissait.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle courut à toute vitesse vers la porte. Elle posa délicatement l'oreille sur la porte et entendit une voix féminine dire :

_« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, vraiment vrai ? Toi et Martha … c'est juste un malentendu ? »_

_« Oui, tout est un malentendu, il n'y a rien entre nous deux. Je te le promets, Rose » _

Martha roula les yeux, il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux une fois pour toute et réaliser qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Martha était sûre qu'il disait ça à Rose pour la calmer et soulager son petit cœur pathétique. Il avait de la peine pour elle, c'était sure. Franchement, qui pouvait tomber sous le charme de cette blonde peroxydé ? Surtout quelqu'un comme le Docteur ? C'était juste irréaliste, et c'était bien pour cela que Martha n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Rose était pathétique et le Docteur avait de la peine pour elle ... c'est tout.

_« Mais … pourquoi tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contredit ? » _

Elle fit un grand sourire, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement. Il ne l'avait PAS contredit. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il l'avait embrassé, il avait partagé un lit avec elle et tout à l'heure, il l'avait embrassé en retour … et il n'avait rien contredit, il n'avait rien nié à Rose. Rien que d'imaginer à l'expression de la blonde quand son Docteur ne lui avait rien nié … il n'y rien de plus jouissif.

_« Parce que je suis un idiot » _

_« Oui, ça, Donna me l'a déjà fait remarquer » _

_« Eh ! » _

Voilà la différence entre elle et cette blondasse, elle n'oserait jamais traiter son Docteur de cette façon. Il était l'homme le plus intelligent au monde, et si Rose ne pouvait pas le voir, c'est qu'elle était encore plus débile qu'elle ne le pensait.

_« Donna m'a dit que tu étais en train de parler avec Martha. Tout s'est bien passé ? ». _

_« Oui, tout s'est bien passé, tout … est rentré dans l'ordre. Elle a bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous deux. »_

Pas encore, il ne s'est peut-être rien passé pour l'instant, mais ça va changer. Il fallait que ça change et pour cela, il fallait éliminer le seul obstacle à leur bonheur: Rose.

_« Je suis contente que tout se soit arrangé. Martha a vraiment l'air d'être une gentille fille et j'ai parlé avec Donna pour faire plus ample connaissance et elle m'a dit que Martha était une étudiante en médecine … c'est impressionnant. » _

Martha roula des yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le Docteur gobait ça, Rose était une hypocrite. Martha pouvait entendre hypocrisie dans sa voix. Et même si c'était un mensonge de la part de Rose, elle savait que c'est tout de même impressionnant. Elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle fut la plus jeune de sa promotion et elle était, sans aucun doute, plus intelligente que Rose.

_« Oui, je suppose. Rose, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de Martha … je suis venu pour te parler … t'avouer quelque chose. »_

Comment ça 'Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de Martha' ? Martha soupira, elle ne pouvait attendre, elle avait hâte que le Docteur se rende compte qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il devait se rendre compte qu'elle était le seul sujet auquel il voulait parler. 'Patience, Martha, ça viendra.' pensa Martha, avec un petit sourire en coin.

_«Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? » _

Martha écarquilla les yeux, il allait lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle à Rose. Il allait enfin avouer son amour pour la jeune étudiante en médecine à cette stupide blonde. Elle prit une profonde respiration et colla fortement son oreille pour entendre la déclaration d'amour qu'il allait dire à Rose à propos d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle en rate une miette. Tout ce qu'elle regrettait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages et de voir le cœur de la 'précieuse Rose' se briser en mille morceaux. Elle sourit rien qu'en imaginant cette scène.

_« Rose ... tu es apparue dans ma vie et j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore certaines choses dans l'univers pour lesquelles il valait encore la peine de se battre. Tu m'as sorti de l'obscurité, moi qui étais un homme brisé et toujours grincheux, tu m'as aidé à devenir un homme meilleur. J'en serais reconnaissant à tout jamais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ... oh, il y a tellement longtemps. Probablement, le jour où j'ai attrapé ta main et t'a dit de courir. Le moment où j'ai posé la première fois mes yeux sur toi, je t'ai trouvé tellement magnifique. J'ai réalisé que tu es devenu pour mon univers tout entier, et quand je t'ai perdu ... quand je t'ai perdu, Rose, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vide. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée d'être sans moi, une nouvelle fois. » _

La mâchoire de Martha tomba. '_Quels ramassis de conneries'_ pensa Martha. Et la pauvre petit Rose qui allait croire ce tissu de mensonge. Elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer une personne aussi niaise. Rose devenait de plus en plus pathétique et tombait encore plus dans son estime, et pourtant, elle était déjà très basse dans son estime, mais elle réussissait à chuter encore plus. Son Docteur était bon en mensonge, mais là, il se surpassait. L'émotion dans sa voix sonnait tellement vrai que Martha avait envie de rire. Comme on dit, plus le mensonge est gros, plus les gens le croient. C'était une citation que tout le monde connaissait, et il ne s'était jamais avéré aussi vrai qu'à ce moment précis.

_« Docteur. Vous avez dit ... tombé amoureux ... vous ... vous êtes amoureux de moi, Docteur ? »_

_« Ma Rose. Ce que je ressens pour toi est exactement ce que l'on nomme l'amour. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ... »_

_« Croire quoi ? » _

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin pouvoir finir cette phrase que j'avais commencée sur la plage. Rose Tyler, je t'aime »_

L'espace d'un instant, le cœur de Martha se serra, manquant un battement. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et secoua sa tête en souriant. Il plaisantait ... mais Martha n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu le courage de dire un mensonge aussi gros. Lui ? Tomber amoureux et aimer cette cruche peroxydée ? Quelle bonne blague ... de mauvais goût, certes, mais bonne blague.

_« Je suis désolé de ne te l'avoir pas dit plus tôt, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour le dire, pour te le dire. Mais après t'avoir perdu à la bataille de Canary Wharf … j'ai tellement regretté, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai regretté. Mais tu sais, Rose … je t'ai toujours considéré comme … ma petite-amie, même si je ne t'ai jamais dit cela auparavant. Je sais que garder tout ça au fond de moi était mal … mais maintenant que tu es de retour … Rassilon, je peux enfin de le dire, c'est un miracle. L'univers a était assez gentil pour t'avoir ramené, auprès de moi, et maintenant, je ne déteste plus l'univers. Je lui ai pardonné de t'avoir arraché à moi. » _

"_Docteur ... jamais je n'aurais cru vous voir ou vous entendre dire ces mots … à moi. Je suis … moi. » _

'Quelle idiote' pensa Martha.

Plus la discussion se déroulait, plus Martha réalisait que le Docteur n'était peut-être pas en train de plaisanter sur ses sentiments envers Rose. Tous ces beaux discours, cette émotion dans sa voix ... personne ne pouvait être SI convaincant. Martha déglutit avec difficulté et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ... le Docteur était toujours amoureux de Rose. Mais elle se rappela d'une citation qu'une amie lui répétait souvent : 'Tout est éphémère, surtout l'amour.' Mais il était hors de question qu'elle pense que l'amour qu'elle portait pour le Docteur était éphémère, car il ne l'était pas. Par contre, l'amour que le Docteur portait pour Rose l'était ... ça devait l'être. Et si Rose disparaissait ... d'une façon ou d'une autre ... tôt ou tard ... l'amour que le Docteur ressentait pour Rose pouvait disparaitre aussi. Cette idée fit sourire Martha et une lueur d'espoir apparut de nouveau dans son regard.

_« Oui, tu es toi. » _

_« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, un Seigneur du Temps, l'homme le plus intelligent de l'univers, le plus puissant soit tombé amoureux avec ... moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple fille, une simple humaine. »_

Pour une fois, Martha était d'accord avec Rose. Pourquoi le Docteur était tombé amoureux d'elle ? À l'échelle de l'univers, Rose n'était rien. Et comparé au Docteur, elle était … totalement insignifiante. Elle n'était pas juste qu'une simple fille ou qu'une simple humaine. Pour Martha, elle était l'humaine la plus inintéressante de l'histoire de l'univers. Donc, pourquoi le Docteur perdait son temps avec cette fille qui ne servait à rien et qui n'avait rien accomplit d'important de toute sa vie ?

_« Rose, si seulement tu savais ... tu es loin d'être une simple fille et tu es loin d'être une simple humaine. Quels humains peuvent se vanter d'être connecté à un Tardis et de vivre aussi longtemps que le Tardis vivra ... et surtout, de vivre aussi longtemps que le pilote sexy de ce Tardis ? Je veux passer le reste de cette vie, et le reste de ma vie après cette là, et ainsi de suite, à rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu à cause de cette bataille. Je veux ... __tout__ avec toi, Rose. » _

_« Tout ? » _

'Tout ?' se demanda Martha, fronçant les sourcils.

_« Tout. Pour toujours, à mes côtés. Tu apporteras cette paix éternelle à mon cœur, à mon âme, car c'est que tu fais … depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as apaisé la douleur de la guerre, tu m'as fait devenir un meilleur homme. Tu es mon ange gardien, Rose. Pour Toujours … je t'aime, Rose …je t'aime de tous mes cœurs, et je te promets d'être avec toi pour toujours. Je te promets que plus jamais nous allons être séparés, je refuse de vivre cela à nouveau … »_

'_Mon Docteur, si seulement tu savais …_ 'pensa Martha avec un petit sourire sournois. D'un côté, elle était désolée de devoir faire ce qu'elle allait faire à une amie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais d'un autre côté, elle devait le faire … absolument. Il fallait que le Docteur lui appartienne, et si Rose était l'obstacle à son désir, elle allait tout faire dans son pouvoir pour parvenir à son rêve.

_« Rose ? ». _

_« Oui ? » _

_« Est-ce que … tu … enfin, je veux dire … sur cette plage, tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais. Est-ce toujours le cas, ou veux-tu être vraiment juste ami avec moi ? » _

_« Mon Docteur … Mon grand idiot … évidemment que je t'aime. Depuis toujours. Et pour toujours. »_

Martha roula des yeux, elle en devenait malade. Rose lui donnait envie de vomir, tout en elle lui donnait envie de vomir : ses faux cheveux blonds, ses yeux hazels qui reflétaient sa stupidité, sa voix, son visage, ses lèvres, son nez, son corps … tout. Elle détestait Rose Tyler. Et de savoir qu'elle possédait les cœurs du Docteur, Martha la haïssait encore plus.

Martha réalisa qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu parler depuis un petit moment. Une bouffée de panique monta en elle, et finit par imaginer le pire. Que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi elle ne les entendait plus parler ? S'embrassaient-ils ? Elle espérait vraiment que non. Soudainement, elle entendit un léger gémissement ... un gémissement féminin, ce qui provenait de la blondasse. Donc sans réfléchir, elle toqua à la porte. Réalisant son geste, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'ils aillent plus loin. Entendre gémir Rose l'a fait paniquer et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils ... qu'ils ... rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourquoi avait-elle gémi ? Qu'est-ce que le Docteur lui avait fait ? Avait-il ? ... Non ! Elle ne voulait pas imaginer SON Docteur faire ce genre de choses avec ... cette saleté de Rose.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle aperçut le Docteur, avec les cheveux complètement ébouriffé. Cette vision du Docteur avec les cheveux ébouriffés la faisait totalement fondre. Il était tellement ... sexy comme ça. Mais quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait le Docteur, elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Martha ? » demanda le Docteur, d'un ton ferme et ... un peu essoufflé.

« Je ... je suis venu ... pour m'excuser auprès de Rose » répondit-elle tout en levant les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, mais Martha était plutôt contente d'avoir interrompu leur... peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette chambre. Mais le faite que le Docteur était essoufflé ne la rassurait pas sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Je t'avais dit plus tard !» répliqua le Docteur, sèchement.

« Et bien … c'est plus tard. Et pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours à l'intérieur. » Mentit-elle.

Le Docteur la dévisagea, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, le Docteur ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser passer Martha. Elle rentra en vitesse dans la chambre avant qu'il ne change d'avis et elle aperçut Rose, et supprima l'envie de faire une grimace … ou de vomir, au choix. Le Docteur ferma la porte et alla se mettre aux côtés de Rose. Mince, elle aurait préféré présenter ses 'excuses' sans la présence du Docteur, mais elle jugea bon de ne rien dire, car elle n'était vraiment pas en position de négocier.

« On t'écoute, Martha » dit le Docteur, tout en plaçant son bras autour de la taille de Rose.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le 14****ème**** chapitre. **

**Désolé, mais la personne derrière la porte était Martha. Mais c'est vrai que Jack … ça aurait été très marrant. **

**Martha est totalement … folle. x) Bitchy Martha est dans la place, les gars. J'adore écrire ce côté du personnage. **

**Alors je crois qu'il est temps de faire l'annonce : Il y aura une suite à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore le nom, mais j'ai déjà l'histoire en tête. **

_'**Un Miracle Doré Pour Une Rose'**__** était vraiment basé sur le retour de Rose dans le bon monde parallèle et de la réaction de tous les personnages. **_

_**La suite sera surtout basée sur la vie dans le Tardis avec une histoire évidemment (Ce que Martha compte faire à Rose et au Docteur, etc.). J'ai plein d'idée, et j'ai vraiment hâte de poster tout ça. Mais bon, premièrement, je vais finir cette histoire. En gros, je dirais qu'il reste 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. Ensuite, je commencerais la suite. ^^ Donc voilà, mes histoires sont dans la**_** série 'Forever and Always'. **

**J'ai une petite question : Voulez-vous que Jack accompagne le Docteur, Rose, Donna et Martha dans la suite ? Ou voulez-vous qu'il reste à Torchwood ? **

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**xxx**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Excuses

**Chapitre 15 : Excuses **

_Le Docteur ferma la porte et alla se mettre aux côtés de Rose. Mince, elle aurait préféré présenter ses 'excuses' sans la présence du Docteur, mais elle jugea bon de ne rien dire, car elle n'était vraiment pas en position de négocier._

_« On t'écoute, Martha » dit le Docteur, tout en plaçant son bras autour de la taille de Rose. _

**( - - - - )**

« Je t'écoute, Martha. » Corrigea Rose. « Docteur, je pense que Martha serait plus confortable sans ta présence pour présenter ses excuses. »

« Rose ... » Répliqua le Docteur, tout en serra son étreinte autour de la taille de Rose, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. « Je ... »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et regarda dans les yeux anciens du Seigneur du Temps et elle vit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il voulait la protéger ... de quoi ... elle l'ignorait, ce n'était que Martha. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, il était en mode protection. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer et lui assurer que tout ira bien. Elle savait la vérité désormais : Il était amoureux d'elle et si Martha n'aurait pas interrompu, Dieu sait ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire à l'heure actuelle. Elle rougit qu'en y pensant.

« Oui, je veux bien que vous partiez, je ne suis pas très à l'aise » commenta Martha, mais en voyant le regard que lui envoyait le Docteur, elle aurait préféré n'avoir rien dit. Comme elle se l'était dit plus tôt, elle n'était vraiment pas en position de négocier. Rose lui lança un regard du genre 'Tu aurais dû te taire' ... mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'était personne pour lui dire si elle pouvait parler ou pas.

« Rose, tu es sûre ? » demanda le Docteur, il ne voulait pas laisser Rose seule avec Martha sachant que la dernière fois que les deux s'étaient retrouvés seules, une histoire infernale s'était crée.

« Oui, je suis sûre. Tu peux attendre derrière la porte … tu ne seras pas le premier à faire ça. » Répondit Rose, avec un sourire, évitant le regard foudroyant de la part de Martha.

« Très bien. Si tu as besoin, je suis juste derrière la porte, d'accord ? Je ne bougerais pas de derrière la porte … je serais derrière la porte. » Il répéta une nouvelle fois tout en restant auprès d'elle, le bras autour de sa taille, ce qui fit rire Rose. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir, pour deux principales raisons. Tout d'abord, il trouvait que laisser Rose et Martha seules dans une pièce était une mauvaise idée, et deuxièmement, il voulait rattraper le temps perdu … il voulait rester auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible, il ne voulait plus la quitter … même juste pour une seconde. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments envers elle, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'ils aient un futur brillant et surtout … ensemble.

Martha roula des yeux, écœurée par le niveau d'affection et d'amour qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : vomir. Elle voulait être à la place de Rose … elle aurait dû être à la place de Rose. Pourquoi le Docteur avait rencontré Rose avant elle ? La vie pouvait vraiment être injuste. Et si seulement Rose ne serait pas revenue … Martha en était persuadée, le Docteur aurait succombé à ses avances … même si elle était également persuadée qu'il avait des sentiments envers elle. Quand Martha voyait comment le Docteur tenait Rose par la taille, elle voulait tout simplement dégager cette satanée blonde de ses bras et se mettre à sa place … peut-être un jour … Non ! Pas peut-être ! Un jour, elle sera à la place de Rose, elle se le promettait.

Le Docteur sortit de la chambre en faisant un petit sourire plein d'amour à Rose, mais changea immédiatement d'expression quand il se tourna vers Martha. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer la porte.

Rose détourna son regard de la porte à Martha et dit :

« C'est bon, il est parti. Tu peux commencer tes excuses.»

**( - - - - )**

Jack décida d'aller vérifier si tout se passait bien entre le Docteur et Rose, mais quand il arriva dans le couloir, il aperçut le Docteur faisant les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre. Il sourit devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, mais il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il se passait. Il se dirigea vers le Docteur.

« Elle vous a mis à la porte ? Vous avez été un très vilain garçon, Docteur ? » Demanda Jack, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le Docteur gloussa légèrement.

« Non, j'attends ! » répondit le Docteur, redevant sérieux dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Attendre quoi ? » demanda Jack tout en s'appuyant sur le mur et en croisant les bras.

« Martha s'excuse auprès de Rose. » répondit le docteur, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Voyant son geste, Jack pouvait deviner que le Docteur était nerveux et il pouvait l'être. Jack n'était pas très rassuré non plus de savoir que Rose et Martha étaient seules, car la dernière fois, les choses ont mal tournés … Martha avait menti à Rose et Rose avait fini par être blessée par ces mensonges. Le Docteur et Jack ne voulaient que ça recommence … Et si Martha lui mentait à nouveau ?

« Tu penses que ça va bien se passer avec juste les deux dans le chambre... seules? » demanda Jack, voulant être sure qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et répondit tout en fixant la porte : « Rose ... je lui fais confiance, car maintenant, elle connaît la vérité et elle le sait ... elle le sait Jack». Il se tourna vers l'homme immortel et répéta avec un petit sourire: « Elle le sait, Jack. »

« Elle sait quoi ? » demanda Jack, mais voyant le petit sourire du Docteur, il pouvait se douter de ce que Rose savait ... mais Jack voulait l'entendre de vive-voix.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je lui ai avoué tout ce que j'avais sur les cœurs, Jack. Ça fait tellement du bien d'avoir avoué, de plus à avoir porté ses sentiments inavoués sur les épaules. Elle sait que je suis amoureux d'elle, donc si Martha lui raconte cette histoire de transfert génétique ou si elle évoque cette nuit où nous avions partagé le lit ... elle saura que ce n'était rien d'autre que des situations embarrassantes entre deux personnes qui partagent une amitié platonique ... du moins ... de mon côté. »

« Wow, vous lui avez enfin avoué. Il était temps. » Dit Jack, en souriant

« Et comment j'aurais ne pas le faire ? » répliqua le Docteur. « Tout ce temps où je croyais l'avoir perdu à jamais ... tout ce temps, je me suis demandé comment elle aurait pu réagit si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments ? L'expression sur son visage ? Ce qu'elle aurait répondu ? Maintenant, je connais toutes les réponses à ces questions ... et ça fait tellement du bien. » Il marqua une pause pour soupirer et repris : « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je ne lui avais jamais dit plus tôt ? Et la seule réponse qui me venait en tête ... C'était tout simplement le faite que j'avais peur ... peur de la perdre. Et maintenant, elle est de retour, Jack. Elle est de retour et l'univers nous donner ce cadeau ... nous pouvons rester ensemble ... pour toujours. »

Le sourire de Jack grandissait au fur et à mesure que le Docteur parlait. L'amour que portait le Docteur pour Rose était la chose la plus magnifique que Jack n'ait jamais vu.

« Merci Jack. »

« Merci … pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Merci d'avoir parlé à Rose … et merci à Donna également. Il faudra que je lui dise face à face, mais sans vous … je serais toujours en train de me morfondre dans la salle de contrôle, croyant avoir perdu Rose à tout jamais. Mais grâce à vous … elle sait la vérité … et merci, à tous les deux. »

« De rien, Doc. » répondit-il militairement avec deux doigts au front, taquinant au passage le Docteur qui détestait qu'on le salue. Mais apparemment, pas cette fois-ci, car le Docteur lui adressa un sourire de remerciements sincère.

**( - - - - )**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent longuement et Martha prit une profonde respiration … plus vite fait, plus vite sera le mieux. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec Rose dans la même salle, elle la rendait malade.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure … à propos des baisers ou de la nuit que j'ai passé avec le Docteur dans un lit. C'était tout simplement un malentendu … j'ai tout compris de travers. Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas la seule fois où j'ai mal compris… j'ai dû également mal comprendre le jour où … il avait ma petite culotte dans ses mains dans mon appartement … oui, j'ai dû mal comprendre ça aussi. »

Rose se figea … qu'avait-elle dit ? Sa petite culotte … dans ses mains … dans son appartement ? Rose secoua la tête, là aussi, il devait y avoir une explication que Martha refusait de divulguer … elle devait, une nouvelle fois, déguisée la vérité. Rose ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec Martha, au contraire, elle voulait devenir amie avec l'étudiante en médecine, mais pour cela, la jeune femme brune devait arrêter de raconter des mensonges. Rose secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et rigola doucement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Martha. Pourquoi rigolait-elle ?

« Effectivement ... tu as dû également mal comprendre ça aussi. » dit Rose, en souriant.

Martha tourna la tête et fit en sorte que Rose ne voit pas son roulement des yeux, mais Rose n'était pas aveugle et le vit, ce qui fit sourire Rose. Cela allait être compliqué de devenir amie avec Martha. Parce que si Martha la détestait ... cela allait être compliqué. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, elles arriveraient à devenir proches, du moins, Rose l'espérait. Car malgré la jalousie apparente de la part de Martha, Rose était sure qu'elle était une très gentille fille. Il fallait tout simplement qu'elle surpasse cette jalousie enfantine et qu'elle devienne un tout petit peu plus mature. Rose savait ce que Martha ressentait, elle avait ressenti la même chose quand elle avait rencontré Sarah Janes Smith. Mais avec le temps, en parlant avec Sarah Janes, Rose avait découvert quelle brillante femme était Sarah Janes. Elles avaient toutes les deux surmonté leurs propres jalousies, et désormais, les deux femmes étaient amies. D'ailleurs, en repensant à Sarah Janes, Rose serait ravie de la revoir. Il fallait qu'elle demande au Docteur de lui rendre visite, elle était sûre que le Docteur serait ravi de la revoir également, et cela fera grand plaisir à Sarah Janes.

« Bon alors … tu acceptes mes excuses ? » demanda Martha, impatiente. Elle en avait marre de rester planter là, à fixer Rose qui s'était probablement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Euh … oui, je suppose que j'accepte tes excuses. » répondit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien … » répliqua Martha, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Rose regarda Martha sortir de sa chambre.

**( - - - - )**

Martha sortit de la chambre de Rose et se retrouva face à face avec le Docteur et Jack. Le Docteur s'approcha de Martha et Martha lui adressa un sourire, qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser un autre regard et rentra dans la chambre. Oh non ! Pourquoi devait-il retourner dans cette chambre ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester là cette fois-ci, pas avec Jack qui était présent. Elle ne pouvait rien d'autre que de partir et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Martha, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Martha partit en courant vers la salle de contrôle. Jack soupira et commença à se diriger doucement vers la salle de contrôle pour rejoindre Donna … et Martha.

**( - - - - )**

Rose s'était rassise sur son lit, dos à la porte. Quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer et des pas se diriger vers elle, elle ne tourna pas la tête. Elle savait que c'était le Docteur. Elle sentit le matelas bouger et soudainement, elle sentit deux bras puissants se refermer autour d'elle, et un visage apparut au dessus de son épaule gauche.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, la tenant très près de lui.

« Je vais bien » le rassura-t-elle. Elle se retourna lentement dans ses bras, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Ses beaux yeux bruns la regardaient avec tant d'amour que son cœur manqua un battement. « J'ai accepté ses excuses. »

Le Docteur lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse et lui répondit simplement :

« Je t'aime. »

Il vit que les yeux de Rose brillaient d'amour et de bonheur, et il se jura à lui-même de lui dire ces trois mots tous les jours … non, plusieurs fois par jours, juste pour voir ces étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux hazels de la femme de sa vie.

« Je t'aime aussi, Docteur » répondit-elle simplement.

Il se pencha délicatement et l'embrassa passionnément. Il gémit légèrement quand il sentit Rose répondre à son baiser. Il passa une main dans les longues boucles blonde et posa l'autre sur la hanche. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, tout en prenant soin d'attirer Rose avec lui sans briser leur baiser …

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà le chapitre 15 et les 'excuses' de Marha. ^^**

**Jack et le Docteur, je les adore tout les deux ensemble. **** Et la fin, it's so fluffy … mais j'adore le fluffy. **

**J'ai pris la décision en ce qui concerne Jack. Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. **** Mais avant, je pense que la fiction va passer en Rated M. ^^ Alors, je demande d'être indulgent envers moi en ce qui concerne ce Rated M, car ce sera la toute premiere fois que je vais écrire un texte Rated M. Grosse pression. **

**Le chapitre suivant sera l'avant dernier ou le dernier chapitre de cette histoire … je ne sais pas encore. ^^ **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter mon histoire. Bisous à vous. **


	16. Chapitre 16 : L'Union des Âmes

**Chapitre 16 : L'Union Éternelle de Deux Âmes**

_**Attention **__**: Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe, autrement dit, des scènes lemons. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose, vous pouvez sauter ce chapitre. Mais le truc, c'est que quelque chose d'important va se passer au milieu de ce chapitre donc ce que je vais faire, c'est de mettre en **__**italique**__** la partie que vous pouvez lire sans risque.**_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Il vit que les yeux de Rose brillaient d'amour et de bonheur, et il se jura à lui-même de lui dire ces trois mots tous les jours … non, plusieurs fois par jours, juste pour voir ces étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux hazels de la femme de sa vie. _

_« Je t'aime aussi, Docteur » répondit-elle simplement. _

_Il se pencha délicatement et l'embrassa passionnément. Il gémit légèrement quand il sentit Rose répondre à son baiser. Il passa une main dans les longues boucles blonde et posa l'autre sur la hanche. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, tout en prenant soin d'attirer Rose avec lui sans briser leur baiser …_

**( - - - - )**

Il rompit le baiser et la poussa délicatement au milieu du lit. Il dénoua sa cravate rapidement et il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses mains. Elle attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois, leurs deux langues se caressaient mutuellement, se tournant autour.

Les mains de Rose commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, tandis que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, juste pour que leurs hanches puissent se caresser l'un à l'autre et faire monter leurs désirs. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit son membre, qui était déjà extrêmement dur, alors qu'il gémit au contact.

Son désir pour elle augmenta … il la désirait … il la voulait … Il en avait besoin.

Elle finit de déboutonner sa chemise complètement et la jeta sur le sol. Il lui sourit tendrement quand il vit l'amour et le désir dans les yeux de Rose. Elle lui sourit en retour quand elle vit exactement le même désir dans ses yeux à lui. Il la poussa doucement sur le lit et elle sentit ses mains glisser sur son corps, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop habillée même si elle ne portait qu'une robe blanche. Elle souleva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse glisser sa robe et la jeter sur le sol. D'ailleurs, pourquoi portait-elle une robe blanche? Oh peu importe. Elle était dans un lit avec le Docteur, en sous-vêtement, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur _ça_.

Les mains du Docteur continuèrent à parcourir sa peau nue, et il embrassa légèrement son ventre. Il encercla le nombril de Rose de plusieurs petits baisers, écoutant les gémissements de la femme qu'il aimait. Ces gémissements étaient comme de la musique pour ses oreilles. Il sourit en laissant le bout de ses doigts redessiner le contour de son soutien-gorge et déposa un baiser entre ses seins.

Il caressa le dos de Rose avec ses mains, dégrafa son soutien-gorge et l'envoya rejoindre le reste des vêtements au sol. Son regard balaya la poitrine de Rose avidement, il admirait ses seins parfaitement ronds. Ils étaient magnifiques, parfaits. Ses mains prirent en coupe ses seins et les serrèrent doucement. Ses tétons devinrent plus durs à ce contact, et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il roula ses tétons entre ses pouces et ses index. Il les serra, caressa et pinça au point que le bassin de Rose se souleva de plaisir. La petite chair rosée était tellement tentante, il ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde de plus. Sa bouche se posa sur ses seins et elle sentit sa langue titiller son téton, il le lécha puis le mordit.

Rose haletait doucement, tête rejetée en arrière, parcourue de frissons. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, heureux d'avoir cet effet sur elle. Elle devenait presque folle tellement elle voulait le Docteur, elle avait attendu cela pendant des années et maintenant, le Docteur lui avait avoué ses sentiments et ils étaient dans un lit ensemble, en train de faire …ça. C'était un rêve, un rêve délicieux.

Il releva la tête, relâchant son sein avec un 'pop' mouillé, la faisant gémir.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, mon amour. » Il demanda tout en embrassant son cou.

« Je … je te veux toi … j'ai besoin de toi, Doctor. » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

Le Docteur lui sourit, se redressa pour se mettre sur ses pieds et Rose se redressa également pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle aperçut le bombement que formait sa virilité dans son pantalon. Elle s'assit juste en face de lui, pour faire face à son pantalon et le déboutonna. Rose effleura de ses doigts le bout de son érection. Elle fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer et elle vit instantanément la taille de son membre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il était beaucoup plus large qu'un humain mâle.

Elle prit son érection dans sa main, et très lentement, elle commença à le caresser. L'air quitta les poumons du Docteur si soudainement, il n'avait jamais été touché comme ça dans toutes ses vies d'avant. Cela faisait si longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Cela faisait des siècles et des siècles qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon. Elle serra doucement son membre ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, et elle commença à le caresser de plus en plus vite, pendant qu'elle l'embrassait le bas de son ventre. Les lèvres de Rose étaient de plus en plus proches de l'impressionnante érection. Mais elle ne voulait pas le prendre sa bouche tout de suite, elle voulait le faire patienter, le taquiner.

« Rose … s'il te plaît » il grogna pratiquement, alors qu'elle continuait à le taquiner.

Rose sourit quand elle entendit sa voix, mais elle décida que c'était assez. Elle lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Finalement, elle engloba son membre dans sa bouche, et commença à le sucer vivement. Rose fut récompensée par un doux gémissement. Les doigts du Docteur se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Rose, et les empoignèrent gentiment pour la guider, soulevant ses hanches à la rencontre de sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir son gland taper le fond de sa gorge.

« Rose … Oooh … Oui! » il cria, il était au bord de l'orgasme. Mais il ne voulait pas éjaculer dans sa bouche, pas pour leur première fois. Il voulait que leur première fois soit spéciale, très spéciale.

« Rose … pas tout de suite. » il dit alors qu'elle lui donnait un dernier coup de langue, puis libéra son membre et posa un petit bisou sur le gland.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers elle, et il la vit se lécher les lèvres de façon séduisante. Rassilon, elle était tellement sexy. Le Docteur lui sourit and la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Il lui écarta délicatement ses jambes et enfouit son visage entre, inhalant le parfum à travers sa culotte qui était trempée.

« Tu es tellement mouillée » Il lui murmura pendant qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, pour la jeter sur le sol.

« Mmmm» elle soufflé, incapable de dire autre chose, ses yeux étaient complètement fermés. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait actuellement. Elle était vraiment là, elle était couchée dans un lit, totalement nue, devant l'homme le plus incroyable qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.

« J'aime le fait que soit mouillée rien que pour moi. » Il grogna, sa voix était rauque par le désir. Elle était tellement mouillée, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

« _Je veux te lécher … J'ai besoin de te lécher. Dis-moi, Rose … Tu veux que je te lèche, Rose?_ » Il demanda, caressant ses cuisses avec ses doigts.

"Oui, je t'en supplie." Elle supplia.

Il installa sa tete entre les jambes de Rose, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit sa langue chaude sur son centre. Elle gémit instantanément au contact. Ses larges mains tenaient fermement ses cuisses pour les maintenir bien écartés, de sorte qu'il puisse continuer. Il agitait sa langue de haut en bas, titillant son clitoris et testant son jus avec gourmandise. Ses mains maintenaient toujours les cuisses de Rose, mais il voulait faire quelque chose d'autres avec ses mains. Donc, elle sentit deux doigts écarter ses grandes et petites lèvres, et il glissa deux doigts en elle, les faisant aller et venir. Elle gémit de plaisir, basculant ses hanches contre la langue du Docteur. Il pouvait sentir que son orgasme était imminent and comme pour lui, il ne voulait qu'elle jouisse tout de suite. Il retira ses deux doigts, ainsi que la bouche, souriant au grognement de Rose, frustrée sexuellement.

« Tu as un goût exquis, mon amour. » il dit, léchant la cyprine qui coulait sur ses deux doigts.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, où elle était toujours allongée, reprenant son souffle. Et il commença à parcourir son corps avec sa main, mémorisant chaque parcelle de son corps parfait. Il se pencha et l'embrasse passionnément sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es belle, Rose … tellement belle. »

Elle lui sourit et se redressa légèrement. Elle fit la même chose elle parcourra ses mains, de haut en bas, sur son corps alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans le dos de Rose. Elle embrasse son torse et il gémit à la sensation des lèvres pulpeuses de Rose sur son corps.

« Merci » elle répondit.

« De rien, mon amour » il dit, en embrassant gentiment son cou. Il semblait très friand des baisers et de la toucher partout où il le pouvait. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation de ses lèvres sur son corps, la faisant frissonner un peu.

_« Ni mela ce, Doctor. » Dit-elle, en souriant, sans réaliser qu'elle ne parlait plus français. _

_Le Docteur se figea instantanément et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il arrêta d'embrasser son cou et il la regarda. A-t-elle ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Entendre cette langue qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre à nouveau. Pas depuis qu'il avait tué son peuple, pas depuis que son ancien meilleur ami, le Maître, s'est laissé mourir dans ses bras. _

_« R-R-R-Rose ? »Il dit, ayant du mal à laisser échapper son prénom de ses lèvres. _

_Rose ouvrit les yeux et fit face au visage confus du Docteur. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda : _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Comment … Comment tu connais cette langue ? »_

_« Quoi ? Q__u'est-ce que tu veux dire__ ? » Elle demanda, elle était encore plus confuse que lui, et il était au-delà de la confusion. 'De quelle langue il est en train de parler? J'ai parlé français, comme toujours' elle pensa. _

_Le Docteur secoua la tête et dit : _

_« Non, Rise. Tu as dit … __Ni mela ce. »_

_« Vraiment ? » elle demanda, écarquillant les yeux. « Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je parlais une autre langue. Comment c'est possible ? … Et … quelle langue ai-je parlé, Docteur ? »_

_« C'était du __Gallifreyan, Rose. » il lui répondit, totalement choqué par cette découverte. « Tu viens tout juste de parler Gallifreyan … tu viens tout juste de me dire que tu m'aimais en Gallifreyan. Mais c'est impossible, le Tardis ne traduit pas cette langue … attends … »_

_C'est là que le Docteur comprit vite ce qui se passait en ce moment. Tout simplement parce que le Tardis avait commencé _le _'Processus d'accouplement' entre eux. La première étape de ce processus était sous l'approbation du Tardis. La première étape était l'acceptation du Tardis. Elle avait besoin d'aimer, respecter, et d'avoir confiance en la compagne de Son pilote. Et elle l'avait. Elle a toujours aimé Rose, plus que tous les autres compagnons. Et le faite que Rose avait regardé dans le cœur du Tardis avait dû aider à gagner la confiance du Tardis. Parce que le Tardis avait également regardé à l'intérieur de Rose, elle avait examiné le cœur de Rose, son âme. Et Elle avait vu que Rose avait un cœur pur, Elle avait vu l'amour que Rose portait pour Son Docteur. La deuxième étape était également sous le consentement du Tardis, en traduisant le __Gallifreyan dans le cerveau de l'amant de Son pilote, et aussi incorporé dans le cerveau cette langue pour que Rose puisse parler cette presque morte et ancienne langue. La dernière étape était… plus physique, et c'était juste entre les deux amants, le Tardis n'était d'aucune utilité pour cette étape du '__Processus d'accouplement'_

_Maintenant que les deux premières étapes étaient achevées, ses instincts lui criaient finir le processus, et rapidement. Il voulait que Rose devienne son âme sœur. Il sourit à cette idée, son âme sœur. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une âme sœur, il avait toujours rêvé de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait partager ce lien spécial, parce que cet 'accouplement' était spécial, précieux, sacré et … eternel. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir maintenant, c'était si Rose le voulait également. Parce qu'une fois le __'__Processus d'accouplement' fini, c'était pour toujours. Pourquoi toujours, parce que ce processus était un lien entre leurs vies. Cela signifiait, que si un des deux mourait, l'autre le suivait dans la mort. Ce lien était beaucoup plus fort que le lien qu'il partageait déjà avec le Tardis, parce qu'avec le __'__Processus d'accouplement', leurs lignes temporelles allaient être connectées. Leur lien actuel était que si le Docteur mourait, le Tardis mourait également, et il en serait de même pour Rose. Mais d'un côté, il ne savait pas si Rose mourait, le Docteur et le Tardis mourraient aussi. Et il n'était pas pressé de le savoir. _

_Mais avec le __'__Processus d'accouplement', il était sure que si Rose mourait un jour, il la suivrait dans la mort. Et il était plus que d'accord avec ça. Honnêtement, quel était le but de continuer à vivre si Rose mourait ?_

_Oh, il voulait tellement avec ça voir Rose. _

_Rose le regardait, en haussant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il était en train de sourire. _

_« Pourquoi tu souris, Docteur ? »_

_Le Docteur lui sourit, ses yeux remplis d'amour et de désir et dit : _

_« Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit plus tôt que je voulais tout avec toi, Rose. Et je ne plaisantais pas et le Tardis savait que je ne plaisantais pas. Et … si tu veux … on peut … tout avoir. »_

_« Oh, Docteur. Je veux tout avec toi. Mais … pourquoi j'ai parlé une autre langue … enfin, ta langue, sans même le remarquer ? » Elle demanda, en fronçant des sourcils, toute confuse. _

_Le Docteur sourit tendrement en voyant son expression, elle était tellement adorable quand elle fronçait les sourcils, toute confuse. _

_« C'était le Tardis. Tu te souviens, Elle traduit toutes les langues à travers le temps et l'espace, excepté le __Gallifreyan. La seule fois où le Tardis traduit cette langue c'est quand … le pilote du Tardis est en plein '__Processus d'accouplement' avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas de Gallifrey, Elle traduit le __Gallifreyan dans son cerveau et incorpore également la langue dans le cerveau de la personne pour qu'elle puisse le parler. »_

_Rose cligna les yeux plusieurs fois and demanda : _

_« Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que … nous sommes dans ce __'__Processus d'accouplement' ? »_

_Le Docteur acquiesça simplement, mais Rose pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il était surement inquiet à propos du fait qu'elle puisse refuser. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle refuse. Comme elle lui avait dit plus tôt, elle voulait tout avec lui … même si elle n'était pas sure de ce que voulait dire __'__Processus d'accouplement'. _

_« Et ça veut dire quoi __'__Processus d'accouplement' exactement ?» demanda-t-elle. _

_« Une union éternelle entre nous. » il répliqua, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « C'est une union puissance entre nous, presque incassable. La seule façon de la briser est … la mort. Si l'un de nous deux meurt … l'autre le suivra, incapable de vivre sans l'autre. »_

_« Wow … » elle dit dans un souffle, et le Docteur rigola de sa réaction. _

_« Rose, je veux cette union avec toi. Mais avant que tu acceptes cela, je veux que tu y réfléchisses … »_

_« Je le veux, Docteur. » elle l'interrompit, en souriant. _

_« Rose, tu es sure ? Parce que … cette union … c'est éternelle, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière … »_

_« Docteur, je le veux. » elle l'interrompit une nouvelle fois, son sourire grandissant. « L'univers nous a donné ce merveilleux cadeau … c'est une occasion en or, et je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai l'intention d'y savourer chaque seconde. Et je veux cette union avec toi, je veux devenir votre âme sœur, Docteur …Ni mela ce »_

_Le Docteur lui sourit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté de devenir son âme sœur. En plus, entendre la femme qu'il aimait parler dans sa langue maternelle était … brillant, fantastique même. Ceci le faisait tomber amoureux avec elle encore plus. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de tout l'univers en ce moment. _

_« Ni mela ce lye, Rose ». _

_Rose sourit, finalement, elle réaliser qu'elle parlait une différente langue … la plus belle langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Il venait tout juste de lui dire 'Je t'aime aussi, Rose' dans sa langue natale, et le voir et entendre parler dans sa propre langue était vraiment sexy. _

_« Alors … c'est quoi la prochaine étape de ce 'Processus d'accouplement' ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant avec la langue qui pointait entre ses dents._

_« Voyant ce sourire, je pense que tu as déjà une petite idée de la prochaine étape. » Il répondit, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres passionnément. _

Il se positionna entre ses jambes, se supportant avec ses bras, sans interrompre leur baiser, ne voulant pas briser ce baiser parfait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle sentit son gland se frottant légèrement contre son entrée mouillée. Voyant sa réaction, il fit parcourir le bout de son pénis de haut en bas, tout en douceur, une fois de plus. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter les taquineries, non il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Il voulait, avait besoin, d'être en elle, sans perdre de temps.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme si attend sa permission avant, elle sourit et acquiesça. Il lui sourit en retour and lentement, il pénétra son membre à l'intérieur d'elle, _ils gémissaient_ a l'unisson. Il resta immobile, lui donnant un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'ajuste à la taille de son sexe. Il se força rapidement à penser à elle, de ce dont elle avait besoin, ignorant les pulsions de son corps. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses avec elle ; il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal à cause de sa taille ... qui était bien plus large que les humains. C'était spécial, c'était leur _'_Processus d'accouplement' et la nécessité et le désir de la femme dans ce processus était la priorité. Alors, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, doucement, profondément, et il commença à faire de longs allers-retours, le moins rapide possible.

Elle avait mis ses bras autour de son cou, voulant le sentir de plus près alors qu'il était en train de l'embrasser. Elle sentait longs et lents allers-retours, et son cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite. Mais elle avait besoin qu'il aille plus vite.

"Seasa … nama atamin. – _s'il te plait, __vas_-y _plus vite_," elle supplia, tout en montant et pressant ses hanches contre lui et lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'aller plus vite.

"Lle esa? – _Tu es sure?_" Il demanda, voulant être sûr qu'elle était prête pour accélérer le mouvement.

"Seasa … uma! –_s'il te plait, oui!_ " Gémit-elle. Elle voulait clairement plus, et the Docteur sourit à son désir. Elle en voulait plus, elle en aura plus. Elle était son âme sœur, et il pouvait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle sentit rapidement que les pénétrations du Docteur se firent plus dures, plus rapides et plus fortes. Ses hanches rencontraient les siennes en rythmes, le corps de Rose ondulait sous le sien. Les seules choses que l'on pouvait entendre la chambre de Rose étaient les gémissements et le corps du Doctor qui claquait fortement contre celui de Rose. Il empoigna ses hanches, la pénétrant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans jamais quitter Rose des yeux.

"Ce naa vanima! _–Tu es belle_" il dit, sachant qu'elle allait comprendre qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle … dans sa langue Rassilon, c'était tellement bon de pouvoir parler dans sa langue à nouveau.

Elle lui sourit en guise remerciement et elle gémit quand elle serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, rencontrant chacune de ses pénétrations avec fougue. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme, tout comme lui. Les talons de ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans les fesses du Docteur, l'attirant plus profondément en elle. C'était juste parfait, faire l'amour avec lui, l'entendre gémir, sentir son torse se frotter à sa poitrine, and bien sure, le 'Processus d'accouplement', c'était juste parfait.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du dos et il gémit quand il sentit les parois se serrer autour de son membre, en se rapprochant encore plus, prêt à répandre sa semence à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses mains glissèrent sous elle, inclinant ses hanches afin que la base de son membre puisse rentrer en contact avec son clitoris à chaque pénétration.

Elle sentit son corps se tendre de plaisir, chaque muscle se resserrant. Elle gémit fort, lui demandant de continuer alors que chaque pénétration devenait plus profonde, plus rapide et plus forte que les précédentes. Le Docteur gémir avec elle quand elle fut submergée par un puissant orgasme, cambrant son dos sous l'effet du plaisir intense, les parois de son vagin se contractant autour de son membre. Elle cria de plaisir quand elle sentit les muscles du Doctor se crisper, déversant sa semence chaude à l'intérieur d'elle, la remplissant de son amour éternel.

Les lèvres du Docteur trouvèrent celle de Rose un baiser langoureux et passionné. Il s'effondra sur elle, en s'assurant de ne pas l'écraser. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, mais le 'Processus d'accouplement' n'était pas encore terminé. Il y avait encore quelque chose à faire, juste une toute petite chose à faire, mais c'était probablement la chose la plus importante de tout le processus.

« Rose » il murmura, pressant son front sur celle de Rose. « J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose va complétez le 'Processus d'accouplement'. »

« Quoi ? » elle murmura en retour, fatiguée et les yeux fermés.

« Mon nom … » il répliqua, et elle ouvrit tout de suite ses yeux, et il lui sourit tendrement. « Mon nom est Theta … ne dis à personne mon vrai nom. »

« Mon Theta » elle dit, avec un sourire, avec la langue qui pointait entre ses dents. Rassilon, il aimait tellement ce sourire. Et l'entendre dire son nom, ce nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des siècles, parce que seulement ses parents connaissaient son vrai nom. Et l'entendre venant des lèvres de la femme qui l'aimait le plus dans l'univers était la plus délicieuse des musiques pour ses oreilles.

Il réalisa ensuite qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, donc il retira son membre lentement d'elle, ce qui causa des gémissent de leurs parts à cause la perte de la connexion entre eux. Il baissa les yeux et il vit que sa vulve, ruisselant de blanc. C'était la plus belle vue de l'univers, son âme sœur, nue, devant lui, rempli de sa semence.

"Tanya nae quell – _C'était merveilleux_ » elle dit, en souriant. Elle adorait parler cette langue, c'était une très belle langue.

_"_Amin weera, tanya nae quell – _Je suis d'accord, c'était merveilleux_. » Il répliqua, en souriant lui aussi. C'était si bon d'entendre quelqu'une parler cette belle langue, et spécialement quand ce quelqu'un était son âme sœur. Il embrasse délicatement son nez, ce qui la fit doucement glousser. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"On devrait se reposer, melamin – _Mon amour_ » il murmura en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Rose, avant d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

« Ok … Quel du – _Bonne nuit_. » Elle marmonna en retour, en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête sur le torse du Docteur, pour qu'elle puisse écouter le battement de ses cœurs.

« Quel du, melamin » il dit, souriant tellement il était heureux, et ils s'endormirent, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

**( - - - - )**

**Voila seizième Chapitre. **

**J'étais un peu nerveuse de poster ce chapitre. J'espère que c'était pas mal, que vous avez apprécié. Parce que c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et dire moi ce que vous avez pensé du 'Processus d'accouplement'. Je voulais que le Docteur et Rose soient connectés de cette façon, car cela va être important pour ma suite.**

**Pour le Gallifreyan, je tiens à précisez que je ne parle pas Gallifreyan. Lol. Ça serait cool, mais je n'ai pas cette chance. Mais j'ai toujours imaginiez cette langue comme la langue elfique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc ce que j'ai fait, c'est que j'ai utilisé le Quenya, qui est une langue elfique inventée par Tolkien, que j'ai mélangé avec quelques mots que j'ai inventé moi-même pour cette histoire. Ça va être assez amusant de faire ça. Ne vous en faite pas, je mettrais la traduction des phrases juste à côté de la phrase.**

**Et en ce qui concerne son nom, je sais que son vrai nom n'est pas Theta. Theta Sigma était son surnom à l'Académie. Mais je voulais utiliser ce nom pour son vrai nom dans cette histoire. **

**Et finalement, vous connaîtriez ma décision à propos de Jack dans le dernier chapitre, et pas celui-ci, ni celui d'après. Désolé. ^^ Parce que j'ai coupé les chapitre différemment. Et maintenant, je peux dire qu'il reste deux chapitres avant que cette histoire se termine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite suivra rapidement.**

**Et pour clore cette note, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire, ceux qui favorisent et qui suivent cette histoire. Merci de lire cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir. Bisous **

**xxx**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Amitié & Lettre Dorée

**Chapitre 17 : Amitié &amp; Lettre Dorée**

Jack et Martha étaient dans la salle de contrôle, ils ne se parlaient pas. Donna était partie se coucher, sans enlacer Martha, ce qu'elle faisait toujours avant d'aller se coucher. Jack trifouillait la console du Tardis, évitant le regard de Martha. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Certes, Martha était une amie très chère, mais ce qu'elle avait fait à Rose, n'était pas digne d'un compagnon du Docteur. C'était mal. Jack savait que Martha avait des sentiments pour le Docteur, et il pouvait imaginer à quel point elle avait être blessée pour le retour de Rose. Mais ce n'était pas une raison d'inventer des mensonges et d'agir de façon aussi immature. Jack connaissait Martha, elle valait mieux que ça. C'était une fille intelligente et mature ... il fallait simplement qu'elle surmonte cette crise de jalousie.

Martha était assise sur la chaise du capitaine, elle avait remarqué que Jack faisait tout dans son pouvoir pour éviter de la regarder, ou même de lui parler. Martha ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle était amie avec lui, pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ? ... À moins que ... À moins qu'il sache également ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr, le Docteur était bien courant, donc pourquoi pas lui ?

Évidemment, Rose avait dû lui dire à lui aussi. Rose ... Encore Rose ... Toujours Rose. Depuis qu'elle était revenue du monde parallèle, tout le monde se préoccupait d'elle. Tout le monde se souciait d'elle, même Donna alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas Rose. Il ne lui suffisait pas de lui voler le Docteur, il fallait qu'elle vole ses amis également ? Depuis qu'elle était de retour, Rose faisait en sorte que tout le monde se retourne contre elle. C'était évident ... enfin pour Martha. Parce que les autres étaient totalement aveugles, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'elle voyait. Ils étaient tous aveugles, ils ne voyaient pas que Rose était ... une hypocrite opportuniste.

Tout d'abord, Rose s'était arrangée pour rencontrer le Docteur avant elle. Et dieu sait comment elle avait réussi à tromper le Docteur afin qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'elle. Comment avait-elle réussi ? Comment avait-elle réussi afin qu'un Seigneur du Temps puisse tomber amoureux d'une simple vendeuse de vêtement issu des milieux populaires et défavorisés ? Ensuite, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faire piéger dans un monde parallèle. Mais évidemment, son fantôme hantait le Tardis ... et elle hantait le pauvre Docteur. Tout ce que Martha voulait, c'était de l'aider à oublier cette fille. Et elle avait presque réussi ... Mais bien sûr, le moment où elle avait trouvé le courage pour faire évoluer leur relation, Rose avait trouvé le moyen de revenir ; détruisant ainsi toutes ses chances avec le Docteur.

Et maintenant, Rose faisait en sorte de détruire son amitié avec Donna et Jack en rapportant ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? C'était une attitude de gamine. Elle n'était donc pas assez mature et intelligente pour faire face à ce genre de situation sans rapporter au Docteur et à ses amis, comme une gamine de huit ans ? C'était pathétique. Et Martha en était persuadée, Rose allait se servir de cette petite erreur de sa part pour faire en sorte que le Docteur, Jack et Donna la détestent. Mais il était hors de question que Martha laisse Rose détruire tout ce qu'elle avait construit avant qu'elle ose revenir dans cet univers.

Rose allait bientôt regretter d'être revenue dans ce monde. Elle aurait dû rester avec sa famille et ses amis dans le monde parallèle, car ici, elle n'était plus la bienvenue.

«A quoi penses-tu ? Pourquoi tu souris ? » Demanda Jack.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Martha, agacée que Jack l'ai interrompu dans ses pensées.

«Pourquoi tu souris ? » répéta Jack, tout en s'appuyant sur la console et en croisant les bras.

« Oh, pour rien. Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? » Répondit Martha, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire pourquoi elle souriait. Car apparemment, il était du côté de Rose, et si jamais elle disait la vérité, elle était sure qu'il ferait tout pour l'empêcher.

« Si tu as le droit de sourire, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais après ce que tu as fait, et comment le Docteur est en colère contre toi, je ne pensais pas te revoir sourire de si tôt. »

« Le Docteur ne va pas rester en colère contre moi. Je suis sure que demain, il aura déjà tout oublié. » Répliqua Martha, ayant l'air sûr d'elle.

« Si tu le dis. » dit Jack en soupirant légèrement, un peu attristé de voir Martha perdre son temps avec le Docteur, sachant qu'il n'était pas disponible. Pourquoi persévérait-elle à le séduire alors que toutes ses chances étaient brisées depuis le retour de Rose ? Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce coup de cœur, pour qu'elle puisse enfin construire une histoire sérieuse avec un homme ... un humain. Tout ce que Jack voulait pour Martha, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Et là, elle ne l'était pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle avait perdue et que sa serait mieux pour elle de surpasser et d'avancer pour être heureuse avec un autre homme.

Jack se rappelait comment il se sentait parfois délaisser quand il voyageait avec la neuvième incarnation du Docteur et Rose. Parfois, il se sentait comme la troisième roue de la charrette. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais lui aussi était tombé sous le charme du Docteur ... et sous le charme de Rose. Mais il s'était vite fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire quoi que se soit avec l'un ou l'autre.

« Écoute, Martha. Je sais pourquoi tu as agi de cette façon ... Tu es amoureuse du Docteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Martha acquiesça simplement et baissa la tête. Jack sourit tristement, avança vers elle et lui releva la tête avec sa main gentiment.

« Martha, tu veux savoir un secret ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à être tombé sous le charme du Docteur. Je suis tombé sous le charme du Docteur également, mais à l'époque où je voyageais avec eux, il était déjà tombé amoureux de Rose. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, mais aucun de ces deux idiots n'osaient l'avouer, juste par peur de la réaction de l'autre, mais leurs attirances étaient tellement évidentes ...Crois-moi, j'ai dû prendre plusieurs douches froides. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi dans leurs cœurs, du moins, pas dans le sens que j'aurais aimé. Et je me suis faite à cette idée, je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon. Je me suis dit 'A quoi bon essayez, c'est peine perdue.'. Donc j'ai abandonné, et maintenant, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ianto ? » Demanda Martha, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ianto. » Affirma-t-il en acquiesçant. « Et tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais faire la même chose, Martha Jones. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, ne perds pas ton précieux temps. Tu es mon ami et je t'adore, Martha. Je sais que tu as un cœur en or, et sache que le Docteur t'adore également, sinon tu ne serais jamais devenu un de ses compagnons. Il ne prend que les meilleurs avec lui, Martha. Et tu fais partie de cette liste prestigieuse des compagnons du Docteur, et tu le mérites car tu es géniale. » Dit-il en souriant, mais son sourire s'effaça et il prit un air sérieux dans la seconde qui suivit et rajouta : « Mais tu dois savoir une autre petite chose. Je suis très protecteur, je considère Rose comme ma petite sœur. Et je ne suis pas fier de ton comportement de ces dernières heures, Martha Jones. Tu as blessé Rose, à cause de ta jalousie infondée envers elle. »

Martha fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Elle aurait dû se douter que Jack allait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait. Elle le savait ... Il était du côté de la blondasse. Jack relave la tête de Martha avec sa main, une nouvelle fois, pour qu'il puisse lui parler droit dans les yeux.

« Martha, je suis sérieux. Tu dois surpasser ce fantasme enfantin et irréaliste sur le Docteur. Et je sais que tu es jalouse de Rose, mais j'aimerais que tu attendes un petit peu avant de la juger et que tu apprennes à la connaitre. C'est tout ce que je te demande, et tu verras à quel point c'est une fille fantastique. Vous pouvez devenir amie toutes les deux ... Seulement si tu as arrête avec cette jalousie. C'est vraiment un conseil d'ami, Martha. »

Martha soupira légèrement, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant, c'était d'aller voir ce que le Docteur et Rose faisaient. Ils étaient restés dans cette chambre depuis bien trop longtemps, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas revenus dans la salle de contrôle ? Elle devait aller vérifier si tout se passait bien ... Et surtout, elle voulait stopper cette conversation ridicule avec Jack. Donc pour cela, elle acquiesça.

« Tu as raison, Jack » mentit-elle. « C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il me regarde de la même façon dont il regarde Rose ... juste une fois. C'est l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré ... c'est presque impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme ... Mais tu as raison, je vais ... faire en sorte ... de ... laisser Rose et le Docteur tranquille ... je suis désolé. ».

« Je sais, Martha. Je le sais, mais plus tôt, tu t'y feras, plus tôt, tu pourras passer à autre chose.»

« Ouais ... bon ... je vais aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué, cette journée m'a épuisé. »

« Bien, bonne nuit Martha. Je vais retourner dans le Hub, voir si mon équipe est toujours là ou s'ils sont rentrés chez eux. À demain. » Dit-il, tout en sortant du Tardis, laissant Martha toute seule dans la salle de contrôle. Il espérait vraiment convaincu Martha de lâcher l'affaire, car il ne voulait pas voir une guerre exploser dans le Tardis à cause d'elle.

**( - - - - )**

Pour qui Jack se prenant-il ? Il n'était rien pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait et pouvait faire. Pourtant, la conversation avec Jack avait pourtant bien débuté, il avait commencé par lui faire des compliments. Elle savait déjà qu'elle était géniale, elle avait sauvé la planète Terre. Et elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse d'être sur la prestigieuse liste des compagnons du Docteur. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait être sur une autre liste, elle voulait être sur la liste des amoureuses du Docteur. Évidemment, son cœur se serra quand elle pensa à cela. Sur cette liste, le nom de Rose devait être écrit en gros et souligné une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais Martha n'allait pas perdre espoir, elle allait tout faire pour que le nom de Rose soit rayé de cette liste ... Pour toujours, et qu'enfin, le prénom 'Martha' soit écrit en gros et souligné une bonne vingtaine de fois. Elle mérite au moins ça.

Elle était amoureuse du Docteur, et elle savait au plus profond d'elle, que le Docteur avait des sentiments pour elle. Peu importe Rose. Rose n'était qu'un obstacle, une tâche sur une peinture où il fallait repeindre par-dessus. Rose n'avait rien de spéciale, elle n'avait rien de plus. Si une pauvre fille qui venait du Powell Estate pouvait faire chavirer les cœurs du Docteur, alors une étudiante en médecine le pouvait certainement.

Martha marchait dans les couloirs du Tardis, à la recherche de la chambre de Rose. Elle voulait savoir si le Docteur était toujours à l'intérieur, et si oui, que faisaient-ils ? Elle ne voulait pas penser au pire ... c'était trop tôt ... Rose venait tout juste de revenir, elle devait être traumatisée par son voyage entre les univers ... elle devait se reposer ... elle ne devait pas avoir assez de force pour ... ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle marcha, marcha, marcha ... sans trouver la porte de la chambre de Rose. Et pourtant, elle était sure d'avoir prit le même chemin.

Après un bon bout de temps, elle aperçut une porte d'un rose très claire où des cercles étranges étaient dessinés.

_'Ces cercles doivent surement être la langue écrite des Seigneurs du Temps, j'ai déjà vu ces cercles un peu partout dans le __Tardis__. Pourquoi Rose avait le privilège d'avoir ces cercles dessinés sur sa porte ...__sa__ porte rose clair qui plus est ? Pourquoi avait-elle une porte personnalisée ?_'pensa Martha.

Martha roula des yeux, et elle avança en vitesse vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle posa son oreille sur la porte pour écouter ...rien. Elle n'attendait rien du tout. Peut-être que Rose dormait et le Docteur était parti. Mais pour en être sure, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ...

Elle était dans une buanderie. Elle recula pour sortir de la buanderie et referma la porte. La porte qui ... était redevenue blanche ... et plus rose clair sans les cercles. Martha fronça les sourcils et soupira, la frustration s'ajouta à sa colère. Le Tardis se moquait d'elle, cette satanée machine se moquait d'elle. Elle tapa sur le mur avec sa main en disant :

« Ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique ? »

Le Tardis gronda, mais ne fit rien d'autre, Martha roula ses yeux, mais elle s'avoua vaincu. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre une machine qui pouvait changer et faire disparaitre les pièces comme Elle le souhaitait. Elle se mit à se diriger vers sa chambre, la tête baissée ... elle recommencera demain matin. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle tombera sur la chambre de Rose, la vraie cette fois-ci.

**( - - - - )**

La nuit passa très vite dans le Tardis. Dès que les horloges du Tardis, qui s'étaient synchronisées avec l'heure terrestre, avaient affiché 7h du matin. Martha était déjà debout, dans les couloirs du Tardis, à la recherche de cette fameuse porte rose clair.

Jack, quant à lui, était resté toute la nuit dans le Hub avec Ianto. Les yeux ouverts dans le lit, il regardait Ianto dormir paisiblement à côté de lui. Il savait que le Docteur allait lui demander de l'accompagner. Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. D'un côté, il avait une merveilleuse équipe avec qui il s'entendait à la perfection, mais ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller pendant un petit bout de temps sans lui. Et d'un côté, il y avait ce merveilleux Docteur, avec qui il pouvait voyager à travers l'espace et le temps avec ces trois meilleures amies, Rose, Donna et ... Martha. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Ianto, seul. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qui lui brisait le cœur dans les deux cas, car ils aimaient son équipe et Ianto, mais il aimait tellement voyager avec le Docteur et ses amies. Les voyages lui manquaient ... Beaucoup trop même.

En tout cas, il avait encore toute la matinée pour y réfléchir.

**( - - - - )**

Le Docteur ouvrit doucement ses yeux, et sentit une chaleur contre lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Rose, sa Rose, totalement nue et qui était contre lui. Son âme sœur, nue, contre lui. Quel magnifique réveil, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux de toutes ses vies. Il avait une âme sœur … et c'était sa Rose. Rose, qui était revenue auprès de lui grâce au Bad Wolf. Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien de retour et … elle était là … nue … contre lui. Il était sure qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à s'y faire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, un vrai miracle. Il avait rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois, mais cette fois ci, c'était bien la vérité.

Il repensa à la nuit dernière … et il se mit à rougir. La nuit dernière fut … tellement intense. Non, pas intense … plutôt parfait. Non, pas parfait … aucun mot. Non, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit la nuit dernière. Il pouvait parler cinq milliards de langues, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver un seul mot pour décrire la nuit qu'il avait passée avec son âme sœur.

Rose ouvrit ses yeux, se réveillant lentement. Elle avait sa tête posée sur un torse, et elle sourit quand elle se rappela à qui il appartenait. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le visage paisible de son âme sœur, le Docteur. Ses bras étaient toujours autour d'elle, leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre. Rose sourit contre son torse, elle pensait que leurs corps se modelaient parfaitement l'un avec l'autre, comme si leurs courbes avaient été faites pour s'emboîter.

'_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon cœur'_ elle entendit dans son esprit, elle sursauta légèrement. Elle avait entendu la voix du Docteur dans son esprit, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger les lèvres.

« Docteur … Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

'Quoi ? Parler dans ton esprit ? » Demanda-t-il, à haute voix avec un air innocent. Puis il continua mais dans l'esprit de Rose : '_Et bien, ça fait partie du 'Processus d'accouplement'. Quand je t'ai dit mon nom ... __mon__ vrai nom ... __une__ connexion psychique s'est créée entre nous. On peut parler par télépathie ... Vas-y, essaye.'__.'_

Rose sourit, se concentra un petit moment et …

'_Comme ça … tu m'entends ?'_

'_Oui, je t'entends. Almien, melamin – Bravo, mon amour.'_ dit-il, tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

« C'est génial qu'on puisse parler en télépathie. » dit Rose.

« Je suis bien d'accord. On va pouvoir se dire pleins de choses coquines sans que personnes ne les entendes. » Dit-il, en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Docteur, tu n'as pas honte. » dit-elle, avec son sourire et son petit bout de langue entre ses dents.

Rose se redressa légèrement en rigolant et s'assit tout en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Le Docteur fit la même chose, et prit la main de son âme sœur dans la sienne et embrassa doucement les jointures de ses doigts.

« Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler 'Theta' quand on est que tous les deux. » lui dit-il, en la regardant avec plein de tendresse. « Tu peux aussi en télépathie. »

« Très bien alors … Theta. » dit-elle, en souriant. Il frissonna en entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de son âme sœur. Il sourit, et commença à jouer avec les doigts de Rose. Mais il pouvait sentir à travers leur connexion que quelque chose la préoccupait.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, melamin –_mon amour_ ? » demanda-t-il, tout en continuant à embrasser les jointures des doigts de Rose.

« Rien … C'est juste que … je viens de penser à ma famille. » dit-elle, la gorge serrée. « Comment ma mère va-t-elle réagir quand elle va voir que je suis plus là ? Je … ». Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Docteur. Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je suis désolé, Rose. J'aimerais te donner une réponse, mais ... je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolé. »

« Eh, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dit-elle, en posant une main sur sa joue. Il lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il aperçut le dorer dans les yeux de Rose brillait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rose, tes yeux sont ... » il stoppa net quand des particules dorées apparurent au-dessus du lit. Rose tourna la tête, alertée par les yeux écarquillés du Docteur. Les particules se rassemblèrent et se formèrent en une sorte de minuscule vortex. Quelque chose sortit du vortex et tomba sur le lit. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le vortex disparaisse totalement. Rose et le Docteur se regardèrent, tous les deux sans voix. Ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir ce qui était tombé sur le lit et ils virent ... une lettre.

Le Docteur se pencha légèrement pour attraper la lettre. Il regarda Rose, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, les tâches d'or dans les yeux de Rose ne brillaient plus. Le Docteur comprit rapidement que c'était surement lié avec le Bad Wolf. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la lettre dans ses mains.

« Docteur ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Rose, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Tes yeux brillaient, Rose. » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle et les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent. « Tes yeux brillaient et ce vortex est apparu ... melamin, des fois ... tu peux être très imprévisible, mais tu es ... Tellement impressionnante. » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Oui, mais j'avoue … je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça … et c'est quoi cette lettre ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, mais on va le découvrir ensemble. » répondit-il, en ouvrant la lettre.

Ils commencèrent à la lire et Rose haleta de surprise. Elle prit la lettre des mains du Docteur et continua de la lire avec les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre, son regard se tourna vers le Docteur. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa ses deux cœurs: des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son âme sœur. Voyant les larmes, les instincts d'âme sœur remontèrent à la surface, il la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra des mots doux pour la calmer.

Elle tenait entre ses mains … une lettre de sa maman, Jackie. Et avec ça, une feuille presque vierge où était écrit : Réponse. Apparemment, le Bad Wolf voulait que Rose reste en contact avec sa famille.

**( - - - - )**

**Voilà l'avant-dernier et 17****ème**** chapitre. **

**Que pensez-vous des lettres que le Bad Wolf peut envoyer entre Rose et sa famille. Je ne voulais pas une rupture totale entre Rose et sa famille, je trouvais la rupture trop brutale. Surtout en sachant à quel point Jackie et Rose sont proche, je voulais trouver un moyen où elles pouvaient toujours communiquer entre elle. ^^ Donc je me suis dis, si le Bad Wolf a pu faire revenir Rose à travers la faille … une petite lettre de temps en temps ne doit pas faire de mal. ^^ Enfin, je ne sais pas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez:/ **

**Je compte écrire la partie où Jackie découvre que Rose n'est plus là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais ce sera à part, surement un One Shot. **

**Bitchy Martha is in the place! ****XD Pauvre qui a, au moins, essayé. ^^ Et bien sûr, ce sacré Tardis qui fait tourner Martha en bourrique. J'adore le Tardis ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais la suite de la série suivra rapidement. **

**Et vous allez savoir si Jack va rejoindre le team du Tardis ou pas. ^^ Suspense ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires pour le chapitre Rated M. **** J'étais stressé par rapport à ce chapitre, mais en lisant vos commentaires, ça ma rassuré. Vous avez apprécié et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, donc un grand merci à vous! :D **

**S'il y a des fautes ou des phrases incompréhension, blâmez ma sinusite. Et oui, les séquelles d'un mauvais rhume. . Et mon problème à l'œil est revenue. -_-'**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 : Une Nouvelle Aventure

**Chapitre 18 : Une Nouvelle Aventure**

_Elle tenait entre ses mains … une lettre de sa maman, Jackie. Et avec ça, une feuille presque vierge où était écrit : Réponse. Apparemment, le Bad Wolf voulait que Rose reste en contact avec sa famille. _

* * *

« Theta, comment c'est possible » demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Cela faisait quelques longues minutes que Rose pleurait dans les bras du Docteur, qui avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux. Le Docteur se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Apparemment, le Bad Wolf voulait que tu restes en contact avec ta famille, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Rose se redressa et regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rouges. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois son regard, pour fixer la lettre qui était toujours dans ses mains. Elle soupira et demanda, la gorge serrée :

« Et comment je vais faire pour répondre ? Comment ma mère a-t-elle réussi à faire ça ? »

Le Docteur se redressa avec elle et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il voulait lui apporter le maximum de confort, c'était l'un de ses rôles en tant qu'âme sœur. Voir son âme sœur triste faisait monter en lui une envie incontrôlable de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. De plus, il pouvait sentir la tristesse à travers leur connexion. Cela lui brisait les cœurs de voir la femme qu'il aimait pleurer. Et en temps qu'âme sœur, il devait la protéger, la rassurer et la réconforter, pour ne jamais voir des larmes couler sur les joues de son âme sœur. C'était son rôle, et là, il se sentait inutile.

« Je ne sais pas, mais on le découvrira ensemble, melamin_ – mon amour_ » répondit-il en souriant et en remettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Rose et en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur son front pour lui faire un petit bisou. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Rose réalisa qu'elle pouvait vraiment s'estimer heureuse. Certes, elle ne pouvait plus avoir de câlin de la part de sa mère ou de son père, ou prendre Tony dans ses bras et lui raconter des histoires, mais elle était de retour avec le Docteur, ils étaient liés désormais. Le Docteur était l'amour de sa vie, et elle ne voulait pas plus être séparée de lui, plus jamais. Quand elle était coincée dans le monde parallèle, elle était comme morte à l'intérieur. Malgré la présence de sa famille, elle avait comme cette sensation que son cœur n'était pas complet. Mais désormais, elle était complète, dans tous les sens du terme. Quoique non, ils étaient liés. Le 'Processus d'accouplement' était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'un simple mariage, beaucoup plus puissant, passionnel. Avec un mariage, si l'un deux mourrait, l'autre pouvait continuer de vivre et se remarier avec un autre, comme bons nombres d'humains sur Terre. Mais là, c'était comme un pacte éternel, si l'un mourait, l'autre le suivrait dans la mort. C'était la décision la plus importante, mais étrangement la plus simple que Rose ait prise de toute sa vie. Elle aimait tellement le Docteur que d'accepter de partager un amour infini avec lui fut une évidence.

De plus, elle pouvait tout de même continuer à parler à sa mère, et prendre des nouvelles de Tony, Mickey et de toute sa famille dans le monde parallèle. Elle allait pouvoir dire à sa maman qu'elle était saine et sauve, auprès du Docteur, heureuse avec lui. Certes, elle ne pouvait plus les voir, quoique … si une lettre pouvait traverser entre les dimensions, une petite photo pouvait en faire tout autant. Elle allait peut-être avoir l'occasion de voir son petit frère Tony grandir et devenir un homme, fonder une famille, tout comme Mickey.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle pouvait être heureuse désormais, tout était parfait.

Le sourire de Rose ne pouvait que s'élargir à ces pensées et son regard se tourna vers le Docteur qui la regardait avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour.

« Bon, je vais aller me prendre une petite douche … tu veux venir me rejoindre ? » dit-elle avec sourire spécialement réservé pour lui, avec le petit bout de sa langue qui dépassait de ses dents.

Le Docteur haussa son sourcil et fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Aiya, yassen seasamin, A'Ainu - Oh, avec plaisir, mon ange. » dit-il, en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

« Euh, Theta ? » demanda Rose, en rigolant.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, en se retournant vers elle.

« Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en baissant ses yeux. Le Docteur suivit son regard et releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, un brin taquin. Rose rigola en voyant son expression et répondit :

« Si, j'adore la vue. Mais je ne suis pas fan du fait que tu puisses rencontrer Martha, Donna ou pire, Jack, totalement nu dans les couloirs du Tardis. »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme si le Tardis allait laisser ce genre de situation arriver. Si quelqu'un se promène dans les couloirs … pour je ne sais quelle raison, le Tardis déplacera simplement les couloirs. Allez vient ! »

Rose sourit et se leva. Elle pouvait sentir le regard du Docteur sur son corps dévêtue, et cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et ils sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main, totalement nue, direction la luxueuse salle de bains.

* * *

Martha déambulait dans les couloirs du Tardis, à la recherche de cette satanée porte rose. Elle s'était levée de bonnes heures pour aller à sa recherche. Elle était déterminée à la trouver, elle voulait être sûre que le Docteur n'avait pas passé la nuit avec … elle.

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne heure de recherche qu'elle aperçut la fameuse porte de la chambre de Rose. Pour éviter que le Tardis lui refasse un mauvais tour comme la nuit dernière, elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de toquer ou de poser son oreille sur la porte pour écouter s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Quand elle vit qu'elle était enfin dans la chambre de Rose et non une buanderie, elle fit un grand sourire. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le Docteur. Mais elle mit quelques secondes à constater que Rose n'était pas là non plus. Où étaient-ils ? Rose avait-elle pris la décision de partir ? Rose avait-elle enfin compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre une étudiante en médecine ? Le Docteur avait-il enfin avoué ? Avait-il enfin avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour Martha ? Le Docteur allait-il abandonner Rose ? La laisser à Torchwood avec Jack … et pourquoi pas Donna ?

Le Docteur et Martha … Martha et le Docteur. Cela sonnait tellement bien. Il voulait probablement voyager seul avec elle, ce qui était compréhensible. Avec la présence de Rose, de Donna et de Jack, il devait s'abstenir et se contrôler. Mais il n'aurait pas besoin de se contrôler si ces trois personnes étaient éjectées du tableau.

Martha avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant à toutes ces questions, à tous ces fantasmes et à tous ces plans. Mais quand elle baissa ses yeux vers le sol, elle aperçut quelques choses qui firent serrer son cœur : des vêtements éparpillés partout sur le sol de la chambre.

Elle aperçut tout d'abord cette stupide robe blanche que Rose portait hier, puis en portant son regard sur la droite, elle aperçut un soutien-gorge et … une culotte. Son cœur manqua un bond quand elle vit à côté de cette culotte … les vêtements du Docteur. Pas juste sa veste ou sa cravate, non … tous les vêtements du Docteur étaient par terre. Les yeux de Martha commencèrent à s'humidifier à la vue de cette scène. Son cœur se serrait et elle avait comme une impression que quelqu'un lui plantait un couteau dans le ventre.

Comment avait-il osé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Comment Rose avait osé toucher le Docteur … SON Docteur. Elle allait payer pour ça. Martha avait déjà un plan en ce qui concernait le futur de la chère Rose, mais là, c'était plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Martha devait agir et vite … son plan pour faire disparaitre Rose allait devoir arriver plus tôt que prévue. Martha n'avait plus de temps à perdre, elle devait mettre le plan en exécution le plus tôt possible. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter le comportement cette garce blonde plus longtemps.

'_Rose __va bientôt souhaiter n'être jamais venue__ au monde'_ pensa Martha.

Pour débuter son plan, Martha s'agenouilla et fouilla dans les affaires qui étaient au sol. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : le boxer du Docteur. Martha fit un petit sourire, et porta le boxer à son nez et en huma le parfum. Elle n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi … sexy. Elle se releva et mit le boxer dans sa poche et sortit en vitesse de la chambre.

Le plan était en marche et rien ne pouvait arrêter Martha.

* * *

Après une douche coquine, Rose et le Docteur retournèrent dans la chambre pour aller s'habiller. Rose ouvrit son armoire, elle vit que ses vieux vêtements étaient toujours là. Cependant, elle avait changé de look depuis le temps. Elle devait penser à demander au Docteur d'aller faire un peu shopping. Mais en attendant, elle attrapa un jean et un débardeur et s'empressa de les enfiler.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Docteur avait ramassé son costume, mais une chose manquait.

« Dit, tu n'aurais pas vu mon boxer ? » demanda-t-il à Rose, tout en continuant de chercher.

Rose se retourna et scanna la chambre en vitesse.

« Euh, non, désolé. » répondit-elle.

« Ah ! C'est surement un coup du Tardis … Elle a surement dû le mettre dans le linge sale. Bon, je reviens, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour aller en chercher un nouveau. Rejoins-moi dans la salle de contrôle. » Dit-il, en l'embrassant sur le front.

« D'accord »

Le Docteur sortit de la chambre, laissant Rose seule se préparer.

* * *

Donna était déjà dans la salle de contrôle, attendant le Docteur, Rose et Martha. Mais ce fut Jack qui apparut le premier dans le Tardis.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il à Donna, en fermant la porte du Tardis et en se dirigeant vers elle.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir » répondit-elle. « Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé. Rose est de retour, les mensonges de Martha. »

« Je comprends, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir aussi. Quel chantier hier ! » Dit-il avec un sourire. Mais voyant l'expression de Donna, son sourire s'effaça : « Quelque chose ne va pas, Donna ? »

« Si, c'est juste que … Martha. » dit-elle en soupirant. « Elle est vraiment descendue dans mon estime hier. Je ne la croyais pas capable de ce genre de chose. Je la connais, elle était devenue mon amie et je lui faisais confiance … mais maintenant … »

« Je sais, Donna. Personne ne pensait que Martha était capable de faire ça. Mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un … on fait des choses stupides, sans se préoccuper des autres et des conséquences. »

« Oui, tu as surement raison. Mais Jack … je n'ai plus confiance en elle. » Dit-elle, en baissant les yeux. Jack s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement, mais elle continua : « Imagine si ma vie est en danger, et que le seul moyen de me sauver soit que Martha me sauve … imagine qu'elle m'abandonne, imagine qu'elle mente au Docteur en disant que c'était impossible de me sauver et qu'en réalité, elle aurait très bien pu, mais par lâcheté, elle … »

« Eh, eh, eh … Donna. Calme-toi. Rien ne t'arrivera, et si Martha doit se montrer trop lâche pour te sauver … moi, je serais là pour te sauver. » Dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

Donna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage.

« C'est-à-dire … que tu vas venir avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si le Doc me le demande, j'accepterai. » répondit-il, en enlevant ses mains sur les épaules de Donna.

« Et bien, je te le demande Jack. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? » Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le Docteur, les mains dans ses poches et avec un grand sourire.

« Ce serait avec un immense plaisir, Doc. Par contre, j'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander. » Demanda Jack.

« Et cette faveur serait … ? » demanda en retour le Docteur, un sourcil levé.

« De me ramener une fois par semaine à Torchwood. Pour vérifier si tout se passe bien et … euh … voir Ianto. »

« D'accord. » répondit le Docteur, sans hésitation, ce qui surprit Jack.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Je sais que tu as des responsabilités ici … et apparemment Ianto. » Dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la console. « Tu es prêt à partir ? »

« Oui, mon ancienne chambre est toujours là, j'ai laissé des vêtements dans l'armoire. Et j'ai déjà dit au revoir à mon équipe et à Ianto. »

« Génial, donc allons-y. » dit-il en débutant sa danse autour de la console, actionnant des leviers et en appuyant sur des boutons.

Martha arriva dans la salle de contrôle et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise, se rappelant des conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Jack et le Docteur la nuit précédente. Elle évita les croisés les regards des autres et se dirigea vers la chaise du capitaine pour s'y asseoir.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Rose apparaisse à son tour dans la salle de contrôle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le visage du Docteur s'illumina, ce que ne manqua pas à Jack et à Donna.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » dit Rose, visiblement de bonne humeur, ce qui fit sourire Jack parce qu'il se doutait de la raison de cette bonne humeur. Évidemment, connaissant Jack, le Docteur devait s'attendre à une réflexion …

« Salut Rosie … tu as un teint éclatant aujourd'hui. » dit Jack, avec un petit sourire en coin. Le Docteur roula ses yeux, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde … à part Martha, qui elle, fit une grimace que personne ne remarqua dût à sa tête toujours baisser vers le sol.

« Devine quoi, Rose. » dit le Docteur, tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Jack nous rejoint … il va voyager avec nous ».

Les yeux de Rose s'illuminèrent de joie, lâcha la main de son âme sœur pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Jack.

« Oh, c'est vraiment génial. » dit-elle, tout en relâchant Jack. « J'ai tellement hâte de voyager avec vous deux, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Et Donna, j'ai hâte de commencer à voyager avec toi et à apprendre à te connaître un peu plus. » Rajouta-t-elle en tournant vers Donna. Elle se tourna vers Martha qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, un visage impassible. « Et Martha, j'ai envie qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases toutes les deux et j'espère apprendre à te connaître également. »

Martha pouvait sentir le regard du Docteur sur elle, et pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec ce que Rose venait de dire, elle hocha simplement de la tête en s'efforçant tant bien que mal à sourire.

Donna, Jack, Rose et le Docteur se regroupèrent autour de la console. Quand à Martha, elle resta assise en les regardant avec un air blasé. Mais elle savait que tout allait redevenir comme avant dans pas longtemps, et cela lui donnait de l'espoir et l'envie de continuer à voyager. Rose allait bientôt disparaitre pour toujours, Jack et Donna pouvaient rester à Torchwood s'ils le voulaient et le Docteur et elle allaient pouvoir continuer à voyager ensemble, oubliant l'existence et l'amour qu'il avait pu porter pour cette stupide Rose.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va, Doc ? » demanda Jack, faisant sortir Martha de ses pensées.

« Vers une nouvelle aventure. » répondit-il, avec un grand sourire et baissant la manette face à lui.

**( - - - - )**

**Dix-huitième et dernier chapitre. ****O_O**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire et poster ce dernier chapitre. La raison est le Bac, tout simplement. Vendredi dernier, j'ai passé mon bac sport … une horreur. Ping-pong et 3x500, j'en ai toujours mal aux jambes. Et je devais réviser mon oral allemand, que j'ai passé hier matin. Je suis libre des oraux, mais je dois réviser mon Bac quand même qui débutera le 17 juin. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais recommencer à poster mes ****histoires, je suis de retour.**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini cette histoire. Je l'ai débuté en avril, et c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. **

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre et cette histoire.**

**La suite (je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom) arrivera bientôt. J'ai hâte que vous la lisiez.**  
**J'ai également prévu d'autres histoires, et je dois également finir 'La lettre de Rose' qui est resté en suspend durant que j'écrivais cette histoire. J'en suis désolé pour ceux qui lisaient cette histoire, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je compte écrire la suite, mais j'étais totalement focalisé sur cette histoire. ;) Car elle prend beaucoup de temps, sachant que je l'écris en français et en anglais.**

**En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire et qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire vos réactions à propos de mon histoire et j'espère que vous allez me suivre pour la suite de mon aventure sur ce site.**

**Sur ce ... à bientôt ! -)**


End file.
